Can We Find Comfort in These Small Moments
by marauderluverz
Summary: After they both get their hearts broken, Marinette and Chat try to find comfort in each other's arms. But when Marinette finds out there's a consequence to their actions, she can't bring herself to put the responsibility on Chat. When Adrien finds out, what else can he do but fill that role? Adrinette with some Marichat and Ladynoir thrown in.
1. Chapter 1: May I Lay You Down

**A/N: Hi everyone! This is my first fic for the Miraculous fandom so I hope you all will like it. Let me know what you think and check out the end of the chapter for more notes.** **Also art does not belong to me. Found it on Pinterest, all rights to the artist.**

 **~marauderluverz**

Chapter 1: May I Lay You Down

Marinette bit her lip as she tried to find the courage to speak to Adrien. Alya gave her a small nudge. The girls were sitting at their desk watching the boys in front of them. She was going to do it. Today she would ask him out.

"So dude, who's this mystery girl you're crushing on? I saw those hearts you were drawing on your notes," Nino teased. He glanced back towards Alya and winked.

The pair had found out that Adrien liked somebody and they were fairly certain from the info Nino had gotten that the girl Adrien liked was Marinette.

"I told you already," Adrien responded through gritted teeth. "I can't tell you who it is."

Nino rolled his eyes. "Sure, dude. Just at least give me a hint."

Adrien sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. "Fine. She," he paused, searching for a vague enough reply. "She has dark hair."

"That's not even a real hint. A lot of girls have dark hair. What about eye color?" the deejay asked.

"All right, blue."

Marinette could feel her heart rate increase at this. _No, there's no way he could be talking about me, right?_

"You know, Adrien, it almost sounds like the girl your crushing on is Marinette," Alya said suddenly.

Marinette whipped her head toward her friend. "Alya," she hissed, her face flushing.

Adrien spun around. "What? I mean, no!" he exclaimed. He hadn't realized they had been listening. He held up his hands. "I mean, of course I'm not crushing on Marinette. She's just my friend."

They all stared at Adrien in silence for a moment. Marinette clenched her fist until her fingernails dug into her palm.

 _Don't cry. Don't cry._ She told herself silently.

"Then who are you crushing on?" Alya demanded. It was clear from the look on her face that she thought Adrien was lying.

Adrien's face flushed but he wanted to clear up the misunderstanding. He couldn't risk his friendship with Marinette.

"I like Ladybug."

Marinette's hand flew up to cover her mouth before she darted out of the classroom. A muffled sob was the last sign of her.

Alya dropped into her seat smacking her forehead with her fist. "Stupid, stupid, stupid," she muttered.

Adrien sunk into his own seat beside Nino feeling very confused. He had thought he was protecting their friendship by clearing up the misunderstanding that he might like her. He reviewed the conversation in his mind. _Oh crap. I made it sound like I would be crazy to be interested in her._

His stomach felt sick at the thought that he had hurt Marinette. She was one of his closest friends. He sighed and tried to focus through the rest of the day's classes.

Marinette couldn't control her sobbing as she ran from the school. She hurried down the front steps and hid beside them before calling for her spots and soon a red blur could be seen zooming across the roofs of Paris.

 _I can't believe I let that happen. I shouldn't have let Alya get involved. I always knew Adrien wasn't interested in me._ She slowed her speed as she reached her balcony and carefully sank down onto it, releasing her transformation.

"Oh,Tikki. I've probably ruined everything. How can I ever face him now?" She sobbed out that words.

Tikki flew closer to Marinette's head and patted her. "It'll be okay, Marinette. I know it hurts now, but everything will be okay."

After a few minutes, Marinette's crying slowed and she took deep breaths. "What if he doesn't want to be friends after this?" She asked her kwami.

Tikki nuzzled her chosen's hand. "Don't worry, Marinette. I'm sure you know that Adrien would never do that. He values his friendship with you."

She wiped her eyes with her sleeve. "I hope you're right, Tikki."

That night found Chat Noir hopping across the rooftops of Paris. "Where is she?" he wondered aloud as he landed on the Eiffel Tower again.

He had tried waiting for Ladybug before starting patrol, but when he had been waiting for half an hour he decided it was best to just start. After all, he needed a distraction from the thoughts whirling around in his brain.

 _I wonder how Marinette's doing. She ran off so quickly after our conversation._ He thought back to the look on her face when he denied crushing on Marinette. "Why did I have to be so damn insistent?" He found himself silently wondering if Marinette would be at school the next day.

And speaking of not being somewhere, his thoughts now drifted to Ladybug. _Where is she?_ Any other day and he might've been worried. Tonight though, he had a feeling he knew where she was. The memory of the previous night flooded his mind.

 _The two heroes were seated atop the Eiffel tower after an akuma battle had happened earlier that day. Ladybug had wanted to meet to discuss the way Hawkmoth's akumas had become more dangerous as of late. In the last attack, the akuma had even managed to land blows on both of the heroes. Luckily, her magic had healed them both. But as Chat waited for her to speak, nothing happened. Instead, his Lady seemed unusually distracted._

" _You okay, Milady?" he asked, waving a gloved hand in front of her face._

 _Ladybug yelled, jumping back._

 _Chat chuckled after grabbing hold of her arm to ensure she wouldn't fall. "Forget I was here?"_

 _She shook her head, as if dispelling her previous daydreams. "Sorry, Chat. Just thinking."_

 _He watched her closely. "I'm going to guess you weren't thinking about what to do about Hawkmoth. Right?"_

 _Ladybug's cheeks tinged pink beneath her mask and he couldn't help thinking he'd enjoy seeing her like that more often._

" _You're right." She answered, tugging at one of her pigtails. "I'm sorry, Chaton. I just have a lot on my mind."_

 _He smiled. "No worries, Bugaboo. Tell me what you're thinking about."_

 _Her expression changed and for a moment she looked pained. "I- I don't think I should."_

 _It only took one glance in her direction for Chat to figure out what she'd been thinking about. "Thinking of your mystery guy?" he asked. And he tried, really tried to keep any hurt out of his voice._

 _Ladybug sighed. "Sorry, Chat. I'm sure that's the last thing you want to hear about."_

 _He shook his head. "Don't worry about it. Tell me what's going on."_

 _His words were sincere and Ladybug really did need some advice._

" _Well, I haven't exactly been able to get the attention of my crush. I try and try but its no use. I'm too nervous around him." She explained._

 _He laughed. "You? Nervous?"_

 _She rolled her eyes. "Yes, Chaton. Sometimes even I get nervous."_

" _Then why don't you just try and pretend your talking to me. You don't get nervous around me."_

 _Ladybug stared at him for a moment. Had he really just suggested that?_

 _Chat was about to apologize and take it back when Ladybug's mouth broke into a smile. She gave him a hug. "Thanks, Chat. That just might work. I'll try talking to him tomorrow and then I can let you know how it went at patrol."_

 _A few moments later, she had disappeared into the Paris skyline._

Chat sighed. "And she's probably with him now. Her confession probably went so well that they are off on a romantic date right now."

He hated that he felt hurt. He had been the one to force her to talk about it. He had been the one to encourage her.

"But she could've at least called if she wasn't coming." He pulled out his baton and tried calling again. It rang several times before going to voicemail. "LB, I finished patrol. Going home. Good night."

He knew he was being short and hoped his bitterness didn't come through too much. "Maybe she'll just think I'm tired," he mused.

Now as he journeyed back towards his home he spotted a light on a distant balcony and as he moved closer, he realized who it was.

 _Marinette…_

He watched as she leaned against the railing. _I still need to fix things with her tomorrow. But maybe Chat can do some damage control tonight_.

He hopped onto the roof and slid down the railing. "Hey there, Princess," he greeted softly. "We can't keep meeting this way." His tone was teasing but the playfulness disappeared when she looked up at him.

His hand moved to touch her cheek. "Have you been crying?" he whispered.

Marinette wiped at her face as she turned away. "No, of course not. Why would I be crying?"

He found himself wrapping his arms around her middle from behind. He rested his head against her back. "Whatever it is, it's not worth it. You shouldn't have to cry. Not someone like you."

Marinette couldn't stop herself from leaning into his touch. It felt nice to be held. "Unfortunately, heartbreak is a pretty good reason."

"Heartbreak?" he asked.

She moved out of his arms enough to turn and look at him. "Yeah, you remember that time you were here, when I told you I had my heart broken?"

He could only nod silently.

"Well, this time it was worse." She stepped away from him and back towards the railing. "I don't even know how I'm going to face him tomorrow. Or any other day for that matter."

Chat winced. Surely, she couldn't be referring to him. They were just friends, right?

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked, moving to stand beside her.

She sighed. "My friends got it in their heads that my crush secretly liked me, so they tried to get him to confess. Turns out not only does he think it would be impossible to ever be interested in me." She paused before glancing up at him and when she did Chat could see her eyes were wet again. "He's in love with Ladybug."

She spat out the words bitterly. Why was it that the only guys she might want to be interested in her seemed to pick Ladybug?

 _So I'm her crush… Adrien Agreste. And I broke her heart._ He let out a long sigh as he leaned on the railing. He desperately wanted to correct her. Make her understand that it wasn't that he found her unlikable. In reality he just hadn't thought about her that way. But he couldn't exactly do that.

"Well, I get you there, Princess."

"What happened with you?" She asked.

"I only convinced My Lady to ask out her crush. It apparently turned out so well that she didn't bother showing up for patrol tonight. She didn't even call. Must have been too busy."

Marinette wanted to protest. To explain why she hadn't shown up. But that would reveal her identity and she wasn't ready for that.

She touched his arm gently. "That's really wonderful of you to encourage her like that. But maybe it didn't work out. Maybe she got her heart broken too." She muttered.

Chat gave an empty laugh. "Any guy would be an idiot to reject her." His eyes then moved to meet hers. "Almost as much of an idiot as they'd be to reject you."

Marinette wasn't sure what made her do it. The hollow feeling in her heart. Or the sinking feeling in her stomach. Or just simply the fact that Chat was there and being sweet. He was always sweet though.

So she kissed him.

Chat's eyes went wide. Marinette was kissing _him. Kissing_ him.

She pulled away blushing. "I am so sorry. I wasn't thinking." She clutched at her head . "Now you'll probably leave and never want to come back and-"

She continued babbling but Chat couldn't take it anymore. The sight of her there, feeling so hurt. So heartbroken. He wanted to make it better. He had to. After all, it was his fault she was feeling like this.

He grabbed her wrists and pulled her back to him, kissing her lips once again.

It wasn't the most graceful kiss. Especially since the first kiss he even remembered was from a moment ago. But she melted into him nonetheless.

Their lips moved against each other hungrily. Not out of love, but out of desperation. A desperation to feel loved.

After a few minutes, they broke apart breathing hard.

"I'm sorry. We shouldn't."

Marinette stared at the ground as she spoke. If she looked at him she might kiss him again.

"Don't worry, Princess. If you don't want to, we won't." His words were quiet. Almost nonexistent.

She looked up at him again. Her eyes lighting up with emotion. "But that's the problem, Chat. I do want to. I want to kiss you. And I want you to make me feel loved. Wanted. I want-"

And he crashed his lips back onto hers. He backed her against the wall of the balcony. Pressing her into it as his hands gripped her hips. Because he wanted that too. Wanted to feel loved.

Even if it wasn't Ladybug. Marinette still loved him.

Even if it wasn't Adrien. Chat still loved her.

She moaned against his lips and he bit her bottom lip. When she gasped, he slipped his tongue into her mouth, tasting her own. She tasted sweet. Which made sense to him.

He pulled his mouth away and began to trail kiss across her jaw and down her neck. He heard her gasp when he started to suck on her neck.

"Adrien," she moaned softly.

Chat stiffened, worried his secret had been found out.

"Sorry," Marinette mumbled, her face turning red. She tried to pull away but that was difficult with her back against the wall. "That's his name. The guy I'm in love with." She allowed him a moment to process before continuing. "I'm sorry, I ruined it."

He shook his head and began kissing her neck again. Holding her more tightly. "Don't worry about it. Call me whatever you want."

She was about to protest. To push him away when he bit down and caused her to cry out in pleasure. He let out a low growl as Marinette dug her nails into his back.

 _I might regret this later but…_

She moved her mouth to his ear. "Do you want to go inside?" She whispered.

His mouth paused from kissing her and she worried she'd gone too far. Maybe he hadn't meant this. Maybe he only wanted to make out with her on her balcony.

Then Chat scooped her into his arms and dropped her through the trap door and onto her bed. A moment later he dropped down on top of her. The room was dark, perhaps she hadn't felt like turning on any lights in her depressed state.

He resumed kissing her and she moved her hands to his head. She ran her fingers through the blond locks and massaged his head. Enjoying the purring that seemed to vibrate from his chest.

He moved his mouth to her ear this time before whispering huskily, "If we are doing what I think we are, I'll need to drop my transformation. Can I trust you to keep your eyes closed?"

Marinette turned her head to look at him. "Are you okay with that?" She asked.

He nodded. "Are you?"

Marinette gave him a small smile in confirmation. "But just in case." She climbed out from under him and hurried down from her bed, only tripping once. Then returned a moment later with a piece of cloth. "Now I can wear this just in case I open my eyes."

Chat watched as she tied the cloth over her eyes. "I didn't realize you were into those kind of things, Princess," he teased.

Marinette rolled her eyes before lying back down. She waited for a moment and then there was a green flash of light as Chat muttered, "Claws in."

She felt movement at the foot of her bed and blushed when she realized he must be taking his clothes off. _At least the blindfold makes it easier to imagine it being Adrien,_ she thought. But then she felt guilty. As if she was insulting Chat by saying she had to pretend he was someone else. _No, Chat is probably imagining I'm Ladybug too._

She felt movement next to her.

"Do you want help taking off your clothes?"

She heard his whisper and could tell that he was nervous. _Maybe he's having second thoughts._ She nodded. "That would be good."

She shivered when his bare hand brushed her stomach.

"Sorry," came his reply. He carefully lifted her shirt over her head. Making sure not to let the blindfold fall off with it.

Marinette heard a sharp intake of breath and her hands instinctively covered her chest. "I can take off my bra," she muttered.

Adrien's hands found hers, stopping her movement. "May I?"

Marinette assumed her face was permanently red now. _Good thing it's dark in here._ She pulled her hands away and felt him pull her close. His arms wrapped around her and he undid the clasp of her bra with ease.

"Seems like you've done that before," she teased, trying to make it less awkward.

It was Adrien's turn to blush and he was glad she was blindfolded. How could he explain he knew how to undo clasps like that after modeling all kinds of various clothes with different fastenings. "Just lucky I guess," he answered before pulling back and laying the bra with her shirt.

Marinette's hands covered her chest, now feeling self-conscious.

Adrien placed his hands on her shoulders and helped her lie down before allowing his hands to move to her jeans. His hands were shaking as is fingers fumbled with the button. With each step it felt more real and he grew more nervous… excited? He wasn't really sure. All he knew was that he didn't want to stop now.

A moment later, the button gave way and he tugged her jeans off. His hands brushed the skin of her hips and she shuddered.

"Are you okay?" he whispered through the dark.

Marinette shook her head, "But I will be." With those words she reached out and grasped at his arm, pulling him down to her. Their lips crashing together in a heated kiss.

 **A/N: So this is chapter one and I'm hoping to update again by next week. Let me know what you think in a review if you'd like! Thanks for reading!**

 **~marauderluverz**


	2. Chapter 2: May I Help You Up

Chapter 2: May I Help You Up

It was four in the morning when Chat shook Marinette awake gently. "Marinette," he whispered. His hand caressed her cheek before moving back to her shoulder. "Please wake up." _I don't want to just leave. If I do that I won't be able to face her later today._

"C'mon, Marinette."

She groaned as she stretched and nearly smacked him in the face. "I don't wanna get up…" she murmured sleepily.

He chuckled at her behavior. "You don't have to, but I didn't want to leave without saying bye."

Marinette's eyes fluttered open, "Adrien?"

"Not exactly," he replied with a smirk.

Her blue eyes widened as she took in the black mask and cat ears. "Eep!" she squeaked, covering her face with the blanket.

Chat pulled it down enough to see her eyes. "Mari, I need you to know that I don't regret what happened last night because it was with you, and you are… very special to me. But I don't want things to be awkward between us because of it."

She sat up suddenly and hugged him. "I don't regret it either, but I get what you're saying. It doesn't change anything. We're each in love with other people, and I don't think it would be a good idea to make last night a regular thing." She pulled back and met his eyes. "But if you ever want to stop by and talk. Or sleep." She giggled. "You are always welcome."

He gave her a tight hug before standing up. "Sounds great, Princess. But I'd better get going. Try not to oversleep." He winked at her before jumping out through the trap door onto the balcony.

Marinette pulled her blankets back around herself and snuggled up as she prepared to fall back asleep. Then her eyes snapped open as she replayed the previous night's events in her mind.

 _I had sex with Chat Noir._

Marinette was up early that day. Mostly because she couldn't fall back asleep after Chat had left. Her and Tikki had had a long talk about making sure this didn't effect Marinette's relationship with Chat as Ladybug as well as not letting herself feel guilty when she saw Adrien at school. After all, she didn't belong to him.

* * *

When Adrien arrived at school, he was still thinking about Marinette. He wondered how he would look at her today without blushing. _Maybe I'll get lucky and she will be running late again. Then I'll have time to prepare myself to talk to her._

But Adrien was pretty sure his Chat Noir bad luck had kicked in when he stepped into the classroom and saw Marinette already sitting in her seat talking to Alya.

He greeted Nino and took his seat. Hoping to avoid starting a conversation with the bluenette this soon.

"Girl, what is up with you today? You're here early and you smell like you dumped a whole bottle of soap on yourself," Alya teased her friend. "You do look really tired though. You okay?"

Adrien knew he shouldn't be eavesdropping but he wanted to know how Marinette was doing too. _Maybe she changed her mind and hates Chat now._

"I'm fine, Alya. Really. I just didn't get much sleep last night. There was a cat on my balcony that wouldn't shut up," Marinette replied, and Adrien could hear the smile in her voice.

 _Well, now I know she doesn't hate Chat for last night. Now I just have to wait for lunch to make sure she doesn't hate Adrien for yesterday._

The morning passed without incident and lunch arrived quickly. Alya and Marinette were just saying good-bye to one another when Adrien caught up with them outside of the school. He waved good-bye to Alya and then tapped Marinette's shoulder. "Can I talk to you for a few minutes?"

Marinette glanced at him then back at the ground. "I getting home should," she said stumbling over her words. "I mean, you should be getting lunch. I mean," she took a breath. "I should be getting home."

She watched as a sad expression crossed Adrien's face before he hid it behind a forced smile.

"I understand," he replied, shifting his bag.

"But if it's just a few minutes that should be fine."

As nervous as she was to talk with Adrien alone, especially after the events of the night before, she couldn't stand seeing him look sad.

His face brightened as he realized she had accepted. "We can begin walking toward your house, if you'd like?" he offered.

Marinette smiled shyly and nodded.

The two began their walk down the sidewalk silently. Adrien felt unsure of how to start without making things more awkward.

After several minutes, he took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry about yesterday."

Adrien groaned. He was sure he had been about to say that, so why had Marinette just apologized?

The girl in question watched him expectantly.

He cleared his throat. "Did you just say _you_ were sorry?" he asked.

Marinette nodded, ducking her head so as not to meet his eyes. "I know I kind of freaked out and I wanted to apologize."

Adrien stopped now. He grabbed Marinette by the shoulders and faced her. "Marinette, you have nothing to be sorry about. I was going to apologize to you. I was the one who said something so insensitive." He sighed. "I want you to know I didn't mean it the way it came across. I just didn't want to make things awkward but I'm afraid it came out in a way that just hurt you."

Marinette blushed, realizing he was touching her shoulders. "Um, thank you. It's fine really. You don't have to worry about it." She smiled at him and Adrien felt his heart flutter.

He then realized he still had his hands on her shoulders and jerked back. "Sorry, I was just- umm," he pointed back towards the school. "I should probably go."

Marinette was just about to say good-bye when she heard the door of the bakery swing open behind her. She hadn't realized they had already made it to her home.

"Adrien, dear why don't you join us for lunch?"

Marinette spun around and saw her mom leaning out the door. "Mom!" she hissed.

Adrien rubbed the back of his neck. "I'm not sure if I should," he replied.

Marinette caught the uncertain look in his eye as he glanced toward her. _Keep it together, Marinette. He might be saying no just to keep things from being awkward._ She scolded herself before smiling at Adrien.

"If you have something you need to do, I understand. But if not, you really should join us. I remember how much you enjoyed my parents' cooking the last time you tried it."

She watched as his face relaxed. "Well then, if you insist." He turned back to her mother. "Thank you for the invitation, Mrs. Cheng."

Once inside, they passed through the bakery and continued up the steps to the main living area. Marinette saw that the table had already been set for both her and Adrien. She saw a mischievous smile on her mom's face as she busied herself in the kitchen.

"Please, sit down and eat. Tom made those hand pies fresh this morning and there are plenty more if you are still hungry," Sabine nodded toward a tray of hand pies that was resting on the kitchen counter. "Now, I really should go help your father in the bakery. Just call if you need anything." And with those words she left the two of them alone in the living room.

Marinette could feel her nervousness resurfacing. "We shall? I mean, seashell- ack! I mean shall we?"

Adrien struggled to hold in a laugh. He wasn't sure why she had invited him to stay if it made her so nervous. They sat and began to eat, Adrien finishing four hand pies by the time Marinette had finished two.

He leaned back in his chair taking a deep breath. "Your dad is the best baker ever," he said with a contented sigh.

Marinette smiled. "Don't let him hear you say that. Then he might never let you leave. At least not until you sampled everything." She stood up to take her plate to the sink. "Papa loves someone who appreciates good food."

 _Then I guess he'd love Plagg._ "It would be a dream come true to stay here forever." He froze when he heard what he had said. Then the sound of a plate crashing into the floor startled him out of his trance.

"Oh gosh!" Marinette exclaimed staring down at the broken plate. "Mom is not going to be happy. That's the second dish this week."

Adrien moved to help her, starting to pick up some of the bigger pieces. "Are you okay, Marinette?"

She nodded. "But be careful. You don't have to do that. I'll get a broom."

Adrien watched as she hurried about, grabbing a broom and dustpan and cleaning up the remaining pieces. He watched the determined look on her face as she carefully cleaned up every fragment of the shattered plate. The way she chewed her lip in concentration and the satisfied smile once she had determined everything was cleaned sufficiently. She put a finger to her lips, "Don't tell my mom, okay?" She said with a wink.

 _Did she just wink at me? She is so cute. Wait. What?_ He struggled not to blush at his own thoughts.

"Umm, Adrien?"

He looked up to see a blushing Marinette watching him. "Sorry, what?" he asked, realizing he hadn't been listening.

Marinette laughed, "I was just saying I'll throw this stuff away and then we could play some Mecha Strike. Umm, I mean, if you want."

He nodded, standing and moving out of the way. "Sounds great!"

He stared after her as she left down the stairs. _Maybe it wouldn't be so bad to stay here forever._

* * *

That night Adrien decided to go visit Marinette again as Chat.

"What are you in love with her now?" Plagg teased.

"No, I just want to check on her. Make sure she's not mad at Adrien." At least, that was what he told himself. It had nothing to do with the fact that she smelled sweet and radiated warmth like the sunshine.

So he soon found himself bounding across Paris's rooftops. But when he reached Marinette's balcony, he found it was empty. "Well, seeing as she's not on her balcony, she must be feeling better than before." He padded across the roof until he reached her trapdoor and knocked. He half expected her to be asleep. It was nearly 11:30. He turned away after a moment. _I guess I'll try again next time._

He felt a tug on his tail, stopping his movement. He glanced back to see a sleepy looking Marinette still hanging onto his tail. "Where are you going, kitty?"

He smiled at her. She was teasing him and he loved that. "Nowhere, Purrincess. I just didn't want to interrupt your beauty sleep." He winked at her and watched as she rolled her eyes before beckoning him to follow her inside.

He followed willingly down the steps and landed on her bed happily. She stared at him expectantly.

"So what brings you here so late?" She asked finally, seeing he wasn't about to tell her on his own.

"Nothing really. Just thought I should check and see how school went for you today."

Marinette chewed her lip thoughtfully. "School was… surprisingly fine."

"And seeing your crush?"

A small smile appeared on her lips. "He was sweet. He really is a wonderful guy."

Chat watched as she played with a strand of her hair.

"He even felt the need to apologize to me." She looked at Chat in amazement. "Isn't that crazy? I mean, it wasn't like he intended to hurt me. I wouldn't have held it against him."

He nodded, feeling a strange warmth in his chest at her words. _She really thinks I'm so amazing, when she's the amazing one. Still being so nice after how blind I've been._

"He doesn't deserve you."

The words were out of his mouth before he realized that _Chat_ couldn't say that kind of thing. It wasn't _his_ place.

Marinette's eyes flashed. "I guess it's a good thing then that it's not up to you to decide."

Her words stung. He guessed it hurt because she had never spoken to him so harshly. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean that. I just meant-" he sighed. Why was this so hard? "It's just that you're the wonderful one. The one who still manages to be kind after he broke your heart."

She stared at him in silence and felt a lump in her throat at his sweet words. "Thank you, Chat. I'm sorry for getting mad. I think I'm just tired." She sighed. "You should probably go though." She gave him a sheepish smile, still feeling guilty for speaking sharply.

He gave her a tight hug before pulling himself up through the trapdoor. But he barely heard her words behind him.

"And Ladybug doesn't deserve you, silly kitty."

* * *

Inside, Marinette was reminded of her alter-ego at her words. Then she realized something.

"I never told Chat why I didn't show up." She jumped out of bed in a panic. "Tikki! Get up. I need you." She hurried to the place where Tikki was resting on her dresser, carefully hidden from view.

The kwami opened her eyes slowly. "What is it, Marinette?" She asked with a yawn.

"I need to transform. Before Chat gets home." She didn't have time for further explanation and was grateful when Tikki didn't require one.

"Say the words, Marinette."

The young heroine nodded. "Tikki, spots on!"

Once she had transformed, Ladybug quickly leapt a few buildings away before calling Chat on her yoyo.

He picked up after three rings. "Ladybug?" he asked.

"Hi Chat," she said softly. "Do you have a few minutes?"

Not even five minutes later, both heroes landed atop the Eiffel Tower. She waved at him shyly.

"What's up?" he asked.

Ladybug looked down, "Thanks for meeting me. I know it's late."

He smiled at her before his smile turned into a yawn. "No worries. But why are you out? No akumas right?"

She shook her head. "No akumas. I just needed to apologize."

He cocked his head, unsure of what she was talking about.

"For not showing up for patrol. I completely forgot and then I just realized tonight that I didn't show. I got your messages."

In the dim light, it was hard to tell for sure but Chat was pretty sure Ladybug was blushing.

"It's okay, Bugaboo. I get it. You were probably just enjoying your time with your mystery guy." He hoped no sound of hurt had made its way into his words. He didn't want her to know how much it had bothered him to be ditched.

"No matter what the reason, I should have been here. I'm sorry I left you hanging."

He smirked at her. "Was that a pun?"

Her eyebrows creased in confusion. Then she groaned. "That was unintentional." She fidgeted with an earring. "Are we okay?"

"Of course, My lady. I could never be mad at you," he said, gently taking hold of her other hand.

Ladybug gave his hand a small squeeze. "Thanks, Chat." She yawned. "Well, we should probably both get to bed." She gave him a sleepy smile that felt somewhat familiar. "Good night, Kitty." She turned to leave, launching her yoyo toward a nearby building.

She glanced back at him one more time. "And Chat?"

"Yes, my lady?"

"Thank you for your advice before, but it didn't work out this time. Thanks for being a good friend."

He watched in a stunned silence as she disappeared into the night. His heart leapt into his throat at the idea that that meant she was still available. The next moment he felt sick. _How can I even be a little bit happy that she had her heartbroken? No, that's not right._ He shook his head.

Self-loathing flooded through him. How could he say he truly loved Ladybug if even for a second he was happy about her misfortune. He clenched a fist. "I'll just have to try harder to be the good friend my lady thinks I am."

And with that last thought, he bounded off into the night.

* * *

 **~6 weeks later~**

Marinette lay on her chaise feeling like she was dying. Alya shook her head watching her with a small smile. "You sure you didn't do anything to embarrass yourself in front of Adrien? Maybe this is your anxiety acting up." She suggested.

Marinette groaned. "I'm pretty sure I know when I'm sick, Alya." She pulled her trash bin close again as she gagged into it.

Alya patted her head gently. "Well, I left your homework on the desk for when you feel up to it. I can't believe you were sick all weekend too. You sure there's nothing else that might be causing this? Maybe food poisoning?"

"I've only eaten stuff from home lately. So it can't be that."

Alya shrugged, "Well, at least you aren't on your period too. The last time I was sick I had to deal with both and I was out of commission for a whole week. Ugh! I missed like three akuma attacks!"

Marinette chuckled at her friend's theatrics. "You gotta get your priorities straight."

Alya stuck her tongue out at her, then made a face when her text alert beeped. "Gotta get home to watch the twins. See you, M. Feel better! I'll text you later." The brunette called as she exited through the trap door.

Marinette laid back against her pillow. "That would suck if I got my period while I was this sick." She sat thinking for a moment before her eyes went wide.

"Wait a second!" she jumped off the chaise and hurried to her desk, pulling out a small calendar.

"What is it, Marinette?" Tikki asked, flying to look at her chosen.

Marinette counted weeks in her book before meeting Tikki's eyes. "No no no! My period is three weeks late. Tikki, what if I'm not just sick?"

Tikki gasped and covered her mouth before flying close and nuzzling Marinette's cheek. "It'll be okay, Marinette." She then looked into the teenager's eyes seriously. "But we should find out for sure."

Marinette stared off in a trance. Thoughts were moving through her mind too fast for her to process the situation. She nodded. "Let's go." She opened her mouth to call for her transformation but then immediately reached for her trash bin.

Tikki patted her back soothingly. "Maybe see if your parents have any gingerbread? It might help."

Half an hour later, with several gingerbread cookies tucked into her purse, Marinette walked the unfamiliar streets of a Paris suburb. "At least there won't be a danger of me running into anyone I know," she told Tikki as she pulled out another cookie to munch on it thoughtfully. She was grateful the gingerbread was helping. _Good thing I'm a baker's daughter,_ she thought with a giggle.

She entered a nearby corner store and tried to look natural as she searched the aisles for a pregnancy test. _Where would they be?_

"Did you need any help, Miss?"

Marinette jumped at the question. She turned to find a young woman who looked to be in her early twenties. Her smile was friendly so instead of just thanking her and moving away, Marinette decided it would be best to ask.

"Yes, where are the, umm…" she fidgeted with her purse strap as she bounced on her feet.

The girl's eyes widened in understanding. She lowered her voice, "Pregnancy tests?" She asked.

Marinette squeaked, then nodded.

The girl led her a few aisles away and stopped in front of a display that made Marinette blush. The worker watched her, "Do you know which one you want?"

The teen shook her head. The worker picked up one of the boxes. "This comes with three, so you can be sure of the result, and it's not too expensive. Or you can try one of these ones, they have a digital reading that some people prefer to the lines."

Marinette stared down at the box that had been handed to her.

"I'll be up at the front when you're ready to check out." Her hand patted Marinette's shoulder once before she stepped away.

"Which one do you want to get?" Tikki asked, peeking out from her hiding place.

"I don't know. This one looks confusing but this one costs more money." She sighed feeling overwhelmed.

Tikki touched Marinette's hand. "How about you stick with the digital ones? At least then you won't question the result."

Marinette gave her a grateful smile and picked up three boxes of the single digital tests. She stepped out of the aisle and felt her stomach growl.

"Maybe I should grab some snacks too. That should make buying it feel less awkward."

Tikki nodded to her before hiding back in the purse.

Marinette walked down a few aisles, wondering what snacks she should buy. She turned into an aisle only to immediately crash into somebody. Her boxes tumbled to the floor and she dove to grab them.

"Sorry!" she exclaimed, feeling embarrassment flood through her. The other person had knelt to help her. They paused however as they realized what the item was.

 _Of course, they'd be shocked seeing a sixteen year old purchasing this. Maybe I can lie and say they're for my mom._

"Marinette?"

Her eyes darted up to meet green ones and she nearly screamed. Because of course she had never wanted anyone to see her purchasing pregnancy tests, but even more than that, she would never want him to find out.

"Adrien."

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you so much for reading chapter 2 of my first Miraculous fic! I' really excited for my plan with this. But I love hearing feedback and suggestions. Thanks again!**

 **~marauderluverz**


	3. Chapter 3: May I Hold You

Chapter 3: May I Hold You

"Marinette?"

A surprised gasp came from the girl in front of him. "Adrien."

He saw the panic in her eyes and watched as her face turned red.

"It's not what you think!" she blurted out.

 _Not what I-? What is she talking about?_ He glanced down at what he was holding. _A pregnancy test?_ He fought to keep himself from blushing just as much.

"I- I didn't think. I mean, I didn't think anything. I mean," he sputtered before finally realizing he should hand it back to her.

Marinette collected her boxes and stood up. "They aren't for me. They're for… my … mom."

"Your mom?"

Marinette face-palmed. _Why on earth would her mom send her teenage daughter to buy pregnancy tests?_ "I mean, they are for my friend… yeah. A friend."

"A friend?" he couldn't help but raise his eyebrow. A friend would mean Alya and he was fairly certain that girl would manage her own purchase just fine.

Marinette looked hopeless. A way he remembered seeing her several weeks back right before he had kissed her and they- _oh crap._

Marinette fidgeted with her purse, looking awkward.

 _Oh, I'm making this awkward._ Adrien swallowed and gave Marinette a comforting smile. "It's okay, I won't tell anyone. Besides, I have my own secret."

He could see her whole body seem to relax as she looked at him curiously. He held out his shopping basket which was filled with all kinds of snacks and sodas she was fairly certain did not belong in a strict model diet.

A nervous giggle escaped her mouth. "I was wondering why you were so far out from town. Did you walk all the way here?"

Adrien rubbed the back of his neck. "Umm, I took a cab. What about you?"

"Yeah, I took the metro. Didn't think I'd run into anyone I knew this far out."

He chuckled, "Sorry. But seriously, Marinette," he placed a hand on her shoulder. "I won't say anything to anyone."

She nearly melted under his gaze. "Thank you, Adrien."

He stepped back then, "I should get going. Will you get home okay?"

Marinette nodded, "I'll be fine."

She watched as he walked away before lowering herself to the ground again. "Ugh! Tikki, if Ladybug is so lucky then why of all people did I run into Adrien."

* * *

As Chat crossed the rooftops of Paris on his way home, carrying his bag of snacks, his thoughts remained with Marinette. _She thinks she might be pregnant? But that would mean it's… mine? Unless there's someone else but…_

He shook his head. Marinette didn't seem like the type of girl to have multiple partners but then again how would he know?

He continued on to his home and fell into his bed before opening a chocolate bar. "Guess there's no use worrying until she finds out." But even as he told himself this, he knew it wouldn't stop the constant anxiety that was now filling him.

* * *

Marinette stared at the pregnancy test in her hand. She hadn't opened it yet. And quite frankly, she didn't want to.

"Marinette," Tikki called to her, "You'll have to choose a time to do it eventually."

She sighed, "I know. Tikki. But I don't know if I'm ready for the answer."

Marinette put the test back into her bag and buried the bag in the back of her drawer, behind old clothes that no longer fit her. Once it was successfully hidden, she crawled into bed and pulled up the covers. "I'll do a test tomorrow night," she told Tikki as she turned out the lights.

* * *

The next day at school, Marinette seemed normal (aside from a newfound obsession with gingerbread) and Adrien wondered if that meant the test had come back negative.

"Then why don't you ask her?" Plagg complained that night as the blond got ready for bed.

"Because I can't just go up to her and ask that. It's technically none of my business." He sighed. "Well, at least if it comes back positive she'll have to tell Chat. Maybe I should go see her?"

"Do we have to go out tonight?" Plagg whined.

Adrien shook his head at his kwami. "I'll bring an extra wheel of camembert to school tomorrow for you," he promised.

Plagg sighed dramatically, "Fine. I guess that will have to- woah!" he yelled as Adrien called for his transformation.

Chat flew across Paris, his impatience to hear the truth from his princess coursing through his veins. He landed as softly as possible on Marinette's balcony and crept to the trapdoor. _Hopefully, she'll still be awake._

"Breaking into people's houses, Chaton? I think that would make people doubt your heroic reputation."

Chat spun around and spotted Ladybug on the roof next door. "It wasn't, I mean, I'm not breaking in." _Cool it, Agreste. You'll blow your cover. LB doesn't need to know about what happened with Marinette._ He winked at her then, "My lady, I'm not a cat burglar."

Ladybug rolled her eyes, a small smile on her mouth. "Come on, Chat. Looks like the light is off. You shouldn't disturb her sleep." She turned and swung a couple of buildings away.

Chat glanced down at the trap door. _Sorry, Princess. Our visit will have to wait._ He then turned and jumped across the roof to catch up to his partner.

"What're you doing out tonight?"

They stared at each other for a moment, unsure of who should answer first since they had both asked at the same time.

Ladybug laughed, "I just needed some air. Wanted some time to think."

Chat nodded, rubbing the back of his neck. "Yeah. Same here."

Ladybug raised an eyebrow. "So you sneak into the bedrooms of teen girls to 'think'?"

He blushed at her smirk. "I don't sneak into girls' rooms." He meant it to come out indignantly but it sounded quiet, like he didn't believe himself either.

Ladybug burst out laughing at that. "Calm down, Chaton. I was just teasing you." She ruffled his hair. "Thanks for cheering me up."

He smiled, happy that she was feeling better. "If you want to talk, Bugaboo. I'm here and very willing for a distraction from my own problems."

Ladybug sat on the roof and patted the spot beside her, staring up into the night sky. "Do you ever feel like everything is about to change, and you can't stop it but if you don't acknowledge it, then maybe you can just pretend it isn't?"

Chat was silent for a moment. "Yeah," he let the word out in a breath, barely heard in the Paris night. "I understand exactly how that feels."

"In that case, would it make me a bad person to hold off on acknowledging it? Even if it'll effect other people."

He could hear the uncertainty in her voice. A tone he rarely heard from her. "Bugaboo." She turned to look at him and he pulled her into a hug. "You do whatever is best for you. Take your time."

Ladybug bit back tears as her partner held her tightly. "Thank you, Chat. I needed to hear that."

He placed a kiss on the top of her head. "As much as I'd love to stay out here with you, we should purrobably get our beauty sleep."

Ladybug nodded with a yawn against his shoulder. "All right, Chaton. I'll see you for patrol on Saturday."

They stood up and Chat gave his standard two fingered salute before blowing her a kiss and heading off. Ladybug swung off to the opposite direction for only a moment before hurrying back to her balcony and dropping her transformation.

She smiled as she crawled into bed. _At least I know he agrees with my decision to wait before finding out. Hopefully, that means he won't be mad no matter how it turns out._

* * *

Thursday evening found Adrien Agreste anxiously pacing his bedroom.

"You're going to wear a hole through the floor with all that pacing," Plagg warned as he munched on a round of camembert. "Why don't you sit down and relax?"

Adrien shot an irritated glance at his kwami. "How can I relax when I'm still waiting to find out if she took the test?" He tugged at his hair. "I thought she would be anxious to get it over with and find out. But she hasn't acted any different since last weekend."

"Maybe she did the test and found out she's not pregnant?" Plagg suggested.

"But there would be some kind of difference, wouldn't there? Like a day where she came in super happy. Something." He sighed, throwing himself back onto his bed. "This stress will give me gray hair."

"At least you know your dad would pay to dye it," Plagg cackled.

"Not helpful."

"Then why don't you go see her. Go as Chat and ask her," the kwami suggested.

Adrien sat up excitedly. "I could- wait." He groaned. "But Chat doesn't know about the test. How would I even bring it up?"

"Well, you got yourself into this mess, lover boy. Just find a way to ask."

"Maybe I could show up and just say, 'Hey, Princess, so I was just wondering if you think that after that one time having sex, maybe you could be pregnant. So maybe you should check.' Ugh! No, she'd probably kick me out."

Adrien got up and began to pace again. "I could always tell her I ran into my friend Adrien who mentioned seeing her." He glanced at Plagg.

Plagg laughed, "That'll be perfect! And then she'll hate Chat and Adrien."

"Well, I can't go in with some excuse of how cats can sense when a woman is pregnant!" he shot back irritably.

Plagg sighed, "Sorry, Kid. I know this is important." He floated next to Adrien and patted his shoulder. "Wait, I know what you can say!"

The teen looked at him expectantly.

"Just ask if she knows that cats can have up to eight kittens in a litter."

Plagg moved just quick enough to dodge being hit by the pillow Adrien chucked at him.

* * *

The next day at school, Adrien watched Marinette carefully. He could tell she seemed nervous and a little more cautious then usual. Making sure she didn't trip over anything or drop her bag.

 _I'll go see her as Chat tonight, and I'll just have to hope she'll tell me._ He thought as he practiced fencing. Or at least, attempted to practice.

Monsieur D'Argencourt tutted at Adrien. "Poor form, Monsieur Agreste! Focus! In a true duel you would be wounded by now."

"Yes, Sir!" he called through his fencing mask. _Got to focus. And not on Marinette. Or that darned pregnancy test._

"Monsieur Agreste!"

The call of warning came too late as Adrien was hit and knocked onto the ground. The other student helped him up, but that didn't help him any against his instructor.

* * *

Adrien grumbled complaints as he collected the random pieces of fencing equipment that his teammates had left strewn throughout the locker room. That had been his punishment. He was just lucky he didn't have a photo shoot after this. Half an hour after the other students had left, he finally made it to his locker to head home. But just as he closed his locker, he heard the sound of sobs.

 _Someone's still here?_ He wondered as he moved toward the sound. He made it all the way to the door of the girls' bathroom. _It's coming from in here._ He hesitated a moment, unsure of what to do.

"Let's go home," Plagg whined from inside Adrien's shirt.

"No, I need to check. Someone could be about to get akumatized." And with his mind made up he knocked on the door. "Hello, I'm coming in," he called.

He stepped just beyond the door and saw who had been crying. "Marinette," his voice was soft as he spoke her name. Then he moved across the room to where she was sitting against one of the walls, her head buried in her arms.

"Hey, Marinette, what's wrong?"

She jumped, looking up at the sound of him. "A-Adrien! What? Why are you here?" Her shock seemed to have stopped her tears for the moment. "I thought I was alone."

He rubbed the back of his neck, feeling bad for intruding. "Sorry. I was just heading out but I heard you crying and I wanted to make sure you were okay."

She wiped at her eyes as a sob hiccupped out of her. "I- I'll be fine. It's nothing."

Adrien glanced down at the ring on his hand, before looking back at her. "Does your crying have anything to do with when I saw you at the store on Monday?"

"This wasn't what was supposed to happen. You weren't supposed to be here." Her voice was quiet and he assumed she was mostly talking to herself. Then a manic laugh bubbled out of her throat. "Why're you always there now? It's like you're only there when I'm making a fool of myself." Another laugh became a sob and Adrien sat next to her, pulling her into a one-sided hug.

After several minutes of crying, Marinette's sobbing slowed and she seemed calmer. She sighed, her head leaned against his shoulder. "I took one of those stupid tests," she murmured softly. "It was positive."

Adrien felt his heart twist painfully, even before he heard the hopelessness in Marinette's next words.

"I'm pregnant."

"It'll be okay." He regretted the words the moment he spoke them. Making such an empty promise seemed almost cruel.

But she didn't shove him away or slap him. Instead, she turned toward him slightly and hugged him back. His hand began to rub her back gently. "It'll all be okay."

* * *

Half an hour later, Marinette sat at a small table just outside of an ice cream shop. She watched as Adrien emerged from the store with two cups of ice cream. He set hers in front of her.

"Chocolate chip cookie dough," he announced, "With hot fudge and sprinkles."

Marinette murmured a quiet "thanks " before taking a bite. "What did you get?"

"Strawberry," he answered, taking a bite of his own treat.

"You know, you didn't have to do this," she told him, gesturing to the table and ice cream. "I could've made do."

He shrugged, "I couldn't just leave you there crying. What if you had been akumatized?"

Marinette's eyes went wide at the thought. Their was a new layer to her concern over getting akumatized. She had the normal worry of every Parisian at the damage they might do while not in control, the added concern of being the only person who could fix things after an akuma, and now a brand new worry that terrified her. A baby.

"You're right. I should be more careful."

Adrien shook his head. "It's not like you could help it. You're dealing with a lot."

She nodded and ate some more of her ice cream. The realization of pregnancy sinking in more with every moment. So much so, that she almost didn't hear Adrien's next question.

"Will you tell the father?"

Marinette's eyes shot up to meet his. Wide and afraid.

 _Like a deer in the headlights,_ Adrien thought. "Sorry, it's none of my business. I was just worried about you," he quickly added, not wanting to upset her again.

She took a thoughtful bite of her dessert. "I'm not going to tell him."

Adrien felt his heart rate quicken. "What? Don't you think you should?"

She shook her head. "He doesn't have time to worry about me or a baby. He's got a very hectic life. And besides, we aren't really together." Her cheeks burned red at the statement.

Adrien felt his own face heat up. "You don't think he'd want to know anyway?" he asked.

"I- I don't know. It's just complicated. He has bigger responsibilities to worry about aside from raising a kid," Marinette stabbed at her ice cream with her spoon, obviously frustrated with their conversation.

"So, you plan on keeping the baby?" the words were out of his mouth before he heard the meaning behind them. His mouth snapped shut wishing he hadn't said anything at all. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-" he coughed. "It wasn't my place and I'm sure you haven't really had time to think about anything like that anyway."

Marinette swirled her ice cream as it melted, a thoughtful look on her face. Then she looked up at him, a mixture of fear and determination lighting her eyes.

"Yeah, I- I think I am going to keep the baby."

* * *

 **A/N: And there you have chapter 3! Thank you for your patience in waiting and thanks for popping in to read the update. I'm really excited to be getting into the main part of the fic now. If there's anything you're wanting to see included leave me a review or send me a pm and see if itll fit in.**

 **Thanks for reading! ~marauderluverz**


	4. Chapter 4: As You Fall to Sleep

Chapter 4: As You Fall to Sleep

Adrien's head was still spinning as he walked Marinette home. The idea that she would plan to keep and raise a baby at the age of sixteen hadn't really occurred to him. _Although, I guess I was so busy worrying about if she was pregnant, I forgot to consider what we would do if the answer was yes._

The pair stopped just outside of the bakery. Marinette shifted her feet awkwardly before speaking, keeping her eyes on the ground instead of on the model.

"Thanks for taking me for ice cream. You really didn't have to," she said quietly.

Adrien shook his head. "It wasn't a problem. I just wanted to cheer you up. And Marinette," he paused, unsure about his next words. "If you need anything, please let me know. I know I'm pretty busy, but I'm still your friend, and I care about you."

Her face tinged pink at his words. "Thank you, Adrien. I appreciate it."

"And, promise me you'll at least think about talking to him?" His words were timid. As if speaking them too loud could shatter the calm surrounding them.

Marinette looked uncertain. "Okay, I think I can do that." She finally told him. "Oh, I should go. Monday see you! I mean, see Monday you. See you Monday?" She giggled nervously before waving at him and hurrying inside.

He turned and headed back towards his house. "I'll just have to visit her tomorrow as Chat and see if she tells me." He muttered as he walked.

"What will you do with a baby?" Plagg asked from inside his over shirt. "She was right. You are super busy with other things."

Adrien's eyebrows scrunched together as he thought. He really wasn't sure what he'd do with a baby. He hadn't planned on starting a family for another five years at least. And even then, Ladybug didn't seem interested so it would have taken waiting until he found someone else he could love.

"I-I don't know, Plagg. But I can't let her do this alone. It's my fault too."

Plagg smiled as he watched his chosen hurry home. _This kid is a good one. And just wait til he finds out._

The next day, Adrien moved through his day at what felt like an alarmingly slow rate. He couldn't wait for the day to be over so he could go pay Marinette a visit. But he had two photo shoots and fencing practice since he had screwed up so badly Friday, and those extended an already long and boring day.

By the afternoon, Adrien had spent his entire day trying to figure out how his conversation with Marinette was going to go that night. _I want her to know that I support her decision no matter what. But how will I balance helping her with superhero duties and "Adrien" duties?_

The idea didn't come to him until Natalie entered his room to announce dinner would be ready in thirty minutes.

"Oh, and Adrien," she said, glancing back at him as she stepped through the door. "Your father will be joining you for dinner tonight so please be on time."

"I could talk to my dad!" Adrien exclaimed, startling a snoozing Plagg.

"About what?" Plagg asked, stretching.

"About balancing work and family. If it's normal to feel this nervous about the situation. Sure it was different for him but maybe," he sighed, "Maybe this time he can help."

Plagg shook his head. "Bad idea."

Adrien ignored his kwami. "I've got to get ready for dinner," he said, jumping up and heading into his bathroom.

"Why does he always seem to think this time will be different?" Plagg muttered to himself.

As Adrien stepped into the dining room, his nerves multiplied at the sight of his dad seated at the head of the table.

"Good evening, Father," he greeted quietly.

His dad glanced up from his tablet. "Good evening, Adrien. How did fending practice go today? Better than Friday I should hope."

Adrien felt his cheeks heat up at his father's words. "It went well. I was feeling better and was more focused."

Gabriel nodded, "Don't let it happen again." He then turned his eyes back to his tablet.

Adrien ate in silence for a few minutes before finally gaining the courage to speak. "Father, I was hoping to speak with you about something."

Gabriel looked at him again, a mildly interested expression on his face. "What is it, Adrien?"

"I-" but that was the only word he managed to say before Gabriel's phone rang.

"Hello, this is Gabriel. Yes, just a minute." Without another look at his son, Gabriel rose from his seat and headed toward his office, tablet in hand.

"Father!" Adrien called, standing up.

Gabriel looked back at him, "Just a moment," he said to the person on the phone. "What is it? I am very busy."

Adrien swallowed down any meek response he may have used before. "I needed to talk to you about something important."

Gabriel sighed, "I don't have time right now. When you are a parent you will understand that you can't always cater to your child's wishes."

He watched as his father then turned and marched into his office, slamming the door behind him. Adrien stared at the door for several minutes before slamming his hands down onto the dining table in frustration. He stormed from the room and headed to his bedroom, ignoring the sound of Nathalie calling his name. He knew she'd give up when he didn't respond.

Plagg appeared as Adrien's bedroom door slammed shut. "You okay, Kid?"

Adrien wiped at his eyes with a fist, willing the tears away. "Every time I need something. Actually, need. He is unavailable. What kind of a father does that?" he dropped down onto his couch, silent for a moment before looking up towards his windows. "Plagg, let's go. Claws Out!"

Chat Noir moved toward the window and pushed one open. "At least I know what kind of father I _don't_ want to be." He spat the words back at his empty room before leaping out the window and into the Paris evening.

* * *

Marinette sat on her balcony attempting to sketch something. Anything really. Just something to distract her from her present situation. She had tried to stay inside and play video games or listen to music but she couldn't take the suffocating feel of her walls.

She had moved out to her balcony for fresh air along with her sketch book and pencils. A sundress lay half finished on the page. The idea had been something light and fun she could wear the following summer, but her inspiration was gone now as she debated over what to do.

A thump sounded nearby and she looked around to see Chat crouched on her railing.

"Hey, Princess," he greeted with a wave. "Nice weather, huh?"

Marinette could feel her mind ablaze with alarm bells. Sure, she had promised Adrien that she would think about telling Chat about the pregnancy but she hadn't expected to see him so soon.

"Hey, Chat," she said, giving him a weak smile. "What brings you around?"

He moved closer, "Nothing really. Just wanted to come see my favorite civilian and check how you were doing. Thought maybe we could _chat._ " He gave a wink, smiling at his own pun.

Marinette rolled her eyes. "Sorry, but I'm not really feeling up to talking. Maybe another day?" She asked, standing up and taking a small step toward her trap door.

Chat cocked his head to the side in confusion. "Sure, that's fine. How about tomorrow?"

Marinette shook her head. "That won't work. Actually, I'm pretty busy for the next few weeks. So maybe it's best if you don't stop by for a while."

Before he could blink, the space Marinette had previously occupied was empty and her trap door was clicking shut. He chuckled at her attempt to avoid him. _She must be nervous._ He stepped over to the trap door and gave it a small tug, frowning when it didn't give way.

 _She locked it?_

He knocked on the door, "Marinette? Princess, come on." He dropped cross-legged next to the trap door. "I thought you said I could come by to talk," he muttered.

 _I guess she's not going to let me in._ He hopped up and moved across the balcony to leave. He'd try again the next night. Maybe catch her off guard and prevent her from leaving. Then he sighed, "She must really not want to talk to me."

That was when he spotted her sketch book, still open on the chair next to her pencils. He picked it up and flipped to a blank page. He began to scrawl out a message on the page before scratching out part of it and starting again. Finally, he ripped the page out and folded it to slide it through the trap door.

He shook his head, "If she doesn't want to tell me, then she doesn't have to." He unzipped a pocket on his suit and slipped the paper inside before extending his staff and leaping to the next roof.

Unbeknownst to him, that carefully folded note flew out of his pocket, landing back on Marinette's balcony and into a planter.

* * *

"Marinette! I thought you were going to tell him?" Tikki said, watching her chosen carefully. She was more than a little worried about the current situation.

Marinette pulled up the covers as she sat in her bed and pulled her knees to her chest. "I only told Adrien I would think about it. And I did." Marinette chewed her lip anxiously. "I _was_ going to tell him. I just got scared I guess."

Tikki nuzzled Marinette's hand. "It's okay, Marinette. Take your time. You know he wouldn't want you to tell him until you are ready."

"You're right, Tikki. But I'll try and not keep him waiting too long."

* * *

By the time Monday morning arrived, Adrien was in a less than great mood. He had attempted to stop by Marinette's balcony the night before in the hopes she would feel more ready to talk but her trap door had been locked yet again.

 _Just because she doesn't want to tell me, doesn't mean she has to avoid me completely,_ he thought as he threw his books into his locker. He slammed it shut ignoring Plagg's grumbles as his bag smacked into the wall when he threw it onto his shoulder. He stepped into class and his eyes went straight to Marinette's seat, which was empty as usual first thing in the morning.

The rest of the class filed in, filling the seats around him up until the warning bell rang. Adrien tensed, wondering if Marinette would be there. Was she doing okay? Nothing could have happened to her since last night, right?

"Yo, dude, you okay?" Nino asked, nudging him with an elbow. "You're going to break your pen."

Adrien glanced down to see his knuckles had gone white as he gripped his pen. He relaxed and set the pen on his desk. "Yeah. Just stressed," he answered honestly.

Just as the final bell rang, the door opened and Marinette slipped inside. She passed Adrien and climbed into her seat. Adrien heard some whispered conversation between the two girls behind him but tried to focus on the lesson. He couldn't afford to keep being distracted.

As lunch neared, a piece of paper landed on his desk. He picked it up and opened it on his lap to prevent the teacher from seeing.

 **Can you meet me at lunch? I need to ask you something.**

 **-M**

Adrien waited just outside the classroom door for Marinette to emerge. She and Alya waved good-bye to each other before Alya hurried off to catch up with Nino, while Marinette turned to meet his shining green eyes.

"Hey, A- Adrien. Thanks for meeting me."

Adrien was pretty sure the minimal stuttering was mostly due to the fact that she'd looked away as soon as she had begun talking to him.

"No problem. Should we go somewhere to talk during lunch?" he offered.

Marinette blushed, "That'd be grawsome. I mean, awesate. I mean, yes."

Adrien led the way and they wound up outside of a sandwich shop Nino had introduced him to not too long before. After buying their lunches, the pair settled onto a nearby bench.

"What's up?" he asked.

Marinette stared down at her sandwich in silence, already regretting passing him that note.

"Marinette? You can tell me." Adrien placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I- I know it'll be a huge inconvenience. And I'm sure you are super busy. But I have a doctor appointment for the- um, on Thursday and I'm scared to go by myself, and you're the only person who knows."

He stared at her, eyebrows raised at the long, yet coherent, outburst.

Marinette looked up at him through her lashes, suddenly feeling stupid for asking. "Never mind! It's okay. I can go by myself," she exclaimed, waving her hand in front of her.

Adrien grabbed her hand gently. "Mari, it's okay. What time is the appointment on Thursday?"

Marinette blinked up at him in disbelief. He really didn't mind going with her. _How is he so wonderful?_

"Marinette?"

"Sorry," she said, blushing, "It's at four o'clock."

He smiled at her. "I'll be there."

* * *

Thursday arrived far too quickly for Marinette and she spent the day doing her best to act normal and hide her anxiety over that afternoon's events.

"Hey Girl, you wanna come over after school? My mom said I don't have to watch the twins tonight so you can stay over if you want," Alya offered as they packed up their bags before lunch.

Marinette loved the idea. Some girl time would be great. Except, she couldn't. Not only because she had her appointment that afternoon, but also because then Alya would see her throwing up the next morning.

 _I can't have her worrying,_ she thought, stopping herself from agreeing too quickly. "I- I can't. I have a ton of homework to finish and my parents don't want me sleeping over on a school night," she lied. And then she felt horrible for doing it. For as much as she hated liars, she found she was guilty of lying quite often.

Alya rolled her eyes with a smile as the girls headed toward the park to eat lunch. "They should just let you. You might even get to school on time for once."

"Hey!" Marinette exclaimed indignantly, throwing a playful punch at Alya's shoulder.

Alya dodged and laughed before running on ahead.

* * *

Adrien stared after the two girls with a dazed expression on his face.

"Dude? Dude! Are you even listening?"

Adrien glanced up to see Nino waving a hand in front of his face. "Sorry. What were you saying?"

Nino sighed. "I was asking if you want to come over after school. I got some new music I wanted to show you. I even put together a new mix last night."

The blond opened his mouth to accept, then closed it, rubbing the back of his neck. "Sorry, Nino. My dad scheduled me a last minute photo shoot. Just found out about it this morning."

"Man, your dad works you too hard. He should let you go out sometimes."

Adrien agreed with his friend but this wasn't one of those times. Today he had a different kind of appointment on his schedule. Although if he was being honest, photo shoots or Chinese lessons were a lot less daunting.

He waved good-bye to Nino before heading to his car to head home for lunch. Once he was settled in the backseat he pulled out the folded paper Marinette had passed him that morning when she arrived at school.

 **Here's the address. Meet me there at 4.**

He felt his stomach twist in nervousness. What if somebody saw them together and posted it everywhere? Marinette had already been forced to deal with that the day he snuck out to the movies. That time she had been able to handle it but this would be different. This would be her personal business.

"Maybe I should wear a disguise," he muttered to his kwami.

Plagg groaned from inside Adrien's bag. "That'll be great. With your luck you'll wind up looking like a stalker and get arrested."

Adrien rolled his eyes. "I would not- okay. Maybe that might happen."

Plagg snickered, "Just don't make a big show out of going. Leave behind the bodyguard."

"Sounds like we should travel a more scenic route?" Adrien offered with a smirk.

* * *

When Marinette arrived at the clinic for her appointment, she was feeling sick in a way that even gingerbread couldn't cure.

"Tikki?"

The small red kwami peeked out of Marinette's purse. "Yes, Marinette?"

The teen twisted her purse strap as she stared up at the imposing building before her. "I think I'm scared."

"Oh, Marinette," Tikki sighed. She flew up and hugged her chosen's shoulder. "Everything will be all right. And I think it was a good decision to invite Adrien. At least you won't be by yourself."

Marinette nodded. "Thanks, Tikki. I hope you're right."

Tikki zoomed back inside Marinette's purse just as the sound of footsteps reached her ears. She turned and saw Adrien walking towards her.

He waved, "Hey, Marinette! I hope I didn't keep you waiting long."

She shook her head. "No, you didn't. You're fine. I mean it's fine."

Adrien smiled at her rambling. "Shall we?" he asked, gesturing to the door.

Once inside, it hadn't taken long for Marinette to get signed in. What _had_ taken a long time was waiting, and so thirty-five minutes after arriving they were both a bundle of nerves when a nurse called her name.

"Dupain-Cheng?"

Marinette jumped up, "Right here." She hurried over to the woman waiting at the door with a clipboard.

Adrien followed after and Marinette briefly hoped that no one would say anything to him that would make the situation more awkward than it already was.

* * *

After taking her blood pressure and weight, the nurse had left the pair in an all white room. Adrien couldn't ignore the disapproving look she had given them before leaving and he hoped Marinette hadn't seen it.

"Are you okay?" he asked. Marinette had been completely silent aside from answering the couple of question from the nurse and Adrien was starting to worry.

Marinette glanced at him before looking down at her hands. "Just a little scared," she answered honestly.

Adrien reached out and took hold of one of her hands. "Me too," he said, then quickly realized that may be a strange answer. "I mean, just that I don't know what to expect. Since I've never been- I mean…" he sighed, his other hand moving to his forehead. _Why do I have to sound like such an idiot?_

He looked up once he heard giggling from Marinette. "Thanks, Adrien. It's nice to have someone else be the stuttering mess once in a while."

Adrien felt a blush cover his cheeks but was happy to have lightened the mood.

Then there was a knock on the door and it opened to reveal a doctor who looked to be in her mid-thirties, with short red hair and kind brown eyes. "Miss Marinette?" She asked as she stepped in the room.

Marinette nodded.

"Hi, I am Dr. Rousseau. It's very nice to meet you." She shook Marinette's hand before turning to Adrien. "And you must be the…?" She paused glancing at Marinette for confirmation.

"A friend," she answered. "Just here for support."

Adrien felt his heart twinge at her statement. He wanted to say something. To claim the baby as his. But he couldn't, it really wasn't his place. At least not yet.

"Now, this might be a little cold."

Adrien came out of his thoughts to see the doctor had dimmed the lights and was putting some gel on Marinette's lower stomach. Marinette's hand reached for his as the doctor placed the ultrasound device against her skin. They both were silent as static filled the room as the machine came on. A moment later an image appeared on the screen.

"You see that little dot there?" Dr. Rousseau asked. "That's the baby."

Adrien stared hard at the screen. _That's the baby? It's so tiny._ His stomach flipped at the thought that that little being was a part of him.

"Would you like to hear the heartbeat?"

Marinette nodded quickly and Adrien felt her grip on his hand tighten. The doctor pressed a button and a heartbeat filled the room. It sounded like a horse galloping. He heard Marinette gasp beside him and tears sprang to his eyes at the reality of it all.

After the appointment was over and Marinette had scheduled her next one, the pair left the office. Marinette had insisted she could walk home but Adrien had convinced her to let him pay for a taxi. As they rode through town, Adrien's mind wandered back to the office and the sight of the baby.

 _My baby._

He glanced down at Marinette only to find her slumped against the seat and snoring softly. He reached out an arm and pulled her to lean against him. After everything that had occurred in such a short amount of time, he wondered how he had never noticed her in this way before. Now that she was carrying his child… now that she had gotten so much closer to _Adrien_ , he found himself feeling territorial.

He gently ran his fingers through her hair, moving her bangs away from her eyes. _I will do anything. Whatever it takes to keep you and our child safe. I promise._

* * *

 **A/N: thank you for your patience as i got this chapter together. I already have the next chapter planned out and it's an exciting one. I hope you enjoyed this one and I will be updating every Saturday from here on out! Thanks again!**

 **~marauderluverz**


	5. Chapter 5: When the World Is Closing In

Chapter 5: When the World Is Closing In

Marinette stayed up most of the night staring at the picture from the ultrasound. She had saved it to her phone and then locked away the printed pictures in her diary so they would be secure. She couldn't believe how different she felt after seeing the baby. She wondered if she should tell Chat. A part of her felt immensely guilty that she had locked him out the previous weekend, but she would feel just as bad for forcing him into this responsibility. After all, hadn't she been the one to invite him inside that night?

"Marinette, you should go to sleep. Otherwise, you'll be a zombie tomorrow morning," Tikki reminded her, floating up to her bed.

Marinette sighed, closing her phone and plugging it in to her charger. She yawned, "You're right. Good night, Tikki."

As she rolled over to sleep her thoughts drifted from Chat to Adrien. _He has been so wonderful this whole time. I knew I was right in falling in love with someone so kind. Although, any chance if being with him is probably long gone at this point. Even if he wasn't in love with Ladybug._

* * *

The following morning, Adrien sat at the dining table as his breakfast was served. He was still thinking about the previous day when both he and Marinette had seen the baby. _Their_ baby.

He smiled as he took a bite of toast. _Maybe I can ask Marinette if I can see the ultrasound picture next time I go over. Or maybe she'll ask me to go to the next doctor appointment._

"Adrien."

 _Although, she might not since she only asked before because she was scared to go alone._

"Adrien!"

Adrien's head snapped up at Nathalie's voice. He hadn't even realized she had entered the dining room. She gave him a disapproving look.

"Sorry," he mumbled, holding out a hand to take the copy of his schedule for the weekend.

Nathalie handed him the paper. "You have a photo shoot this morning before school. You will be dropped off at school after lunch and then taken straight to a fitting this afternoon."

Adrien stared at her. "But I have classes. I didn't have anything scheduled for today."

"This was a last minute schedule change. The magazine these photos are for needs them by tonight," she explained.

Adrien couldn't help the irritated expression he knew was on his face. "And the fitting _has_ to be tonight?"

Nathalie's eyebrows raised. She was not used to Adrien arguing about his schedule. "Yes, your father wants everything prepared ahead of time for your photo shoots this weekend." Before he could argue again, Nathalie turned on her heel. "The car will be outside for you at seven thirty. Do not be late."

Adrien stabbed his fork into a slice of melon. Sure, it had always bothered him when shoots were sprung on him like this. But the fact that it meant he would miss classes and the chance to see Marinette, made it much more than an inconvenience.

 _I guess I'll just have to get through the photo shoot as quick as possible._

* * *

Marinette had noticed Adrien's absence immediately. She had asked Nino where his friend was and had been disappointed to hear that Adrien was out due to a last minute photo shoot. She knew how much Adrien hated missing class.

Their first two hours of classes flew by and soon Marinette found herself hanging out with Alya and Nino during free period.

"Why couldn't our free period have been right before lunch?" Nino complained from his spot next to the stairs.

The group was hanging out in the common area as they waited for their next class to start-up the last one before lunch.

"It's basically a wasted free period since we can't leave to go home. If it was right before lunch, then we could enjoy a two hour lunch break." Nino said.

Alya rolled her eyes. "It's only wasted because _you_ don't know how to manage your time."

Marinette couldn't help but laugh as Nino scoffed. "And spending the hour reading theories online about Ladybug and Chat Noir's secret identities is 'managing your time'?" he asked.

Alya stuck her tongue out at him.

Marinette smiled as she heard her friends arguing. She glanced around the bustling commons and spotted Rose and Juleka talking to another kid from their music class. Then she saw Nathaniel and Marc working on some comics on a bench. She smiled at how surprising that relationship had been.

Her smile weakened when she saw Mylene and Ivan cuddled up together in a corner. A twinge of jealousy hitting her heart. Heck, she was even jealous of Alya and Nino's casual banter.

She pulled out her phone, trying to ignore the happiness of everyone around her as she sat on the stairs. She glanced at Alya and confirmed that the girl was distracted before opening up her photos on her phone. The ultrasound image filled her screen and she couldn't help but smile. Her hand moved absentmindedly to her stomach and she let it rest there.

The next moment, her phone was ripped from her hand.

"Ugh! Don't you know it's rude to just sit on the stairs?" Chloe's complaint filled the air and Marinette whipped her head around to see the blonde standing on the stairs right behind her.

Marinette stood to be closer to eye-level with Chloe and glared at her, clenching her fists as Alya stood to back her up. "Give me back my phone, Chloe."

Chloe smirked before stepping forward. "Trying to hide something, Marinette Dupain-Cheng?"

Marinette hated the way Chloe said her name like it was five words instead of three. But right now, she hated the fact that she knew Chloe was going to see the picture on her phone. She tried to grab the phone from her, but Chloe shoved her back.

The sudden force combined with her unsteadiness on the steps, caused her to fall backwards. Luckily, Alya caught her.

Chloe held the phone up to look at it. Her expression changed as she saw the photo. Going from her usual smirk, to confusion, to something complex between excitement and something else Marinette couldn't place. Maybe, jealousy?

But none of that mattered a split second later as Chloe's voice once again screeched through the air. "Oh my god! You're pregnant!"

The whole common area went silent and Marinette felt Alya tense beside her. Angry tears stung her eyes but she wouldn't allow Chloe the satisfaction of seeing her cry.

"Give it back," Marinette said, taking the phone back from Chloe. From the way Alya stepped slightly forward protectively, Marinette could only assume she had glimpsed the photo.

Chloe let out a laugh. "What? Did you finally find someone desperate enough to sleep with you?" She asked, loudly. Her voice was always too loud.

"Lay off, Chloe. That's not cool," Nino scolded.

Chloe rolled her eyes, then looked hard at Marinette. Her eyes lit up then, "Oh! It's the Emo-tomato's baby, isn't it?"

There was an indignant sound from Nathaniel and Marinette cringed. The last thing she wanted was someone else brought in on her humiliation.

"It's not Nath's and it's none of your business," Marinette said the words through gritted teeth.

"So that's the answer then. You've slept around so much you don't know who the dad is."

The air in the commons was now heavy with discomfort. Marinette was well-liked by most people and therefore no one really enjoyed seeing her mocked by Chloe.

Just as the blonde opened her mouth to continue, another voice stopped her.

"That's enough."

Marinette spun to see Adrien. He was standing nearby, and if the anger on his face was any indication, he had heard at least the last remark from his childhood friend.

"Adrikins!" Chloe made to move towards the boy, no doubt to wrap him in a suffocating hug, but he held up a hand.

"Chloe, you have gone too far this time."

"But Adrikins, Marinette is obviously a slut."

"Shut it," Adrien growled. "Don't talk about her like that." He took a step closer to Marinette.

"Why do you care?" Chloe pouted, not used to Adrien being openly angry with her.

"Because I'm the dad."

Marinette's head whipped around to stare at Adrien, eyes wide. Well, to be fair, everyone in the commons had turned to stare at him.

Chloe screamed.

"No! You have got to be joking. You could never- not with- her!"

From the sound of Chloe's rant, she seemed to be having trouble processing what was happening. Adrien, however had lost any patience he'd had previously with Chloe.

"That's that and we are leaving." He grabbed hold of Marinette's hand and pulled her along behind him. "Tell the teacher I took Marinette home 'cause she wasn't feeling well," he told Nino as he passed him.

* * *

Nino could only stare after his friends as they exited the school. That was definitely not how he expected his day to go.

"That bitch!" Alya hissed.

Nino turned just in time to see Alya moving towards Chloe, cracking her knuckles as she did so.

Nino grabbed Alya by the arms just in time to stop her from lunging at the blonde girl.

"Let go," Alya yelled, struggling against his hold.

"No, you know you'll just get suspended again," he argued back.

"Now Marinette has even managed to convince Adrien that she's the victim here. I can't believe she would go as far to manipulate-" Chloe whined.

Her rant was cut off as a resounding slap filled the air. The commons was silent again as everyone took in the scene before them. Chloe was standing stock still in complete shock, a red mark across her cheek. Standing before her was Rose. Her eyes flooded with tears as she glared up at Chloe.

"Don't you dare talk about Marinette that way!" the smaller girl screamed. "After everything Marinette has done for all of us, even for you no matter how mean you've been to her. Don't you dare!"

Juleka stepped forward and pulled a sobbing Rose away into the bathrooms just as Chloe began to scream about calling her dad.

Alya sighed, "Well, I had wanted to give Chloe a good fist to the jaw, but I think that was much more satisfying."

Nino was left to simply wonder if everyone he knew had gone crazy.

* * *

Adrien and Marinette made it out of the school before she found her voice. She was staring at the back of Adrien's head very confused.

"No," she whispered. "Stop. You didn't have to." She tugged back on her arm, stopping him but he still wouldn't look at her.

"Adrien, you can still go back and explain. Tell them you lied." She swallowed hard, "That the baby isn't yours."

"No," he replied, still not meeting her eyes. "You didn't deserve Chloe treating you like that."

Marinette felt a nausea that had nothing to do with the pregnancy. She pulled her hand away from him. "Why do you always have to be so nice?" She couldn't control her tears at that point and her words were quickly followed by a sob.

She felt his hands on her shoulders. "I'm sorry. I had no right to- uh," he paused and Marinette looked up to see some people nearby watching them curiously. "Maybe we should find a better place to talk."

Marinette only nodded before allowing him to lead her into the park. They found a secluded area and sat on a bench.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you."

Marinette bit her lip, unsure how to respond. She sighed finally, "Why? Why did you do that?"

Adrien stared at Marinette, contemplating her question. It was a fair question considering he had just told half their school he was the father of her baby. But he didn't know how to answer it without revealing his identity.

"I- I don't like seeing someone treat you like that. I don't want you getting hurt. I guess, I feel protective of you." He watched her face for some reaction.

He saw her frown.

"Right. Protective because I'm your friend."

Adrien could only barely hear her speak but he heard the emotion behind the words.

"Adrien, it's not fair for you to have to pretend like this just to protect a friend. It's not something small." She spoke steadily, her gaze focusing somewhere else in the distance.

"I understand that and I am okay with that." He had already thought about the responsibility that came with being a parent and he wasn't about to let Marinette face that alone.

"It's still not fair."

He looked at Marinette questioningly. "What do you-?"

She looked at him again and her blue eyes met his green ones. "It's not fair to me." She closed her eyes tightly. "Look, Adrien, I know I never told you this before but I've been in love with you since the day you gave me your umbrella. And it's just too hard to have you pretend to be in my life like that when," she paused, taking a deep breath as her eyes fluttered open. "When you aren't. When you don't feel the same about me."

In that moment, Adrien wanted to pull Marinette into his arms and hold her tightly. But he knew he didn't have that right, because in all honesty, he had completely forgotten to think about how she might feel.

"Marinette, can I tell you something?" he asked, finally breaking the tense silence.

She nodded.

"That day, a couple of months ago, when you ran out of the classroom crying… I was so worried. Worried about you. Worried that I hurt you without meaning to. Worried… that I might lose one of my best friends." He paused, allowing her to take in his words. "And then when I saw you last week, crying at the school… well, that was probably the most pain I've ever felt for someone else."

Adrien reached out and took hold of her hand. "I understand if you say no, but I need to tell you something before you decide. I don't know what it is I feel for you. I know that I care about you and want to protect you. And I know that It's definitely more than just best friend feelings, but I would love to have the chance for that to turn into something more." He gave her hand a small squeeze that she returned. "You are the most amazing girl I know and I would be happy to be a part of your life in whatever way you'll let me."

Marinette let out a small wet laugh. "How could anyone not fall for you when you say beautiful things like that?" She leaned over and hugged Adrien tightly. "Thank you."

Adrien felt warmth fill his heart at her words. Maybe he didn't love this girl yet, but he definitely wanted to.

Marinette pulled back after a moment. "But if you are going to say that you're the dad, then you have a right to know who the actual dad is." She took a deep breath. "Chat Noir."

She watched his face, waiting for surprise, shock disgust… but none of those happened.

He only nodded. "And you are sure you don't want to tell him?"

Marinette looked down, tugging at the hem of her shirt. "I'm sure. He has enough to worry about saving Paris, don't you think?"

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Adrien responded after a minute. But Marinette caught a strange look on his face.

"Oh my gosh! That's not to say that you aren't busy because you definitely are. Probably just as busy as him. It's just you volunteered and, oh goodness, I sound like an idiot."

Adrien laughed then, "Yes, I am busy, but not too busy to help. I am here for anything you need. From this point on."

Marinette found his laughter infectious and couldn't suppress her own giggle. "Then welcome on board, partner." She held out a hand and he grasped it and they shook. The next moment he used that grip to pull her closer and he placed a gentle kiss against her cheek.

Marinette felt her whole face go warm.

"You'll have to get used to that, if people are going to think we're a couple," he whispered.

Marinette's smile faltered at his words.

"Sorry, I didn't mean-" he started but she interrupted him.

"No, I just realized. The whole school probably knows by now. I need to go talk to my parents." She got to her feet quickly.

"I'll come with you." Adrien jumped to his feet just as fast.

Marinette shook her head. "You really don't have to. It's okay. They might not like you as much afterwards."

Adrien shrugged. "Well, I think that's a part of my job description as your boyfriend and father of your child."

Marinette blushed again at his words but nodded. "All right then. But just to warn you, my dad probably isn't the one you'll need to worry about."

Adrien gave a nervous smile before taking hold of her hand. "Well, let's go then."

* * *

 **A/N: Dang, this chapter was fun to write, mostly just because of all the intense stuff lol! I hope you all enjoyed. Reviews do help keep me motivated if you have the time.**

 **Next time: Marinette and Adrien talk to her parents**

 **Oh yeah, Adrien is kinda famous**

 **And Alya gets her scoop...**

 **See you next Saturday!**

 **~marauderluverz**


	6. Chapter 6: And You Can't Breathe

**A/N: Hello all! Sorry this is a day late. I underestimated how much of my time would be taken up trying to keep up with AN Yeah August and got behind on this. But I think this is my longest chapter for this one so far. Thanks for your patience! I hope you enjoy!**

 **~marauderluverz**

* * *

Chapter 6: And You Can't Breathe

The bell above the bakery door jingled as Marinette stepped inside, Adrien right behind her still holding her hand. Her mom looked up from the customer she was currently helping. She watched Marinette curiously but her daughter simply pointed to the stairs.

A moment later, Adrien and Marinette were settled into the living room upstairs waiting for her parents. The door to the apartment opened and Tom Dupain stepped inside first.

"Is everything okay, sweetheart?" he asked.

Marinette fidgeted her hands. "I just needed to talk to you and mom about something."

Her dad nodded and stepped aside to allow his wife entry. Sabine Cheng set down a plate of croissant sandwiches on the coffee table. "I'm sure you both are hungry. It's nearly lunchtime."

Marinette cleared her throat. "Actually, I think we should talk first."

Her parents glanced at each other, the concern evident on their faces. They each sat down. "What is it?" Sabine asked.

Marinette took a deep breath, trying to keep herself from throwing up. "Mom, some people at school found out a secret today that I wasn't ready for them to know. And since that happened, I wanted you guys to hear it from me first."

Sabine nodded. "Go on, dear."

Marinette couldn't help but glance at Adrien, who gently squeezed her hand. "I'm pregnant."

She waited for the fireworks, for her mom to flip out because surely if one of her parents were going to, it would be her mom.

Instead, she just stared at them. "And, Adrien is here because?"

Adrien looked at her. "It's, um, it's my baby."

Marinette watched both of her parents' faces for their reactions. Tom ran a hand over his face, and Marinette noticed that he suddenly looked ten years older.

Sabine stood up then. "Adrien, would you join me in the kitchen, dear?"

Adrien's face went pale at the request, but he stood quickly and followed Sabine into the kitchen.

Tom moved over and sat on the couch next to his daughter. Marinette could feel her guilt weighing down on here. She stared down at her hands.

"I'm sorry, Dad."

A large hand moved to rest on her shoulder and she looked up into her dad's gentle eyes. "I know, sweetheart. It will all be okay."

She leaned in as her dad opened his arms for a hug. In the silence, they could hear Sabine speaking quietly in Chinese. Adrien responded in the same, leaving the two on the couch in the dark about the conversation.

"Any idea what they are saying?" Marinette asked her dad.

He shook his head. "They're talking too fast." He gave her a small smile. "But I'm sure your mother will fill us in after."

* * *

Adrien had not been nervous when Marinette's mom invited him into the kitchen. No, nervous would have been an understatement. And his anxiety only increased when Sabine began speaking in her native language, because that could only mean one thing.

That she didn't want her husband or her daughter to understand them.

"Adrien, how do you feel about my daughter?"

A million thoughts filled his mind. How did he feel about Marinette?

"I-I feel a lot of different things." He cringed, wondering if his answer sounded as bad as he thought. It certainly didn't sound like a good one. "I want to take care of her and protect her. I know that she deserves everything, and if I'm able to, I want to give it to her."

Sabine's eyes didn't betray any emotion she may have been feeling as she listened to Adrien's answer.

"And have you two thought about how you will take care of a baby?" she asked.

"We, um, we haven't talked about too much of it yet. But I will try my best. And I- I have money saved from my job. So we wouldn't be struggling to pay for things." He paused, not wanting to be misunderstood, "But I know that it takes more than money." Adrien could feel the sting of tears in his eyes as he thought of his own parents. A father who couldn't be bothered unless it was to lecture his son and a mother who was gone far too early in his life.

"I won't pretend I know everything that it does take to raise a child, but I promise I will love this child, and I will do my best to love Marinette just as much."

Sabine stepped closer to Adrien and pulled him into a hug. "That's all I needed to know."

Adrien closed his eyes and leaned into the embrace. After several years without his own mom, it was comforting to be treated with such affection. _I didn't expect them to be so… so loving toward me,_ he thought. He looked over to the living room and saw that Marinette and her dad were sitting side by side talking with tired smiles on their faces.

Tom looked up, "Are you two done talking secrets over there?" he asked.

Sabine only chuckled as she moved back into the living room. Adrien followed, feeling a little empty after the motherly hug had ended.

"So, Adrien," Tom began once they had all sat again. "What did your father have to say about this?"

Adrien choked on his bite of the croissant sandwich he had decided to try and enjoy now that the stressful part of the conversation had ended. Sabine patted his back, and he quickly regained his voice.

"I haven't told him yet."

Marinette's family looked at Adrien with wide eyes. "Oh my gosh, Adrien, I completely forgot about talking to your dad," Marinette exclaimed. She stood then, "We should go talk to him right now. Hopefully, no one from school has posted anything online."

Adrien rose and placed a hand on Marinette's arm. "Wait. You stay here."

"But-" she started.

Adrien shook his head. "No, it's probably better that I do this by myself. There's no telling how my father will… react. I'd rather you not be there to witness it."

Marinette gave a mumbled agreement and lowered herself back onto the couch.

"I should probably text Nathalie," Adrien said, pulling out his phone. Just as he did, it began to ring. He answered on the second ring. "Hi, Nathalie."

His father's assistant began speaking immediately, "Adrien, when you arrive home after your fitting this afternoon, we will need to discuss something. A blog online posted something about a scandal that they are reporting on tomorrow that supposedly includes you."

"I figured as much," he responded.

He heard Nathalie's pen hit the desk. "So then there is reason to be concerned. How big of a situation are we talking about?"

Adrien pressed a finger to his temple, willing the pain that was now forming there to go away. "Big enough that I'm surprised all of Paris doesn't know by now."

Nathalie cursed under her breath. "Leave it to you to forget you're famous," she muttered and Adrien couldn't even find the nerve to be offended. "I'll send the car for you right now. Where are you?"

"At Marinette's house. You remember the address?" he asked.

"The bakery? Yes, I have it. No detours on your way home, okay? It is very urgent we discuss this with your father right away." After completing her instructions, she disconnected the call without giving Adrien a chance to decline. He supposed she was right though. He should get the conversation with his dad over with as soon as possible.

After bidding good-bye to her parents, Adrien headed downstairs to wait for his car, accompanied by Marinette.

"Are you okay?" she asked as they stepped outside of the bakery.

He nodded, "Yeah. I'm glad your parents took it so well. I honestly expected them to throw me out."

Marinette gave a small laugh. "Well, they do really like you. So I think that helped."

"Now I'll just have to hope things don't go too horribly with my father."

Marinette reached out and squeezed his hand. "I'm sure everything will be fine in the end."

There was the beep of a car horn, and Adrien looked over to see the Gorilla and his town car. Adrien leaned in and gave Marinette a kiss on her cheek. "At least we know that if things go badly with my dad, your parents would let me move in here." He gave her a smile to show he was trying to joke before heading off to his car.

The ride home was tense as Adrien anticipated what his conversation with his dad would be like. When he arrived however, it was Nathalie who met him at the door.

"Hello Adrien, you can wait in your father's office," she said.

Adrien nodded and headed into the office, briefly wondering why his father couldn't be bothered to hurry to meet him. He had thought his dad might consider this important.

* * *

Marinette watched until Adrien's car was gone before turning to head back inside of the bakery. Tikki peeked out of Marinette's purse.

"How are you feeling, Marinette?"

The teen shrugged, then wrapped her arms tightly around her torso. "I'm not sure. I feel sad, happy, relieved, worried, overwhelmed." She sighed. "Tikki, do you think Adrien will be okay? You don't think his dad would actually kick him out, do you?"

Tikki shook her head. "I don't think so. But he was right. At least you know your parents would take him in."

Marinette nodded and headed back inside. When she reached the living room, her parents were still talking as her dad put away the leftover food and her mom washed the dishes. They both went quiet when their daughter entered the room.

She stepped over to the kitchen counter. "Mom, Dad, I am really sorry about all of this. I understand if you need to punish me."

Her parents looked at each other and Marinette wondered what silent conversation their eyes held. Finally, her mother spoke.

"Marinette, we accept your apology, and we think it was very responsible of both you and Adrien to come here to talk to us. Since you are going to be a parent, then there's no need to punish you like a child. We are here for you though, and we want to be kept up to date about things."

Her dad grinned at her. "Now, one last thing."

She nodded. "Yes, Dad. What is it?"

"Do you have any pictures?"

* * *

Adrien waited inside of his father's office alone for ten minutes before his father came walking in briskly.

"Sit down, Adrien."

He sat and waited for his father to indicate he could begin talking. Instead, his father continued speaking without sitting down.

"I will have Nathalie contact the media sources involved to issue a statement immediately. I need to know how many people know and if we will need more than a statement." Gabriel moved around his desk. "That is all. Nathalie is waiting out-"

"Father!" Even Adrien was surprised that he had raised his voice as he stood from his seat.

Gabriel's eyebrows raised. "What is it, Adrien? I am very busy."

Adrien clenched his fists. It hurt to know that his father hadn't even bothered to find out what was actually going on. He hadn't told Nathalie anything yet, so he knew his father didn't know. "I'm not just another one of your models. I'm your son. Don't you think you should know what's going on before trying to manage the hell out of it?"

Gabriel stared at him for a moment. Then he gestured for Adrien to sit again and took his own seat. "Of course. You are right. Why don't you tell me what this is about?"

Adrien felt his anger dissipating. _He actually listened?_ He dropped back into his seat. "Well, there is a girl. My girlfriend. And," he paused, unsure how his dad would take this news. "She's pregnant. We only just found out."

Gabriel opened his mouth and to Adrien it looked like his dad was ready to jump into a long lecture regarding the situation, then he stopped. He cleared his throat before starting again. "And is there any question of paternity?"

Adrien blanched. "No," he answered quickly. "None at all. It's definitely mine."

His father looked uncomfortable at that news, but whether it was because that meant his son was sexually active or because of the trouble it would cause, Adrien wasn't sure.

"Who is this girl?"

"Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Her parents run the bakery by my school. She's in most of my classes. We've been friends for several years now. She also won a few of your design contests." Adrien quickly gave a brief rundown of who Marinette was, hoping his father wouldn't find a way to disapprove. Marinette was after all the best girl he knew.

"Ah, the aspiring designer. I remember." Gabriel turned to his computer and began typing away as he continued speaking. "We will have to work quickly then. There is no telling how much leverage we will lose once this is out in the open. Perhaps she will be satisfied with a lump some of money instead of an annuity. Although the business could be a problem."

Adrien's head was spinning. What was his dad talking about. Money? Why did he think Marinette would want money from them? His eyes widened as he suddenly understood what his dad was saying. Then anger flooded through him. He slammed his hand onto the desk.

"Stop."

His father looked up curiously.

"Don't you dare say one more negative thing about Marinette." Adrien's voice was quiet as he spoke, but it was surprisingly powerful. "Marinette is a wonderful person. She deserves much more than anything I can give her. And neither she nor her parents would want money from us."

Gabriel watched him silently.

"Is it so hard to believe that she might actually love me for something other than my name and money?" Adrien asked bitterly.

Gabriel sighed, running his hand through his hair. "I- That is not what I intended to imply. I am simply concerned for your well-being. As my son."

Adrien couldn't find it in himself to meet his father's gaze. He was still hurt by his father's words. Instead, he got to his feet.

"Marinette and I plan on raising the baby together. I will do and give anything she needs to keep her safe and happy. She and the baby come first before anything else. I'm not saying I won't model or continue my extra lessons, but Nathalie will need to plan my schedule around Marinette. I'm not asking you to understand, but I need you to accept that." Adrien turned and marched to the door. He hoped he could make it out of the room before his nerves caught up to him.

Just as he placed his hand on the doorknob, his dad spoke again.

"Adrien, please invite Mlle. Dupain-Cheng for dinner this weekend. I would like to speak with her as well regarding the matter."

Adrien nodded, then stepped out of the room. He saw Nathalie just outside the door, looking strangely absorbed in her tablet. Without saying anything to her he moved past her and down the hall.

By the time he reached his room, his hands were shaking. It took three tries to open the door and then he slammed it shut behind him. He leaned against the cool wood and slid down the wall, until he found himself sitting against the door with tears running down his face. And suddenly he wished, more than he had in a long time, that his mother were there.

* * *

After Marinette had finished showing her parents the ultrasound pictures, she had gone to her room to take a nap. When she woke up, she checked her phone foe the first time since she had left school. It was full of notifications. There were messages from most of her classmates, but there were thirty from Alya.

She clicked on her messages icon and then on Alya's picture. The messages loaded and with each message she read, she was brought closer to tears.

 **Girl, are you okay?**

 **Are you coming back to class?**

 **Probably not. Dumb question.**

 **I know you're with Adrien, but I need to talk to you ASAP!**

 **Call me.**

 **I'm worried about you.**

 **Girl, can I come during lunch?**

 **Just tell me where to meet you.**

 **Are you still with Adrien? Nino said he's not answering his phone either.**

 **I hope you're okay.**

 **:( :( :( :(**

 **I tried calling the bakery and no one answered.**

 **What's going on?**

 **I'm going to call the police soon!**

 **Damn it, you know when I'm bluffing.**

 **I don't really want to have another mark against me with the police anyway.**

 **But please call me.**

 **I'm still wondering why you didn't tell me.**

 **I thought you would've wanted me to know first.**

 **Do you not trust me?**

 **Did I do something wrong?**

 **I'm not mad at you.**

 **Please call me.**

 **Or send me a text.**

 **Even just an emoji.**

 **Just let me know you're alive!**

 **I nearly punched Chloe after you left.**

 **Nino stopped me.**

 **Don't worry though.**

 **Rose slapped her.**

Marinette let out a wet laugh. She couldn't believe that Rose, the sweetest girl in their class, had slapped Chloe. She sighed, closing her messages. She had meant to tell Alya. Eventually.

 _I just couldn't tell her before because how do I tell her I had sex with Chat Noir?_ She sighed, throwing herself back onto her bed.

"Tikki, are you there?" She called across the room.

Tikki flew over, "I'm here, Marinette. What is it?"

"I don't know what to do about Alya. I want to talk to her. I mean, of course I do. She's my best friend. But now she's for sure gonna be pissed I didn't tell her about Adrien." She hung her head, letting it fall into her hands.

Tikki laughed, gently patting Marinette's head. "Just talk to her, Marinette. You said it yourself. Alya is your best friend. She'll forgive you and I'm sure she'll understand."

There was a knock on the trapdoor from below and then her mother's voice called up, "Dear, Alya is here to see you. Are you okay for visitors?"

"Guess there's no time like the present," she muttered, then she answered her mom. "Sure, send her up! Thanks!"

By the time Alya had climbed up into the room, Marinette had climbed down from the bed. They stared at each other for a long moment.

"I'm sorry you had to find out like that," Marinette told her. "I really wanted to tell you."

Alya sighed, rubbing her temples. "I know you must've had your reasons, Girl. But what _I_ want to know now," Alya paused, placing her hands on Marinette's shoulders. "Is why Adrien is pretending it's his?"


	7. Chapter 7: A World That's Wanting More

**A/N: Allow me to start by saying, I am so sorry for the delay in getting this chapter up. I was dealing with a lot in my personal life and the stress actually got so bad that my arm hurt to try and write. I will be getting to work on chapter 8 Right away though so that it is on time next saturday. Thank you for all your patience and support! I love every time there's a new fav, follow, or review. Oh and so excited that we have passed 100 followers!**

 **Thank you!**

 **~narauderluverz**

* * *

Chapter 7: A World That's Wanting More

Marinette stared at her friend in shock. How had Alya figured them out so quickly? She hadn't even had twenty-four hours to fully comprehend her situation and now Alya had discovered the truth. Well, part of the truth.

"W-what are you talking about?" Marinette asked, her eyes looking everywhere but at the girl before her.

Alya rolled her eyes. "Marinette, if you had sex with Adrien you would have told me. You wouldn't have been able to keep that a secret," she paused, uncertainty flickering across her face. "Right?"

Marinette sighed. "You're right." She moved to sit down on her chaise and gestured for Alya to take the computer chair. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you about everything sooner."

Alya shrugged. "It's not like I'm angry. I just want to know why you didn't think you could trust me."

"It's not that! Of course I trust you." Marinette debated what to do. She knew she could trust Alya, and she did want someone else to know what was really going on. "I just didn't want to burden you with a big secret."

The redhead's eyes widened. "Secret? What kind of secret?"

Marinette rolled her eyes. "You can keep it, right? My secrets won't wind up posted all over your blog?"

"As long as they don't have to do with our super duo I think you're safe." When Marinette didn't answer, Alya gasped, slapping her hand to her mouth. "Mari, I swear, I will keep whatever secret you're about to tell me."

"The baby isn't Adrien's, but he's pretending it is because I can't tell anyone who the real father is. Hell, I haven't even told the guy. Only Adrien, and now you, know." Marinette took a shaky breath. "It's Chat Noir's."

Alya screamed and Marinette jumped from her seat to cover her friend's mouth. They were quiet as they listened for her parents but no sound came. When Marinette pulled her hands away, Alya grinned sheepishly. "Sorry, girl. But I did not expect that. I didn't know you were that close with Chat. Wait, he didn't force you or anything right?"

Marinette held up her hands, "Calm down, Alya. It was completely mutual. And, it was just a one time thing." She sat down and pulled her knees up to her chest. "We were both feeling lonely. And I had just found out that Adrien was in love with someone else. He said Ladybug was going to confess to her crush, and so… things just happened."

Alya moved out of the computer chair and wrapped her arms tightly around her friend. After hugging for several minutes, she pulled back. "But why won't you tell Chat?"

"I can't do that to him. From what he's told me he has a pretty bad home life and a super busy schedule with tons of responsibilities. Chat Noir is the only chance he has to be himself. I can't ruin that for him. I can take care of this myself."

Alya shook her head. "No, you don't have to take care of anything by yourself. You have your parents, me, and surprisingly, you have Adrien Agreste."

A blush covered Marinette's cheeks as she thought of her conversation with Adrien in the park that seemed like days ago.

"What? Don't tell me you have more juicy details you haven't told me?" Alya teased.

The bluenette shook her head. "It's just, well… Adrien basically told me he cares about me as more than a friend and he's hoping that becomes something more." She covered her face with her hands as though trying to hide from her own excitement.

Alya squealed. "That boy may not have done a very good job with being your crush… but he'd make a hell of a husband." She gave Marinette a wink that made her smack Alya's shoulder.

Alya stayed with Marinette for several more hours, braiding each other's hair, painting nails on the balcony, and watching movies in Marinette's room. Alya wound up inviting herself to stay the night, and really Marinette wouldn't object. It had been too long since they had had a proper girls' night.

They had both changed into some pajamas, Alya borrowing some, and settled down with popcorn for another movie when Alya spoke up.

"So, boy or girl?" she asked.

Marinette quirked an eyebrow in confusion.

There was a chuckle from Alya. "For the baby. Are you hoping for a boy or girl?"

"Oh," she answered softly. "I hadn't thought about it yet. I guess I'll have to eventually come up with names." She glanced around her room absentmindedly. "Alya, where am I going to put a baby? I know I have a big room but, don't baby's require a lot of stuff?"

Alya shrugged, "Maybe your new boyfriend will get you guys an apartment."

Marinette gave her a small shove. "Shut up," she responded with a laugh.

Nearby, there was a tone and Marinette grabbed her phone. "It's a text from Adrien."

"What did he say?" her best friend asked, craning her head to try and see the phone.

Marinette looked up at her, eyes wide. "He says his dad wants to have dinner with me."

* * *

Adrien groaned as he threw himself back onto his couch. "What if she thinks it's too much pressure? I wouldn't blame her for not wanting to meet my dad. Even I know he's intimidating."

Plagg rolled his eyes as he sat on the table eating his cheese. "Then just blow off your old man. Just like you did earlier!" Plagg began laughing at the memory. "You should've seen the look on his face."

"Shut up, Plagg." He couldn't help but chuckle a little at the thought though. As terrifying as it had been in the moment, he was glad he had stood up to his father and that it had been successful. "At least now I know I can get my way with my father."

As he waited for a response to his text, Adrien moved to his computer and reopened his internet. The screens filled with various searches with everything from "Cures for Morning Sickness" to "At what point in pregnancy do you feel a baby kick" to "Local parenting classes."

"Where do I even start?" Adrien sighed. He wanted to find out everything but didn't have the time. There were so many topics to learn about for the baby. Whether it was something to help Marinette with the pregnancy or just simply how to be a good parent.

"I thought this stuff was instinctual," Plagg commented. "Aren't parental instincts like that with animals?"

Adrien shook his head. "We aren't animals. We're humans."

Plagg shrugged, "Same difference."

"I just don't really have any idea how to be a dad. Marinette probably wouldn't need any parenting classes or anything. She actually has parents she can ask." He clicked on the link for local parenting classes and scrolled through the list. "Maybe it wouldn't be a bad idea."

There was a chime nearby, and Adrien opened his phone to see a reply from Marinette.

 **Does Saturday at 7 work?**

He smiled. **Perfect. ;)**

When Adrien awoke the next morning, his phone had over a hundred notifications. He checked the numbers for the messages and missed calls. Most of them were unknown numbers, but the ones he did care about were a text from Nino (asking how he was), a voicemail from Chloe (that was eight minutes long and yeah, he wasn't quite ready to listen to that yet), and a text from his father (which was rare).

He opened the text. **Adrien, due to the circumstances, I have had Nathalie cancel your photo shoot for today.**

He felt instantly relieved. Not that he had planned on going to the photo shoot, but it was nice to know he wasn't expected to. Although, it also meant that his father considered this to be a very serious situation.

 _Wait. Why is it such a serious thing? I thought he asked Nathalie to handle it._

A few clicks later and Adrien had successfully searched his own name online. What it pulled up was no longer photos of him modeling or clips of his latest commercial or fashion show. Instead, the screen filled with articles, with similar headlines.

"Agreste heir and secret girlfriend have pregnancy scare!"

Adrien groaned. He clicked on the top article to read a report that basically said someone had reported a rumor he had gotten a girl pregnant. The reported "statement" from a representative of the Agreste family simply said that a statement would be issued at a later date regarding the validity of these rumors.

"Because that sounds great!" he muttered.

Adrien got ready for the day before securing Plagg in his pocket and heading downstairs. He had turned off his phone after realizing that nearly all of his voicemails were from reporters, including Nadia Chamack, requesting interviews.

When he reached the dining room, he found his breakfast but was surprised that Nathalie wasn't there to review his schedule with him. He glanced at the table then stepped over to his father's office. He wondered if his father was already working on other things. He had told him the night before that Marinette had accepted their dinner invitation and he hoped his father wouldn't "forget" due to more important things.

As he neared the office door he could hear Nathalie's voice. _So that's where she was._ He leaned an ear to the door and listened.

"Sir, I've organized cease and desist letters and am having them sent to every news outlet that has made some type of report about the situation."

"Very good, Nathalie. And make sure to ask Adrien for the names and numbers of anyone who has contacted his phone for interviews. We need them to know that I will not tolerate them contacting my sixteen year old son to beg for interviews. That type of behavior will only get them a restraining order. If they want a statement, they can contact you," Gabriel told her.

Adrien could hear the irritation in his father's voice. At least he was still keeping an eye on things. Even if he had been quite upset by the situation. _Anything to protect the family name,_ Adrien thought wryly.

There was the sound of a phone ringing and Adrien knew he should stop eavesdropping, but something wouldn't let him. Maybe it was the fact that he was just naturally curious. _Curiosity killed the Chat…_ He tried not to laugh at his pun but knew he'd have to use it with Ladybug next time. She'd roll her eyes and give him a sarcastic laugh but he knew she secretly liked his puns.

"Of course I understand the severity of the situation."

The sound of Gabriel's voice startled Adrien out of his thoughts. Someone had dared to think Gabriel Agreste didn't take something seriously? Adrien shuddered to think how anyone could be stupid enough to make that mistake.

"We are handling everything. You do not need to concern yourself," Gabriel grumbled. Several moments passed before Gabriel spoke again. "I will be sure to alert you to any developments in the situation."

Adrien leaned away from the door. He was sure that the conversation must have been about him and Marinette, but who it was with? He had no idea. _Maybe a lawyer or something? Or a publicist? Though normally Nathalie handles those kind of things._

"Thank you. Good-bye, Mother."

Adrien froze mid-step. His grandmother? When was the last time his father had made mention of her? Far too many years for it to make sense that she would be calling now. Adrien's heart swelled. Could he maybe have a family member who actually seemed to care about him? He couldn't let himself hope too much, but just maybe…

The teen moved back to the dining table and began to eat. _I know I have some relatives on my father's side, but I think I've only met my grandmother once. And that had to have been at least ten years ago._

As he took a bite of toast, Nathalie stepped out of the office. She looked mildly surprised to see Adrien at the table. "Good morning, Adrien. I thought you might sleep in since your schedule had been cleared, but since you're here. Could I have your phone?" She held out her hand, and Adrien decided not to argue and instead handed the phone to her.

Nathalie slipped the phone into her pocket and began making notes on her tablet. "I'm sure you heard why I need your phone. I'll be sure to return it to you by this afternoon."

Adrien couldn't help but smirk slightly at the fact she knew he had been eavesdropping. "Is there anything else to worry about today besides dinner tonight?" he asked.

The assistant shook her head. "Your father doesn't want you going out at all. You are to stay in until after the dinner tonight." She turned and began to leave the room, then stopped to turn back. "Oh, and Adrien, is there anything in particular you know of that Mlle. Dupain-Cheng would like for dinner?"

Adrien's eyes went wide. He hadn't even considered that and to be honest, he really didn't know what she preferred. He shook his head, realizing that if he was going to be dating her, he would need to start getting to know her better.

Nathalie eyed him suspiciously but just nodded before exiting the room.

Adrien sighed. "It would be nice if I didn't have to try and keep people from finding out that Marinette thinks I'm pretending."

Plagg popped out to grab a piece of cheese off the table. "Why don't you just tell her then? I'm sure she'd understand."

Adrien shook his head. "The last thing I need is for her to find out the truth. If she did, I'm sure she'd hate me."

* * *

When Marinette woke up, she found herself alone and curled up on her chaise under a blanket. She could hear voices downstairs though, and knew Alya hadn't left yet. She yawned before picking up her phone to check her alerts.

"Tikki, how are you doing?"

The red kwami appeared out from her bed that was hidden on Marinette's dresser. "I'm fine, Marinette. But I am a little hungry."

Marinette giggled as her own stomach growled. "I am too. I'll make sure to bring you back something delicious." She gave a wink before pulling on some day clothes and heading down to the kitchen.

When Marinette arrived downstairs, both her mom and Alya were in the kitchen. They were talking about something, but both went quiet as Marinette descended the stairs. Marinette eyed them suspiciously.

"What are you two conspiring about so early?" she asked.

Her mom laughed, "Nothing, dear. Have some breakfast." Sabine placed a plate with some toast and jam in front of her and a cup of hot tea.

"Thanks, Mom." Marinette said, taking a sip of her tea.

Sabine moved to the door. "You girls have fun. I will be down in the bakery helping out."

Marinette nodded. "I'll come down to help once I'm finished eating."

Her mom shook her head. "It's perfectly fine, sweetheart. Your father and I can handle it on our own. Just try and relax." She turned and exited the apartment with a wave.

"So, what do you want to do then?" Alya asked.

Marinette swallowed a bite of toast. "Sorry, Alya. I really should go down and help out. I usually do on Saturday mornings. At least for an hour or so."

"You heard your mom."

Marinette rolled her eyes. "You know how my mom is, she's probably just worried I'll over do it. My dad will let me help."

Several minutes later, after breakfasts were finished and dishes were washed, the girls made their way down to the bakery. Sabine raised her eyebrows when she spotted them. "Going out?"

Marinette shook her head. "I came to see if Dad needs any help prepping."

"Marinette!" Sabine called after her daughter as she made her way to the back of the bakery.

Marinette ignored her and approached her dad. "Good morning! What can I help with today?"

Her dad looked up from his workstation where he was kneading dough. "Um, well, I-" Tom glanced at his wife who was standing near the doorway.

She shook her head and Tom sighed. "It's okay. I think I've got it handled."

Marinette glanced back and forth between her parents. "Why won't you let me help?" she demanded.

"Marinette, it's just that the bakery gets hot and there's a lot of heavy equipment," her dad explained.

"And you do tend to have a bit of a clumsy side. Given your current situation," her mom gestured to her. "We just think you should try and be a bit more… cautious."

Marinette rolled her eyes. "You guys are exaggerating. I am perfectly capable of getting through the day without tripping. Right, Alya?" She turned to look at her friend expectantly.

Alya glanced at her phone. "Oh, would you look at the time. I should get going." She waved and darted out the main door.

"Traitor," Marinette muttered under her breath, before turning back to her parents. "Fine. If you don't think I can handle it then I'll just go back up- woah!" she cried our as she tripped over the doorway.

"Marinette!" both of her parents yelled, moving forward.

Marinette caught herself, using the door frame as a brace. "I'm fine. Just fine!" she called over her shoulder before heading upstairs. Once upstairs, she slammed her trap door shut behind her letting out a frustrated sound.

"Ugh! Tikki, what do they think? That if I do anything I'm going to screw it up? I never knew how little faith my parents had in me." She dropped back onto her chaise with a loud sigh.

Tikki floated nearby, watching her chosen uncertainly. "I don't think it's that they don't trust you, Marinette. I think they're just worried about you and the baby."

"That doesn't make me feel any better. They can't keep treating me like I'm made of glass."

"I know! What if you talk to someone about it. Maybe venting will make you feel better." Tikki picked up Marinette's phone from the desk and carried it over to her.

Marinette took it but shrugged. "Who would I call? Normally, I'd talk to Alya but… she thinks so too."

"What about Adrien?" Tikki asked.

Marinette shook her head. "No, I couldn't possibly bother him about something like this," she paused. "Could I?"

Tikki smiled. "Well, he is your boyfriend now, isn't he?"

A blush covered Marinette's face. "I- I don't know. I mean, I guess?" She opened her contacts and selected Adrien's number. "What if he doesn't want to talk to me? What if I'm interrupting something super important?" she groaned, "What if I accidentally leave him a stupid voicemail again?"

"If you'd like to listen to your message press two. If you'd like to save your message press three. If you'd like to delete you message press four," the automated voice read off choices.

"Oh No! Oh No! Tikki, not again! What do I do?" Marinette grabbed at her hair.

"Press four!" Tikki exclaimed.

Marinette closed her eyes in a panic and hit her phone.

"Message deleted. To record a new message, begin after the tone."

Marinette quickly ended the call, letting out a breath of relief. "It's fine. I'll just talk to him tonight when we have dinner." She had just started to relax when she realized what she had said. She jumped up. "Oh no, Tikki! I forgot that I have to pick out what I'm going to wear for dinner."

Tikki watched as the blue-haired teen dashed into her closet. She laughed and shook her head before zooming over to help her.

* * *

 **Next tine:**

 **Dinner with Gabriel! This should be fun.**


	8. Chapter 8: When the Lights Start to Fade

Chapter 8: When the Lights Start to Fade

It was nearly five in the evening before Nathalie knocked on Adrien's door to return his phone. She placed it into his hand before speaking. "It took longer than I thought. I didn't expect quite so many reporters," she explained. She turned to leave but then paused and turned back. "Oh, Adrien?"

He looked up from his phone. "Yes?"

"You had a missed call from Marinette. I wasn't able to answer, but you may want to call her back in case it is important."

Adrien watched in stunned silence as Nathalie walked away. He quickly stepped back in his room and opened his phone.

"Marinette called me?" he clicked on notifications and found the missed call. "10:00. She called me more than six hours ago?" he groaned and sat down on the edge of his bed. "Great. She probably thinks I'm the worst boyfriend ever, and I've barely even had the title for a full day."

"Just call her back. It's no big deal," Plagg suggested.

"It is a big deal. What if it was something important?"

"If it was important, wouldn't she have left a message?" Plagg nodded toward the phone.

Adrien let his eyes move to the voicemail icon that was at zero now. Maybe Plagg did have a point, but still. He pressed to call Marinette's phone.

It rang five time before he heard her voicemail. "Hey! This is Marinette. Sorry I missed your call. Leave me a message and I'll give you a call back ASAP."

He felt concern fill him. _Why isn't she answering?_ "Hey, Marinette. I didn't have my phone most of the day but I just saw that you tried calling me this morning. I hope you are okay. I'm sorry it took so long to call you back. Call me when you can. Bye." He ran a hand through his hair after hanging up.

"Maybe she didn't answer, because _she_ actually remembers about dinner tonight and is getting ready," Plagg suggested. "You know, kind of like you should be?"

Adrien looked at the time again. "Oh, crap!" he jumped up and dashed into his closet, hearing his kwami chuckling behind him.

* * *

Marinette stared at her reflection in the mirror. She groaned, "Ugh! Tikki, I don't know if this was the right decision." She smoothed the non-existent wrinkles out of the fabric of her dress. She was wearing a soft pink dress with three-quarters sleeves and a modest v-neckline. The top tapered into a high waistline before flaring out into a flowy skirt. Along the hem of the skirt was a black antique lace design and a black ribbon was tied around her waist. "Do you think it looks bad for me to wear something I designed? Almost like I'm trying to use Adrien?"

Tikki zoomed around Marinette before shaking her head. "Marinette, you look nice. And as long as you don't go in bragging about it, it'll be fine."

She sighed. "I guess you're right. I just want tonight to be perfect."

"Everything will be fine, Marinette." Tikki nuzzled Marinette's cheek and was happy to hear her friend laugh.

"Marinette! Are you ready to go?"

Marinette jumped at the sound of her father's booming voice through the floor. She hurried over and grabbed her purse, allowing Tikki to hide inside before running down the stairs. "All set!"

Her mom smiled as she saw her daughter's outfit. "Sweetheart, you look beautiful!" she gushed. "Can I take a picture?"

"Really, Mom?" Marinette couldn't help but whine.

Both of her parents laughed but Marinette let them take a couple of pictures before she ushered her dad out the door. "If you're going to drive me, then I don't want to be late. I need to make a good impression on Adrien's dad."

Tom looked down at his daughter as the door closed behind them. "Don't worry. You are probably the most likable person I've ever met."

She blushed at the compliment and hugged her dad tightly. "Thanks, Dad. But, we gotta go!"

Tom laughed the whole way to the car.

* * *

Adrien paced his front yard waiting for Marinette to arrive. She wasn't late, but now he was worried she might be mad at him because she had never called him back or even texted him. He was dressed in black slacks and a dark green button up shirt. He had gone back and forth on deciding whether or not to wear a tie. If Marinette hadn't dressed up he didn't want to make her feel underdressed but if she had, he would need it. He froze in his pacing as he heard the front gate open.

A car pulled in through the gate and pulled to a stop nearby. Then the driver, who Adrien recognized as Tom Dupain, exited the car and opened the passenger door for his daughter. Adrien hurried over to meet them.

His breath caught when he saw her. _Definitely good I wore the tie,_ he thought as he stared at the girl before him in her classy formal outfit. He remembered at the last second that it was rude to stare.

"Hi, Marinette! M. Dupain," he greeted them, feeling stupid as he waved awkwardly.

Marinette smiled at him shyly. "Hi, Adrien."

His heart leapt when she said his name. How had he never noticed fully how beautiful she was?

"What time should I come by to pick her up?" Tom asked.

Adrien shook his head, "That's all right. I'll drop her off after dinner."

Tom smiled and patted Adrien's shoulder. "All right then. Take care of her, Son."

Tom leaned down and kissed his daughter's head before climbing back in the car.

Marinette waved to her dad before turning back to Adrien. As she did, Adrien felt his nervousness returning. She didn't seem mad at him but could he be sure? Best to just apologize first.

"I'm sorry I didn't answer when you called," Adrien blurted out, startling Marinette who stared at him with wide eyes.

 _Smooth, Agreste._

"Wh- what?" she asked.

"You called me this morning," he explained quickly. "But I didn't have my phone most of the day and so by the time I saw you had called it was after five and you didn't leave a message so I just called you back. When you didn't respond I thought maybe you were mad at me." He let his voice go quiet as his last sentence left his mouth and waited for her to respond.

"I- you?" she quickly dug in her purse and pulled out her phone. When she pulled it out she saw the missed call notification. She smacked a hand to her forehead. "Sorry, Adrien. I didn't- I mean, I had my phone but I was distracted getting ready and I actually completely forgot I tried calling you." She looked down at the ground. "Sorry for making you worry."

Adrien felt his nerves fade away. She wasn't mad at him. Everything would be fine. Then he thought of something else that was bothering him. "But why didn't you leave me a voicemail when you called?" he asked.

Marinette waved her hand in the air dismissively. "I did, I just had to delete it." She quickly clamped a hand over her mouth.

Adrien watched her curiously. "Delete it? Why would you have to delete it?"

She pulled her hand away. "It was an accident? I didn't mean to, I just pressed the wrong button. It's not like I said anything embarrassing again."

Adrien chuckled at her words, loving the way her face had tinged as pink as her dress. "Of course not. But, what had you called about?" he asked as he reached for her hand to lead her back towards the house.

"Nothing really. It's stupid," she muttered, taking his hand but looking away.

"I'm sure it's not. Even if it was, I'm still curious."

Marinette huffed, "Fine. It's just- ugh. I just called you to complain about my parents. I needed to vent to somebody."

Adrien stared at her. He couldn't imagine what there was to complain about when it came to her parents, but he figured he shouldn't judge on that. It was always different when it was _your_ parents.

She glanced at him, taking in his expression. "I know. I warned you it was stupid."

He quickly shook his head. "No, it's not." He squeezed her hand. "What happened?"

Marinette tugged as her dress, "My parents won't let me help in the bakery. They said it's too dangerous. It's not like I'm made of glass."

Adrien nodded. He could understand that feeling. It was kind of the way his dad always treated him. But… "You do kinda have a habit of… um, falling?"

Marinette smacked his arm lightly. He didn't need to tease her about her clumsiness too. She froze as her hand fell back from his arm. _Did I just-_

She tugged her hand out of his, suddenly feeling her normal awkwardness flood through her. "Sorry," she muttered.

Adrien tried not to laugh, but she was too cute. He reached out a hand for hers, recognizing that now would be a good time to change the subject. "I told my father that my schedule will need to work around you. Doctor's appointments, if you just need me for anything," he felt his face flush, "Dates?" He glanced at her to see her reaction.

Marinette's whole face lit up red. "Dates?"

Adrien nodded, "If you don't mind. I figure we should get to know each other more and since I've forced you to let me be your boyfriend, I should at least treat you as my girlfriend."

Marinette nodded, shyly. "That's fine. I mean, I would like to… go-" she paused. "Yes. Yes, to dates."

A grin broke out across his face as they reached the front door. "Shall we?" he offered with a small bow.

Marinette giggled but nodded and he opened the door for them to enter. Nathalie waited just inside the hall. She looked up at their entrance.

"I was just about to send someone to make sure you hadn't gotten lost," she said, "Dinner is ready. Please, head into the dining room."

"Yes, Nathalie." Adrien gave Marinette's hand a reassuring squeeze before leading them into the imposing dining room.

 _I just hope Father doesn't do anything to scare her away._

* * *

Marinette stared in awe at the room. She had been here once before, but that was several years ago at Christmas, so there had been at least twenty other people and the room had been filled with cheery decorations. Today, it was just empty. There was the long table in the middle of the room, with empty chairs crowding around it. The walls were mostly empty aside from some "tasteful" artwork and a large television that hung above the fire place.

She spotted Gabriel Agreste sitting at the far end of the table and he stood as she entered the room. Adrien led them to the two seats to the left of his father.

"Father, this is Marinette Dupain-Cheng," he introduced her.

Marinette wasn't sure what to and settled for an awkward head bow.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Marinette." Gabriel's voice wasn't cold, but it certainly lacked the warmth she was used to.

"And you, M. Agreste."

Gabriel watched her with curious eyes. Then suddenly, they lit up in recognition of who this girl before him was. "Yes, we met another time, didn't we? When you came to return the-"

He paused at the look of alarm on her face. He had remembered her as the girl who had stolen his book when Adrien had taken it out of the safe. But hadn't she asked him not to tell Adrien? A glance at his son confirmed, Adrien had no idea what his father was starting to say.

He coughed, "Your design won my derby hat contest a couple of years ago. Didn't it?"

Marinette's face relaxed into a smile. She nodded. "I did. Although, at the time I didn't know Adrien was allergic to feathers." She giggled nervously and Gabriel saw Adrien's cheeks flush.

Gabriel allowed a small smile, "You do seem to have interesting inspirations. Such as that lace along your dress." He gestured to her outfit. "Was that something you added or did you design the entire dress?"

"Wha- How did you know I made it?" she asked.

"Well, the dress obviously was not mass manufactured, so I assumed you must have created it yourself," he explained. He then turned back to his seat, "Perhaps, we should sit and eat. Our dinner should be served shortly."

"Of course!" she agreed. Marinette reached for her chair, but Adrien stopped her hand.

"Allow me." He quickly helped her into her chair before taking his own on the other side of her.

After their first dishes had been placed in front of them, Gabriel spoke again. "So, Marinette, I know some about your home life, but I would like to know more. Your parents run the bakery near the school, don't they?"

Marinette nodded, feeling relieved that it was such an easy question. "Yes, they have the best bakery in all of Paris." She froze realizing her words. _That sounded a little full of myself,_ she thought, but Adrien jumped right in to agree with her.

"It's true. They have the best croissants and macaroons," he eagerly told his father. Marinette smiled, she wasn't sure if he was trying to help her feel less awkward or if he just was so passionate about the goods that the bakery produced that he couldn't help himself.

"And do you help with the bakery?" Gabriel continued.

"Oh, yes. I've been helping in the bakery for as long as I can remember. It's a lot of fun." Sure, some teenagers might have resented their parents for being forced to help out, but she enjoyed it. Maybe that was just because of how loving her parents were. _I'll have to remember to thank them when I get home._

"And what about your school life? You are in the same class as Adrien I believe."

Before Marinette could answer, Adrien jumped in. "Father, Marinette has been class rep for a few years as well as doing well in her classes," he interjected.

Marinette felt her cheeks warm in embarrassment as the praise coming from her crush.

"Adrien," Gabriel spoke sharply, startling her, "I would like to hear your girlfriend's answers, if you please."

Adrien opened his mouth and looked like he had been about to argue before he looked down. "Yes, Father," Adrien replied with a sigh, returning to his dinner.

The heat in Marinette's face increased as she couldn't help but feel angry for Adrien. How could his father treat him like that? Especially, when they had a guest. Her anger gave her a moment of bravery and she reached under the table and touched his knee, trying to let him know she was on his side.

She looked back up at Gabriel. "As Adrien said, I am class rep. I don't do many extra-curriculars since my personal life tends to be busy, between the bakery and fashion designing."

She watched as Gabriel seemed to look interested at her last statement.

"Ah, yes, designing. Is that something you intend to pursue as a career?" he asked.

Marinette glanced down at her plate. She knew what was going to happen. She had heard how Gabriel Agreste had crushed many a young designer's dream. She would tell him that she did want to be a fashion designer and he would tell her she wasn't talented enough.

"I do. It's something I really love." The words came out in a whisper as Marinette moved her fork through the mashed potatoes on her plate.

"I think you would definitely make a promising young designer," Gabriel replied. "Tell me about some of your designs."

* * *

More than half an hour later, the group sat eating dessert in the form of tiramisu as Marinette and Gabriel discussed the ins and outs of fashion. Adrien had decided it was easier to focus on eating. Most of what they said was technical terms about fabrics, threads, and patterns. The only things he had really found interesting, were the stories his father had shared about problems at work with designers or models. _Who knew Father would have anecdotes,_ he thought wryly.

As his father pushed his plate away, Nathalie suddenly appeared with his tablet. His father sat up straighter (if that was possible) and the whole room took on an air of seriousness.

"Now, I believe we should discuss the recent events that have occurred," Gabriel began as he entered a password on the tablet. "Mlle. Dupain-Cheng, you are pregnant and from what I understand, you and my son plan to raise the baby yourselves. Is that correct?"

Marinette pushed away her half-eaten dessert. "That's correct, sir."

Gabriel nodded. "Very well then. I have a… suggestion as to the best arrangement given the circumstances."

Adrien glanced at Marinette, from his position he could see her gripping the fabric of her skirt tightly, her hands seeming to shake.

He fought his nerves and spoke for both of them, "And what arrangement might that be?"

Gabriel looked up at both of them for the first time since receiving his tablet.

"Marriage."

* * *

 **A/N: Oh man! Isn't that a doozy?! Lol. This chapter took me all week to write but i got it how I wanted it and I hope you all enjoyed it! Btw if you don't know what Marinette was referring to when she thought about the "tasteful" artwork in the Agrestes dining room, please go Google it. They have some weird random pictures lol. Thanks again for reading! See you next week!**

 **~marauderluverz**


	9. Chapter 9: The Day Is Done and

**A/N: Before we get started, I wanted to respond to my reviewers here:**

 **Rose Tiger: yep. Uh oh is right. Lol.**

 **Katieykat: I know, I'm a huge fan of cliffies. Sorry and yeah, I had to try and figure out what I thought the logical next step for Gabriel would be.**

 **Lover-girl-Ro158: Thank you! And I'm sorry I'm killing you! I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **mayuralover: Thanks! Yeah, I was hoping this development would shock some people.**

 **Stardust3: I loved your review! Lol. And thank you! Hugs!**

 **Demi clayton: here's the update as requested! Thanks for reading!**

 **lonelybutterfly95: I would Love it if they let you do more than one fav. Lol. But I am glad you enjoyed the last chapter so much. I hope this one is just as good.**

 **This chapter is dedicated to all my readers, followers, and reviewers! Love you guys!**

 **~marauderluverz**

* * *

Chapter 9: The Day Is Done and Your Smile Has Gone Away

" _Marriage."_

That single word rang through the dining room and Marinette had to wonder if she was hearing things. _Maybe I fell asleep while getting ready and never even made it over here,_ she mused.

"Did you say marriage?" Adrien asked, clearly just as stunned as she was.

Gabriel rested his tablet on the table, regarding both teens with calculating eyes before focusing on Marinette. "Yes, given the situation, I think this would be the easiest solution. Especially, since Adrien is in the public spotlight. This may improve the view of him in the public eye as well as make things easier for you, Marinette."

Marinette blanched. She really couldn't believe his father would force him into something like that for mere image. She swallowed hard, "Um, sir. You do realize we are both sixteen."

He nodded slightly. "I am well aware of both your ages. But as long as your parents are willing, I don't see that it should be a problem." He typed something into the tablet on the table. "And given how smitten my son seems to be with you, I don't see that he'd be against it."

"Father!" Adrien exclaimed, his face burning from the comment.

Gabriel stood, pushing out his chair in one smooth motion. "It has been a lovely evening, Mlle Dupain-Cheng. Please think on the… suggestions I have made. Also, think of how being connected with our family in that way could assist you in your future career aspirations. Once you have decided, let me know immediately. We should move quickly to minimize any scandal." He stepped towards the door with his tablet. "Good night, Mlle. Good night, Adrien. Please ensure Marinette makes it home safely."

Marinette stared after him as he exited the room and her eyes slowly drifted down to the table. What kind of cruel twist of fate was this? Even if Adrien was willing to take on being the father, she highly doubted he wanted to be forced into suddenly marrying her.

"I am so sorry about that."

She startled in her seat, looking up, suddenly remembering the other occupant of the room. "What?" She blurted out, mind still reeling from the discussion.

Adrien didn't meet her eyes. "I'm sorry about my father. He didn't tell me this would be a topic of discussion or else I could've at least warned you."

Marinette opened her mouth to try and relieve his guilt. The words "It's all right" were on the tip of her tongue before she realized it wasn't.

It wasn't okay that she was suddenly stuck in the middle of this charade. It wasn't okay that she was having to decide whether or not she wanted to force Adrien to be stuck with her as her husband. Her head spun as she thought the word again. _Husband._

She instead settled with "It's not your fault."

Adrien stood from his seat then. "Don't worry about it too much. It's really not something we need to discuss right now," he told her before holding out a hand to help her up. "But I should probably be getting you back home before it gets too late."

Within a span of five minutes, they were outside and the Agreste car was ready for them. The pair of teens climbed into the backseat silently, both of their minds whirling from the evening's discussion.

Once they were on the road toward the bakery, Marinette spoke again. "I don't know what to do."

Adrien gave her a small smile before reaching over and holding her hand. "If I'm being honest, I don't either. But you don't need to make a decision right now. We both need time to think about something like this."

Marinette gaped at him. He was actually considering marrying her? How far was he willing to take their lie? She looked down at their hands, fighting the urge to pull hers away in preparation for her next statement.

"You don't have to," she whispered, cautiously aware of the driver/bodyguard nearby. "You shouldn't even have to be considering this type of thing right now. You only did all of this to help me and here you are trying to be so wonderful, and I can't even figure out what to do." She choked back a sob, she did not want to breakdown yet. "If you backed out now I wouldn't blame you. It's not too late to change your mind."

She waited, knowing that any second now he would withdraw his hand from hers and wish her luck as a friend. _Just a friend._ Instead, his grip tightened in a comforting but sure hold.

Marinette looked up and saw a determined look in his eyes. "I may not be sure about this new topic my father has brought into this, but I am sure that I want to be here to help you. And I don't take back anything I have done so far," Adrien said firmly.

He gave her hand another squeeze before releasing it as the car came to a stop in front of her home. "Let's just both think on everything and talk about it again at the end of the week."

Marinette nodded before following him out of the car. They were silent as he walked her inside of the building and up the stairs to her front door. Adrien leaned in and gave her a small kiss on her cheek. "Thank you for coming for dinner."

Marinette stared after him as he waved and headed back down the steps. Once he was out of sight, she shook her head and let herself into the apartment. Briefly reaching up to touch a hand to her cheek where the skin still tingled.

Unfortunately, her parents were seated on the couch and had a perfect view of her moment. They grinned at her in a silly way that she knew meant they were about three seconds away from teasing her.

"Did you have fun, sweetheart?" Sabine asked her.

Marinette nodded, controlling her face to prevent her worry appearing. "I'm just tired so I'm going up to bed. Good night." She hurried up the stairs and into her room, where she opened her purse to allow Tikki exit before throwing herself into her chaise.

"Marinette, are you okay?" Tikki asked, watching her with concern.

Marinette shook her head. "I don't think I am."

Tikki hugged her shoulder. "What are you thinking?"

"It's just," she sighed, "I've dreamed for the last three years about marrying Adrien one day. Having a family with him. Being together."

Tikki nodded. "And now that's happening."

Her chosen shook her head again, tears starting to spill from her eyes. "It's not the same. This just feels… like a lie. And I know Adrien said he cares about me, but marriage shouldn't be just that." She pulled her legs up to her chest. "I kind of hoped when we got married he would actually love me." The tears began to pour then, like a dam bursting and Marinette could only sit there on her chaise hugging her legs while Tikki tried to sooth her.

* * *

When Adrien Agreste arrived at home, he was pissed. He had never expected his father to spring something so outrageous on them so suddenly. Sure, he had expected his father to make it awkward. Hell, he half expected his father to break out into a lecture in the middle of dinner. Marriage? That he had not expected in a million years.

"Kid, are you okay? You should calm down," Plagg told him from within his shirt pocket. The button up shirt was now severely untucked and his tie lay unceremoniously on the floor of the town car.

Adrien marched through his home. He had one place to go. One person he was going to talk to now.

When he reached his father's office door, Nathalie was still seated out at her desk. She looked up at him disapprovingly. "Adrien, your father is very busy right now. Dinner pushed back some of his preparations for meetings tomorrow."

Adrien ignored her and knocked loudly on the door. "Father, I need to speak with you."

A moment later the door was pulled open. There was very little emotion in Gabriel Agreste's face but an aura of irritation surrounded him. "I'm sure whatever it is can wait until tomorrow."

"It cannot. You can't just do that and walk away like it's the most normal thing in the world to suggest that two teenagers get married. You should've talked to me about this first. There was no need to spring that on Marinette like that." Adrien was breathing hard by the end of his rant. He hadn't realized how angry he was.

Gabriel's eyebrows had traveled further up his forehead with each level Adrien's voice raised. When his son finished speaking, Gabriel cleared his throat. "Are you done?" he asked.

Adrien nodded, trying not to show how uncertain he was feeling after his outburst.

"Very well then. I felt it would be best to bring up the topic with both of you so that everything is discussed openly. If you are against it, you should have thought of that before sleeping with her. Otherwise, consider the matter closed on your part. As long as Mlle. Dupain-Cheng agrees, there will be a wedding. It is what is best." With his piece said, Gabriel turned to enter his office.

"Best choice for who?" Adrien asked quietly. "For me? Or for your stupid company? For our family name?" His voice began to raise again. "Am I only an embarrassment that you keep having to find ways to hide?"

Adrien didn't wait for his answer before turning on his heel and running from the room. He hurried up the stairs to his room, trying to fight the hot tears that were threatening to fall.

As he entered his room, Plagg flew from his shirt. "Hey, Kid. Calm down. Just breathe for a second."

The only response he received, was a distressed outcry of "Claws out!" before he was sucked into the silver ring on Adrien's hand.

* * *

Tikki watched Marinette as she lay, now asleep, across her chaise. She shivered and the kwami pulled a blanket from the back of the computer chair. She struggled until it was draped across Marinette's bare legs. When she looked up she saw a flash of black crossing nearby roofs. Tikki phased out of the window to look closer and sighed.

 _How much longer can we let them do this, Plagg?_ she wondered as she watched Chat Noir leap between buildings. She turned back and looked at Marinette, tear streaks still visible on her face. _We will have to do something soon._

* * *

When Marinette came downstairs the next morning, she knew she needed to discuss the situation with her parents. After all, even if she decided to go through with the marriage, it would mean nothing if her parents wouldn't approve. She still had a year and a half before she would turn eighteen.

She entered the kitchen and her mom placed a fresh cinnamon roll on a plate in front of her spot.

"How did everything go last night?" her dad asked from the couch.

Marinette took a deep breath, _it's now or never._ "Adrien's dad thinks that Adrien and I should get married."

The whole apartment went silent.

"He thinks what?" Sabine asked, watching Marinette as if she was sure she had misheard her.

"He thinks Adrien and I should get married. Soon. He says it'll be better for us and make everything easier. And it'll be better since Adrien is famous."

Tom and Sabine looked at each other while Marinette poked at her breakfast. "Isn't that a little," Tom paused, collecting his thoughts, "drastic?"

Marinette shook her head. "It's very Gabriel Agreste. It actually makes a lot of sense for Adrien's image too." She looked up to see the surprised looks on her parents' faces. "But since I am not eighteen, he told me to think about it and talk to you guys."

"Well, this," Sabine set down a plate she had been clearing into the sink hard, "This is unexpected. But, what are you wanting?"

The teen's eyes widened. "I- I just assumed you guys would decide. I didn't know if you would even approve of this."

Her parents looked at each other again and Sabine nodded. "Well, we want what we've always wanted, sweetheart. For you to be happy."

Tom placed a hand on his daughter's shoulder. "And if marrying Adrien right now, will make you happy then that is great. But just consider everything before making the decision. Consider if it'll make you happy. We are here if you need to talk it out, but this is your decision."

Marinette felt her tears starting again and wiped at her eyes with the back of her hand. She rose and allowed them to pull her into a hug. "Mom, Dad, you guys are the best parents ever."

They held her tightly, trying their hardest to show all of the love they held for their only child.

* * *

When Adrien exited his town car on Monday morning, he knew right away that something was different. He was used to people giving him attention, although most of the fascination with him had died down in the years since he had started school. Every now and then there would be a spike, usually right after a commercial or runway show had taken place.

Today was a different type of attention though. The other students were glancing his way, eyes following as he entered the school building. But he realized that this time, nobody was waving to him or trying to get an autograph they were just all staring… and whispering. Once he was out of sight, of course. He sighed as he opened his locker and shoved his belongings inside. If there was anything he didn't care for, it was attention.

"Hey, Dude!" Nino greeted him as he put his own belongings away.

Adrien smiled, at least he could depend on Nino to act normal. Nino was always Nino. "Hey, Nino. How was your weekend?" he asked as they began the walk to homeroom.

"Good, good. Found some awesome new tracks, and got an offer for a possible deejay gig."

They had barely crossed the threshold into the classroom before there was a scream and a wave of blonde hair threw itself into Adrien. In fact, if he hadn't been so used to fighting akumas, she probably would've sent him tumbling to the ground.

"Adrikins!" Chloe cried, striving to press a kiss to his cheek. "You're here. I missed you terribly over the weekend."

Adrien placed his hands on Chloe's waist and lifted her away from him before releasing her. "Good morning, Chloe." His voice didn't hold its usual friendliness. No, he hadn't forgotten her outburst from Friday.

She pouted, "You don't want a hug?" she asked.

Adrien sighed. "Chloe, you are going to have to more respectful of my personal space," he told her calmly. "I have a girlfriend."

Chloe stared at him, mouth open wide in disbelief. She shook her head before forcing a smile. "Adrien, don't be ridiculous. That whole thing was a joke, or a nightmare. I'm not sure which."

"No, Chlo. It wasn't." Adrien moved past his childhood friend and set his bag next to his desk. "Friday happened. Marinette is my girlfriend, and you were horrible to her. I honestly don't think we can hang out until you fix things with her."

Chloe waited, as if expecting him to say he was joking. When he didn't, she turned and stomped over to her seat. She threw herself into it dramatically and made sure to keep her eyes turned pointedly away from Adrien.

Adrien could feel Nino shaking next to him, and when he looked he saw that his friend was trying not to laugh. "What?" he asked.

Nino patted him on the shoulder. "Nothing, Dude. I'm just glad to see you finally standing up to Chloe. You know, you didn't have to wait til you had a girlfriend. You could've just told her to back off before."

Adrien shrugged, not sure what to say. He glanced at Chloe and caught her watching him. She whipped her head back around though when their eyes met. _And this'll take some time._

He began pulling out his notes for the class as he waited for the teacher to arrive. He instinctively looked up when he heard footsteps by the classroom door and spotted Alya. His stomach tightened as he realized Marinette would probably be with her. The next moment, Marinette followed into the classroom. He was happy to see she was smiling as she talked to Alya.

As Marinette passed him, Adrien waved. "Good morning, Marinette."

She blushed and mumbled out a good morning in response before dropping into her seat. He turned in his seat, feeling relieved that he no longer had a reason to pretend he didn't know about everything going on in her life.

"How was your day yesterday?" he asked.

Marinette stared down at her desk for a moment before glancing up at him. "It was fine," she said quietly. "I just spent the day with my parents."

Adrien wondered if she was going to be this painfully shy all the time. _That wouldn't make for much of a marriage,_ he thought with a smirk.

"I- I haven't made a decision yet."

His eyes snapped back to hers at the sudden admission. He shook his head. "No, Marinette, I wasn't- I mean, I didn't expect an answer. We said the end of the week, didn't we?"

Marinette nodded meekly and before Adrien could stop himself, he leaned over her desk and placed a kiss against her cheek.

And the whole class was quiet. Until they saw Marinette blush. Then the laughter started.

"You can't seriously still be blushing just from a kiss," Alix teased.

"Shut up," Alya said, trying to defend her friend. Then she turned back to Adrien with a pointed look.

 _She knows. I don't know how much she knows,_ Adrien thought as he turned back to the front of the class as Mlle. Bustier entered. _But, she knows._

* * *

 **A/N: And here's chapter 9! It's still Friday for me but i was so excited to post this chapter and hey, it's saturday somewhere, right? I really hoped you liked this chapter so if you have a minute, please let me know what you thought. I really do enjoy all the reviews!**

 **See you next Saturday for chapter 10! I can't believe we are already to chapter 10... Lol**

 **~marauderluverz**


	10. Chapter 10: All I Want Is

**A/N: Hi everyone! So here is chapter ten. Sorry it's rather late in the day, but it is still Saturday where im at. First note- we are nearing the end of the first story arc of this fic. So I am super excited! Second note- Friday was officially my last day of work and now I am a stay at home mom to my little ones, which means in theory I should have more time and energy to write. So yay!**

 **In response to my reviews from last chapter:**

 **Rose tiger: Yes! I felt it was really important for Adrien to deal with Chloe.**

 **Stardust3: Thank you so much! I am happy I could make you feel so much. I think it's so awesome how there are fans from so many different places. Thanks for your support!**

 **Demi clayton: thanks! The reveal is coming soon... just not quite yet. Hang in there!**

 **lala1224: Thank you! I am so glad!**

 **Lizzie: Thank you! Chat will be back very VERY soon... just wait a little longer.**

 **lonelybutterfly95: the reveals will come pretty soon. As for the other thing... well...**

 **The7Strange: Thank you! I am really enjoying writing it. And Gabriel is such an interesting character. Definitely one of my face to write!**

 **mayuralover: thanks for your support! Wouldnt a long engagement be just a little too perfect? Lol. And yes, it always hurts to write Marinette being sad.**

 **DenshUp: thanks so much! I'm glad!**

 **Thank you all for reading and reviewing! Every single one makes me super happy! Enjoy the next chapter!**

 **~marauderluverz**

* * *

Chapter 10: All I Want Is to Keep You Safe from the Cold

Marinette couldn't focus as she sat in class that morning. Thoughts moved through her head at an alarming rate. Thoughts about a possible marriage to Adrien, her long time crush. Thoughts about how said crush had just kissed her on the cheek in front of her whole class. Thoughts about how her whole class (and probably half the school by now) thought that she and said crush had been having sex. She could feel that her face was still warm.

Next to her, Alya nudged her arm, "Hey, M."

Marinette glanced at her. "What?" she mouthed.

Alya hurried to write something on a piece of scratch paper, before shoving it across the desk.

 **What were you and Adrien talking about? What haven't you decided?**

She stared down at the words on the paper. _Well, I had planned on telling her eventually. And I could use some advice._ She grabbed her own pen and wrote an answer before sliding the paper back to Alya.

 **Let's talk at my house during lunch.**

Alya gave her a thumbs up to show she agreed before turning her attention back to Mlle. Bustier.

"Now, class, I want all of you to read the next chapter in our textbook and then fill out these questions to turn in tomorrow." She gestured to a stack of papers on her desk just as the bell rang. "Class dismissed."

Marinette followed Alya up to the front of the classroom, aware of the way Adrien's eyes followed her. She had just placed her paper into her bag when Mlle. Bustier got her attention with a wave.

"Marinette, could I speak with you for a moment?" she asked.

"You want me to wait?" Alya asked.

Marinette shook her head. "It's okay, go on ahead." Then she stepped over to her teacher and waited expectantly.

Mlle. Bustier watched as the rest of her class filed out of the classroom before turning her attention back to Marinette. "I'm sorry, Marinette. I just wanted to speak with you privately. I'll give you a note for your next class in case you are late."

Marinette could only nod. She wasn't sure what her teacher had wanted to discuss. Dread filled her, what if she had done something wrong? What if Mlle. Bustier no longer wanted her in her class? What if-

"How are you doing?"

Marinette could only stare at the woman before her. "How am I-? How am I doing?" she asked.

Mlle. Bustier gave a small laugh but nodded. "Yes, Marinette. I know life has been very… exciting for you the past few weeks and I wanted to check in on you."

"Oh, so then… you know?" Marinette felt her face heat up. There was something different about her teacher knowing. Especially when it was a teacher who seemed to think so highly of her.

Mlle. Bustier nodded, "Yes, it would be hard to miss that with all the commotion on Friday. But since all that happened rather suddenly, I wanted to take the time to see if you were okay. Do you need anything?"

Marinette could feel her heart clench at the kindness her teacher was showing. Her emotions caught up to her and her eyes felt a little wet. "I'm doing pretty good. I mean, my parents are taking it better than I thought."

The redheaded woman let our a breath of relief. "I'm glad to hear that, Marinette. All of my students are important to me, but… Marinette's are very special in this world."

Marinette blushed and muttered a quiet "Thank you."

"And how is Adrien doing?"

Marinette followed Mlle. Bustier's gaze to the door. Just outside of it you could see Adrien waiting across the hall with Alya.

"His father is… well, I guess he's taking it as well as can be expected." She turned back to Mlle. Bustier. "Thank you for asking about us. It really means a lot."

Mlle. Bustier gave her a warm smile. "If you or Adrien need anything, you can come to me."

Marinette nodded before stepping forward and giving the older woman a long hug. She pulled away and wiped at her eyes with the back of her hand. "Thanks again." She then headed for the door, eager to see what Adrien and Alya were discussing.

 **~a few minutes earlier~**

Adrien stepped out of the classroom only partly hearing that Mlle. Bustier wanted to speak to Marinette. He saw Marinette wave off Alya and he decided he would wait across the hall for his girlfriend. Only that meant Alya saw him waiting.

He gulped as her eyes flashed. _I guess we had to talk eventually._ He wasn't exactly sure why talking with Alya scared him as much as talking to Marinette's parents had, but he knew how protective she could be. He forced a smile as she approached him.

"Hey, Alya," he greeted with a wave. "I think Nino had to grab something out of his locker before the next class."

Alya nodded, "Perfect. That gives us a chance to talk."

"Talk?" he asked, feigning ignorance.

"Don't play stupid, Agreste," Alya hissed. "I know. She told me everything."

"Oh." Adrien stared at the ground, not wanting to meet Alya's eyes.

"So, what's in it for you?"

The question itself shocked Adrien more than her tone. He had expected her to be suspicious of him, but he hadn't exactly expected her to be so straightforward.

"In it for me?" he asked, "I'm not sure I understand." He stared through the classroom window and watched as Marinette talked to their teacher. "I just want to do what I can to take care of her."

Alya watched him warily. "You could do that without saying it's yours, you know?"

"It's easier for me to be involved if we use that though."

"How long have you liked her?"

Adrien's head spun as he stared at Alya. He could already feel his cheeks warming. "How long…?" he let his words trail off, unsure how to respond.

Alya nodded. "This type of thing isn't something you just do for a friend. Hell, most people wouldn't even do it for someone they were interested in. So I'm trying to figure out if you are just so stupidly in love that you would, or if there's something in it for you."

He sighed, running a hand through his hair. "I promise I'm not doing this for anything other than Marinette's happiness and safety. I care about her and I just really feel like I need to be there for her in whatever way she'll let me."

"Fine. But if you hurt her in any way, I will kick your ass. And once I get my hands on that stupid cat…" Alya clenched her fists and Adrien swallowed hard.

Well, that wasn't good.

Their conversation was interrupted by Marinette emerging from the classroom. She waved at them both with a smile. "You guys didn't have to wait for me."

"No worries, girl. We were just having a friendly little chat," Alya answered, stepping forward to pull Marinette along next to her.

Marinette gave a concerned glance back towards Adrien. "Friendly?" she asked, her tone betraying her doubt.

Alya laughed as they reached their next class. "Well, mostly friendly." She winked at Marinette before leading them both to their seats.

When lunch finally rolled around, Marinette was feeling nervous again. Her earlier conversation with Mlle. Bustier had done a lot to lower her anxiety about her current situation, but now that time had passed, she had begun to think about it more deeply. It wasn't until she and Alya were up in her bedroom with croissant sandwiches, that her blogger friend decided to grill her for information.

"So, what was it you were supposed to be deciding on?" Alya asked, taking a large bite.

Marinette stared at her own sandwich in thought, trying to determine the best way to tell her friend. "Adrien's dad wants the two of us to get married. So that it doesn't look so bad on Adrien."

If she had thought more about it, Marinette might have thought to wait until Alya had swallowed before making her announcement. Alya choked, coughing loudly until she was able to take a large gulp of her water.

"He what?!" Alya exclaimed.

Marinette cringed. "Calm down or else I can't give you all the details."

Alya shot her a look before taking a deep breath and setting her half-eaten sandwich aside. "Fine. I am calm. Now spill."

* * *

"Your dad wants you to what?" Nino asked, eyes wide in shock as he and Adrien sat in the former boy's bedroom. They had scarfed down a hasty lunch before hiding away to discuss Adrien's "relationship drama".

Adrien sighed. "He wants me and Marinette to get married."

Nino stared at him blankly. "Your old man is crazy. You know that right?"

Adrien rolled his eyes. "Yes, I know that. But what am I supposed to do about it."

The other boy shrugged, falling back on his bed. "Well, what do you want to do?"

"What do you mean? I can't marry her! We are only sixteen."

"You turn seventeen next month," Nino argued.

The blond groaned. "That's not the point."

Nino sat up and placed his hands on Adrien's shoulders, staring him directly in the eyes. "Look, Dude. I know that you wouldn't have gone and been with Marinette unless you loved her. You aren't that kind of guy."

Adrien quirked a brow, "What kind of guy?"

Nino rolled his eyes. "Dude! You are a hopeless romantic. Face it. The point is, if you love Marinette, what's wrong with just marrying her. You would've done it eventually."

Adrien leaned his head back and stared at the ceiling. If he was going to be a father to their child, wouldn't it be easier if they got married? His mind wandered as he tried to imagine life being married to Marinette. He was surprised at how easy it was to imagine it.

Watching Marinette cooking dinner because heaven knows he'd probably burn their house down. Them playing video games together all night. The constant sound of her sewing machine or the pencil as she designed. Lying in a nice warm bed, being able to cuddle her. Being able to… do more than cuddle?

A shout of laughter broke through his daydream. "Dude. You're blushing."

"Shut up," he muttered. _Although, I guess it would be really wonderful to be married to her._

* * *

Alya stared at her friend. She honestly couldn't believe what Marinette was telling her. Gabriel Agreste wanted his son to get married? To Marinette? _Imagine if he found out that the baby isn't even Adrien's… I would love to see his face if that happened. Actually… maybe I wouldn't._

"So, what do you think I should do?" Marinette asked, watching her friend expectantly.

"What do you mean? How should I know what you should do?"

Marinette groaned. "Alya, you have spent the entire time we've known each other telling me what I should do. Don't stop now!"

Alya couldn't help but chuckle. "I guess I have. But, girl, this is something you have to decide. Do you want to marry Adrien? Even if he isn't the baby's father?" Her voice dropped to a whisper at her last question.

Marinette watched Alya thoughtfully. "I- I don't know."

Alya smiled at her friend sympathetically. "Well, then I think you have your answer."

* * *

That afternoon, once they had bid Alya and Marinette good-bye, Tom and Sabine sat at their kitchen counter listening intently as the phone in front of them rang. They had decided this was something they needed to do, but that it would be better if neither Marinette nor Adrien knew about it beforehand.

After three rings, a woman's voice answered. "Gabriel Agreste's office. This is Nathalie."

"Hello, Nathalie. My name is Sabine Cheng, Marinette's mother. My husband and I would like to speak with M. Agreste."

There was a pause on the other end of the phone. "Good afternoon, Mme. Cheng. Give me a moment to see if he is available."

The couple sat anxiously awaiting an answer from M. Agreste's assistant. Instead, the next voice was from the man itself.

"This is Gabriel Agreste. Mme. Cheng, was it?" the voice asked, and Sabine realized she had no idea what type of attitude lay beneath the monotone voice.

"Yes. I am Marinette's mother and her father is here with me as well," Sabine answered. "We wanted to discuss something with you."

"And what might that be?"

Sabine grabbed hold of her husband's hand. She was trying to keep her emotions in check. Trying not to allow an outburst that would surely affect their children negatively. "Do you really think it is best to have the children get married? Our daughter spoke with us, but-"

"Mme. Cheng," Gabriel interrupted, "I understand your concern. However, I do think this will be best for both of the children. They are intending to raise a child together and this should make things… less complicated."

"How does Adrien feel about it?" Tom asked, speaking up finally.

"My son does not yet understand the necessity for this decision. I have advised him, as his parent, this will be happening so long as Marinette agrees to a marriage."

Sabine stared open-mouthed at her husband. She couldn't believe that Gabriel would still insist on this if his son was even partially against it. She gave a nod toward Tom and he continued speaking.

"We have told Marinette this is her decision. So we will wait to see what her answer is then," he told the other man. "Thank you for your time, M. Agreste."

"It has been a pleasure," and Gabriel's voice gave every indication that the only pleasure he found was in ending the call.

Once the line had gone dead, Sabine watched her husband with eyes filled with concern. "How can he just make that decision for Adrien? A decision that could affect the boy's entire life!" She rose from her seat and marched across the room with fists clenched.

Tom stood, "Sabine, sweetheart. We will talk to both Marinette and Adrien. Separately if we need to. We won't let them make this decision if they aren't ready. We still have to be the ones to agree to it."

Sabine hugged her husband as tears pricked her eyes. "If his father won't stop to think about his son's feelings, then we will."

* * *

Three blocks away from the most popular bakery in Paris, an intense interview was being conducted in a news office. Lindsey Marcon sat straight in her chair, waiting for the man before her to speak. After what felt like an hour, he finally lifted his head from the paperwork he was reviewing.

"Lindsey, we were very impressed with your resume for someone who is only in their final year of lycée."

"Thank you, M. Beckham," she answered quickly.

He held up a hand, "However, we have had many talented applicants this year. Unfortunately, I don't think it will work out. You are more than welcome to reapply next year." He stood and held out a hand for her to shake.

Lindsey fought back tears. This was what she had been working toward all her time at lycée. This internship was the first step in her eight-step plan to being the most popular news reporter/blogger in all of Paris. She shot to her feet. "What if I can prove I'm better than the other candidates? I can get you any story you want. With facts and sources and pictures."

Julius Beckham shook his head. "Lindsey, it would have to be really big to change our minds. We have many applicants with a lot of experience."

Lindsey's eyes caught sight of the billboard just outside the window. They flashed with determination. "What if I got you the story on Adrien Agreste?"

Julius sighed, "That would be impossible, Mlle. Marcon. Gabriel Agreste has already had his lawyers send out letters to nearly every news agency in Paris. We are not allowed to interview his son."

The girl before him smiled in a way that sent a shiver down his spine. It was cold, calculating.

"I don't need to talk to Adrien Agreste. I know the girl in question. The one who's name hasn't been out there yet. She goes to my school." Lindsey turned on her heel then. "M. Beckham, you can expect to be receiving an email from me with a completed article within the week. Then we can talk about my internship."


	11. Chapter 11: To Give You All

**A/N: So this chapter was super difficult to write. I'm not sure why, but I just couldn't get into the characters at first, so I hope everyone enjoys it becausr i went over it like a million times. Lol.**

 **Also, thank you so much for all the reviews! Last chapter had the most reviews ever I think. Also this story is now at 174 followers and I am so freaking excited! Thank you!**

 **Stardust3: ~*O*~**

 **lonelybutterfly95: yes! Much excitement is coming!**

 **Guest: No worries! Reveals are coming!**

 **Mayuralover: akumatizations are coming! I'm a little nervous yo write one though. So we will see how it goes.**

 **funkyfandom: so, marichat isn't in this chapter but i promise its coming soon.**

 **Lizzie: yes! I was so thrilled for this twist, although I think it may be going different than expected.**

 **Rose Tiger: I know, right? :)**

 **Glimare: Some big stuff is coming! Secret identities can't last forever.;)**

 **YuxFum: Thanks! I'm glad you liked it!**

 **Black neko hime: Yeah, my sister helped me come up with the stuff about the Agreste family. There is more to be seen about that. As for Lindsey, well you will see.**

 **TheAfroCircus: Don't worry. Someone will take care of the reporter girl.**

 **Thanks again! Enjoy!**

 **~marauderluverz**

* * *

Chapter 11: To Give You All That Your Heart Needs the Most

Marinette couldn't quite shake the feeling that someone was watching her. It had started the moment she left the bakery. When she reached her first class, she decided it was her imagination and tried to relax, but as soon as she left the classroom, it started again. During break, while talking with the other girls from her class, she had heard the familiar sound of a camera clicking. She spun around searching for the source of the noise but found nothing.

"Hey, girl. Are you okay? You seem really jumpy?" Alya asked as they settled in for history class.

Marinette nodded. "I just get this weird feeling like someone's been following me." She shivered involuntarily.

Alya raised her eyebrows. "Like a stalker? Ooh, girl you always have the crazy things happening."

Marinette smacked her arm. "Shut up." She decided to push the paranoia out of her mind and accept that everything was normal.

Halfway through class, Marinette regretted downing so much water during break. She raised her hand and then excused herself to the restroom. On the walk there, she began to feel antsy again, glancing over her shoulder frequently. _What the hell is going on?_ She wondered as she stepped into a stall to relieve herself. _Calm down, Marinette. Its probably nothing. You're just feeling the stares because of everyone finding out about you and Adrien._ She sighed. That was right, she still had to talk to him.

When she had finished and was in the midst of washing her hands, she glanced up at her reflection and spotted an older girl with long red hair behind her. "Can I help you?" Marinette asked warily, seeing that the girl was staring at her.

The girl took a step forward, readying a small recorder. "Actually, you can. Marinette, I needed to ask you some questions about you and your boyfriend."

Marinette put on her most "Ladybug" look, lifting her chin as she spoke. "I am not answering any questions for any reporters. Even if they do corner me in the girls' room." She looked the girl over, sizing her up. The girl was taller than Marinette by at least three inches but didn't look very muscular. She could probably take her if needed.

The reporter rolled her eyes. "C'mon, Marinette. This is your chance to tell your side of the story. To tell it to someone who actually cares enough to talk to you instead of him. My name is Lindsey." She held out a hand to Marinette.

Marinette scoffed at the gesture. She was insulted that this _Lindsey_ thought flattery would win her over. "I know why you're talking to me. You're talking to me because Adrien's father has forbid anyone from talking to him about anything." She took a step towards the door. "And I am not interested in telling 'my side of the story'."

Lindsey grabbed the younger girl's shoulder. "Wait. You don't understand. It is really important that I get this interview, my whole career depends on it."

Marinette shook off her hand, realizing the girl was stronger than she looked. _Probably not smart to fight. The last thing I need is to get injured._ "I don't care. I told you I am not interested." She moved to take another step towards the exit but Lindsey quickly blocked her, shoving the recorder in her face.

"Just a few questions. Like when did you and Adrien start dating?"

Marinette took a step back, "I told you I'm not-"

Lindsey huffed loudly. "Fine. What do you guys plan on doing with the baby?"

"Go away!" Marinette could feel her irritation growing. She had dealt with pushy reporters as Ladybug, but this time there was no magic yo-yo to help her escape. Her eyes roamed the room, wishing something useful would jump out to her in red and black.

"Is it true that the Agreste's are paying you to keep quiet and pretend the baby isn't Adrien's?"

"Stop it!" Tears flooded Marinette's eyes. Tears of anger that someone would even suggest such an idea and of fear that someone might actually print such a lie. She was beginning to feel panic set in that she wouldn't be able to get away from this girl. _She's just going to keep interrogating me._ She swallowed back a sob, determined not to cry. Before Lindsey could spout out another question, the bathroom door banged open.

* * *

 **~a few minutes earlier~**

Alya looked at her phone, checking the time since Marinette had left the classroom. _Where is that girl?_ She caught sight of Adrien fidgeting in his seat a desk away to the left. He turned and his eyes widened in surprise as he realized Alya was already watching him.

"Alya, do you think Marinette's okay? Maybe you should go check on her," he whispered.

She nodded. "Already on it." Her hand shot in the air. "Excuse me! May I be excused to the restroom?"

The teacher told her to hurry back and soon Alya was free of the classroom. As she walked down the hall, her mind wandered back to their conversation the previous day. _I never thought I'd see the day when Marinette would turn down marrying Adrien Agreste, but maybe it's for the best._

She had made it to the outside of the bathroom door, when she heard Marinette's panicked voice from inside yell, "Go away!"

It took all of half a second for the Alya to throw the bathroom door open. Inside, she saw Marinette looking tiny in comparison to the taller redheaded girl standing over her. A recorder was held in front of Marinette's face. Both girls looked up at her entrance.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Alya yelled, stomping forward. She shoved herself in front of Marinette while simultaneously forcing the other girl back.

Lindsey quickly regained her composure. "I am just trying to get an interview. The world wants to know about Adrien Agreste's love child."

Alya rolled her eyes. "That information is not anyone's business except for the people directly involved. And you have no right to be harassing my best friend." She looked the girl over then her eyes widened. "Wait, a minute. I know you. You run Stargazer. That stupid blog of desperate news stories. The ones that are full of exaggerated half-truths that always ruin people's lives. That kind of news belongs right in the garbage, along with anyone horrible enough to write it."

Lindsey looked as though she had been slapped. "What would you know? You're just a dumb kid! You don't know how hard it is to make a name for yourself!"

Alya laughed out loud at that. "You think **I** don't know how hard it is? I have worked my ass off to make my blog the most successful Ladybug and Chat Noir blog in the world. The Ladyblog would not be as popular as it is today without my hard work. So, don't sully the name of good journalism with your crappy idea of what it takes to make it." Alya stepped forward and grabbed the recorder from the girl's hand. "If you think this is what it takes to 'make it.' Then you don't deserve to be called a reporter." She threw the device to the ground and it landed with a resounding crack.

Lindsey dropped to the ground trying to check if it still worked. As she did so, Alya pulled Marinette from the bathroom, leading her a few halls away before stopping. She placed her hands on the shorter girl's arms.

"Are you okay?" Alya asked.

Marinette stared up at her, eyes still red from her earlier crying. She nodded and threw her arms around Alya in a tight hug. "Thank you, Alya. I tried to get away but I just panicked."

"No worries, girl. It's hard to know what to do sometimes when dealing with jerks like that." She ruffled Marinette's hair, then grabbed her hand again. "Let's get back to class. Adrien was really worried about you." _I was really worried about you._

Marinette blinked up at her. "He was?"

A laugh came from the bespectacled girl, "Of course! You are his girlfriend after all."

Marinette felt worry course through her. She still hadn't talked to Adrien about her decision to not go through with marrying him right now. She wanted to be with Adrien, but not like this. A part of her in the back of her head told her that maybe she felt this way because she hadn't told Chat about the baby yet. _Maybe it's time to stop acting scared and just tell him. I'll have to figure out how to get in contact with him after school._

Just as they reached the classroom, the bell rang signaling the end of class. Alya pulled them through the crowd and into the room where they found Nino and Adrien waiting by their desk.

"Everything okay, Marinette?" Adrien asked. His eyes moved over her body, as though checking to make sure she was unharmed.

She nodded. "There was just someone trying to interview me. Alya took care of it."

Alya looked smug as she opened her mouth to retell the story, when there was a loud crash a few halls away.

Alya's eyes met Adrien's. "Akuma." Adrien checked out the classroom door. "Nothing here yet. Let's go."

He scooped up Marinette's school bag, and grabbed hold of her hand, leading her out into the hall. In the halls, students were running and screaming. It had been a while since an akuma attack had happened inside of the school. Marinette could feel her pulse in her ears as they hurried down the hall.

Just as the four teens rounded a corner, there was a blast of smoke and debris as a wall crumbled. Adrien quickly backtracked before helping them all inside of a supply room.

"Is everyone okay?" he asked.

Marinette looked up at him in the dim light, eyes wide in fear. She opened her mouth to respond but found she didn't have the words. _What do we do? What do I do?_

"What's the plan, Dude?" Nino asked, watching Adrien expectantly.

"Um, well," he peered out through a crack in the door. "It looks like the akuma may have gone the other direction, so, I'll go check for a way out." He looked at his friends with a serious expression. "I'm trusting you two to keep Marinette safe. I'll be back as quickly as I can but get out if something happens."

His eyes came to rest on Marinette momentarily and he gave her hand a small squeeze. "It'll be okay," he said softly.

Once Adrien had left, Nino made sure to secure the door behind him. He turned back to the two girls and gave them a nervous smile. "Well, Adrien will probably be back soon, so we can just chill." He grabbed a step ladder that was leaning against the wall and set it up in front of Marinette. "Why don't you sit down, Mari?" he offered.

Marinette sunk into the seat with a silent nod. Her mind was filled with too many thoughts. _If I'm in here, how can I help Chat with the akuma?_

She felt a hand pat her shoulder and looked up to see Alya's warm hazel eyes watching her. "Don't worry, girl. I'm sure your boyfriend will find us a way out."

Marinette felt her stomach clench because she knew the truth. She knew that even if Chat made it there, he couldn't purify the akuma or fix the damages. Not without Ladybug. And she also knew that she couldn't go out there. The very idea of exposing her child to that kind of danger made her feel like vomiting or passing out.

Nino nodded in response to something Alya had said, Marinette's hearing tuned in and out of their conversation. A discussion that felt far too light considering the current situation.

"Yeah, and it shouldn't be long before our heroes show up," Nino replied. "Any updates on the Ladyblog?"

Alya pulled out her phone and scrolled through it. Marinette stared at the bright light of the phone. If something happened that hurt the baby, she really wasn't sure if she could fix it. Even with her Ladybug Cure.

"Somebody posted a photo. Chat Noir just arrived. It looks like the akuma is called…" she scrolled through several comments, "Madame Truth."

"I wonder what her deal is," Nino muttered.

Alya glanced at Marinette before answering. "Actually, I think I caused this one."

"You?" Nino questioned, then he shook his head. "Never mind. Doesn't matter right now. Ladybug will be there soon and take care of it."

Marinette felt sick. She didn't know what options she had. This was an impossible situation. Her voice came out stronger than she had expected when she spoke next. "Ladybug isn't coming."

Alya raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean? Of course, Ladybug is coming. Why wouldn't she be?"

Marinette glanced between her friends. Her _protectors._ How were they supposed to protect her? Didn't they know that was her job?

"Because if she goes out there now, who knows what the akuma could do to her. Who knows what she could lose?" her arms wrapped tightly around her middle. "What if she can't fix it?"

Alya stared at her friend for several long moments. She took a step back. "Marinette?" she asked. Her eyes roamed over Marinette for several long seconds before she covered her mouth with her hand. "You- You're Ladybug?"

Marinette could only nod. Any sense of secret identities had flown out the window the moment she realized she was too afraid to fight an akuma. She couldn't go out there, yo-yo blazing and jump around buildings with a baby to worry about. This was someone else's life. Her child's life. And now Chat was out there fighting alone.

Tears sprung to her eyes. "Alya, what do I do? I can't go out there. What if I get hit? What if I can't fix it this time?"

Alya glanced at Nino before turning back to her best friend. She had never seen her friend so scared. _Ladybug is scared. How are we going to fix everything without her? Well, maybe Chat could capture the akuma and bring it to her? No, akumas can go straight through solid objects. What we need is Ladybug. But how?_

Nino stepped forward and put a hand on Marinette's shoulder. "It'll be all right, Marinette. I'm sure we can figure something out." He sighed. "It's too bad someone else can't be Ladybug."

A gear clicked into place in Alya's mind. Because as much as she wanted to fangirl over the fact that her best friend was Ladybug, she knew right now she had to put that aside. She swallowed down any doubts or fears and held out her hand towards Marinette.

"I can do it. I can be Ladybug."

Marinette's blue eyes widened and she shook her head. "No, Alya. I can't let you do that. It's too dangerous."

Alya rolled her eyes. "Come on, girl! It wasn't too dangerous when you asked me to be Rena Rouge, so why can't I be Ladybug?"

Marinette looked uncertain.

"Yeah, Marinette. She's right. If you can trust anyone to be Ladybug for you, it would be Rena- wait. What?" Nino turned to look at Alya. "You- you're Rena Rouge?" He groaned, covering his face with a hand. "So, are all the girls in class super heroes?"

Alya laughed, a welcome relief in the tense situation. "But really, Marinette. If anyone aside from you can do it, don't you trust me?"

Marinette reached down and opened her purse. "Tikki, what do you think?"

Tikki flew out of the purse. "All I can tell you is that we both know that you can't be Ladybug right now. Maybe not for some time. And we do need a Ladybug." She looked at Alya with a smile. "I trust her to be Rena, and to be Ladybug. But the decision is yours, Marinette."

Marinette gave Alya a watery smile. "Of course, I trust you, Alya. You're my best friend." She unhooked the earrings from her ears and passed them to Alya. "Take out the akuma as quickly as possible. And please, be careful."

Alya nodded, a determined look on her face. "I will make you proud. Now how do I power up?"

Tikki looked at her. "Just say 'Spots on.'"

"Tikki, spots on!"

A flash of pink covered Alya and moments later, Ladybug stood in her place. Nino stared at her in a stunned silence. "Woah. You look different, but my mind is telling me nothing's changed. Like, I only know you're different because it's you. But it doesn't seem weird."

Alya grinned. "Must be the magic of the miraculous. Wish me luck!" She hurried out of the room, yo-yo at the ready.

After the door closed behind her, Nino crouched next to Marinette. "You know Alya can handle this, right?" he asked gently.

Marinette nodded. "I know she can. I'm just hoping there's no issues with her and Chat."

Nino's eyebrows scrunched in confusion. "Why would there be issues?"

Marinette closed her eyes. _I guess if he already knows everything else, no point in keeping this a secret too._ She opened her eyes again, taking a breath. "Because, Adrien isn't the father of my baby."


	12. Chapter 12: All That Made Me

**A/N: Let me first say that I'm sorry this chapter is late. My baby was sick from Saturday until Friday and then i tried to get the chapter written to be posted yesterday (Saturday) but it wasn't quite there. This has resulted however in my longest chapter st over 4k words. So i hope you enjoy! Let me know what you think.**

 **Also this last chapter had 13 reviews which is the most so far, so I will respond to the guest ones here and any signed in reviews will be getting messaged responses**.

 **Lizzie: thanks so much for reviewing! I loved your theories and I hope youll enjoy the outcome. I really enjoyed getting to write/create an akuma.**

 **Guest: thanks! And I'm glad you are liking the plot so far. I have so much more planned.**

 **Stardust: I love writing Nino and yep poor guy never gets told anything.**

 **Btw quick note- this story takes place with only Rena Rouge active. Carapace and Queen B do not exist yet. Just clarifying! Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 12: All That's Made Me Is All Worth Trading

"I'll be back as quickly as I can but get out if something happens." Adrien's eyes came to rest on Marinette momentarily and he gave her hand a small squeeze. "It'll be okay," he said softly.

The door closed behind him with a click as he stepped completely into the hallway. He crossed the hall and found an empty corridor to transform in. "Come on, Plagg," he said as his kwami floated in front of him. "We need to go take down that akuma, I have a girlfriend to protect. Claws out!"

A green flash of light filled the hall and then Chat Noir dashed off towards the nearest screams. He emerged onto the school front steps to see people running for cover and hiding anywhere they possibly could. Most of these people were students or teachers from his school. Then his eyes moved up to a figure floating in the sky.

The akuma had dark hair that appeared to be a wig or headdress, that fell to her shoulders. She wore blue iridescent pants that flowed down to bare feet and a gold and red threaded top covered her stomach and chest. The most amazing things though, were her blue, green, and gold layered feather wings.

"Why are you all hiding?" the akuma called, "I thought you all claimed to love truth and honesty. But you don't. You all would prefer to lie." She screeched and swooped down towards a crowd of people nearby.

There were screams and the civilians darted away from the akuma.

"I am Madame Truth! You will all answer to me." She pressed a button on the side of her very out of place metal device and a beam of golden light shot out.

Chat Noir saw the only person still cowering nearby who happened to have a blonde ponytail and yellow jacket. He groaned aloud and used his baton to propel himself forward toward his childhood friend. "If I'm being _honest_ , I think it's best if we don't let her _cat_ ch you," he called to her.

Chloe groaned. "Why did you have to be the one to save me? I deserve to be saved by Ladybug."

"Would you rather I leave you here?" he asked. A beam of light hit someone nearby and they began to scream out some random announcement.

Chloe shook her head quickly. "I guess you're better than nothing."

He grabbed her around the waist, throwing her over his shoulder just as a beam of light hit her back.

"Uh-oh. Let's hope that doesn't do anything permanent," he mused. He extended his baton and they lifted into the air before dropping down near the school doors again. "Get inside."

Chloe opened her mouth to no doubt say something rude, but instead something came out that she appeared to have no control over. "THIS JUST IN, CHLOE BOURGEOIS IS JEALOUS OF MARINETTE DUPAIN-CHENG!" She clapped a manicured hand over her mouth as her face went pale. "You stupid cat!" she screamed out, pulling her hand away. "You didn't save me fast enough and now I just yelled some horrible lie to half of Paris. You better not let that filthy akuma hit me again!"

Chat looked around and saw a student's backpack upturned on the ground. He grabbed a roll of tape from the pile and pulled off a piece before quickly securing it over Chloe's mouth. "There you go. Now even if you get hit again, you'll be safe." He ignored the screech that echoed from behind the tape and propelled himself back towards the nearby akuma.

 _Where is Ladybug? I could really use her help right now. I have to get back to Marinette before she starts to worry too much._ No sooner had the thought entered his mind than a flash of red swung over him. She landed on a nearby roof and Chat followed. But when he landed behind her, he knew something was wrong.

Her hair was different and this person was taller than his Bug. As much as his mind tried to tell him that she had always looked this way, he couldn't help but feel she hadn't. Something was wrong. But it wasn't until she turned and he saw her eyes, that he realized just how wrong it was.

His realization startled him and he took a step back, baton at the ready. "Who are you? Where's Ladybug?" he growled, eyes narrowed.

The fake Ladybug rolled her not blue eyes and held up her hands. "I'm not the enemy, Chat. It's me, Rena."

Once she said it, he could see it. The hair, the eyes, the build. He dropped his guard instantly. "Man, Rena, you scared me. Why are you wearing Ladybug's miraculous? Did something happen to her?" worry had rushed through him at the realization that there had to be a reason Ladybug wasn't there.

Rena's eyes narrowed. "She'll be fine. She just can't be in the line of fire right now. I volunteered to assist. Now, what's the akuma doing?" she asked, turning back to survey the street below.

Chat's head was spinning. Had Ladybug been injured before she could transform? Maybe that was why she couldn't fight. Then another thought struck him.

"Rena, do you know who Ladybug is?"

She turned back to him and Chat shivered at the cold look she gave him behind Ladybug's mask. "Yes, I know, but only because she had to tell me. Now, focus."

He nodded, biting back more questions and the hurt he felt that Ladybug had trusted Rena before him. "She calls herself Madame Truth. Her power comes from some type of device she carries. If the light hits you, you are forced to tell a truth. But it seems like it's only one truth per blast."

Rena nodded, still watching the scene below. "Then let's try and take her out fast."

She threw her yo-yo down at a lamppost and pulled it tight before swinging down.

Chat stared after her for a moment. Now he had two reasons to worry. Two girls he cared about who were in some kind of danger and if he wasn't mistaken, it seemed like he might've done something to piss off Rena Rouge.

"Just great," he muttered before using his baton to drop himself down after her.

* * *

Alya was still trying to get used to the yo-yo. She had managed to get down to the street but fighting with it was a little different. Ironically, she probably would've been better off with Chat's baton since it was more similar to Rena's flute. "Damn it," she muttered, trying to get some momentum up on the whirling yo-yo. She took a deep breath and thought about Marinette. Her best friend and her idol. Funny how two such important people had now become one.

She focused in on Madame Truth about a block away and saw her strike Police LieutenantRaincomprix with her beam of truth.

"BREAKING NEWS! I THINK THE MAYOR IS A CORRUPT POLICTICIAN!" he shouted, instead of whatever rules he had been about to enforce. He spluttered trying to take back the damaging words he had announced to the half-empty street.

Alya ran towards him and jumped up onto the roof of a nearby car. "Hey, Truth Beam! Leave these people alone!"

The akuma turned then, eyes dark and evil. "I don't care about these people! I am looking for that Ladyblogger. She spread lies about my reporting and she needs to tell the truth!"

Alya swung out of the way of a golden beam that hit the car she had been on moments before.

"Why get all bent out of shape over one person?" the question came from Chat who was perched on a nearby lamppost.

The akuma shot a blast at him but he dropped effortlessly from the post and rolled out of the way. "Hey, I'm not the one who told lies!"

Alya analyzed the akuma. It was obviously the girl from earlier who had been interrogating Marinette. "And now she's wreaking havoc on all of Paris," she muttered.

Madame Truth pressed a different button on her device and a blast of sound waves screeched out at them, knocking down the lamppost near Chat.

"Chat, look out!" she yelled. Alya flung the yo-yo in his direction and was a bit surprised when it instinctually wrapped around her partner's ankle. She pulled hard and Chat came flying toward her. He smacked into her hard enough to send them both flying backward and knocking the wind out of Alya.

"Sorry," he said, pushing himself up. "You okay?"

Alya stood. "Yeah. It's hard getting the hang of this thing."

Chat turned back to the akuma. "So, I am going to assume that since the device in her hand is the only thing that doesn't look like it came out of ancient Egypt, that that's were the akuma is?" he suggested.

Alya nodded, "Yeah, but apparently it has an attack mode too."

"I'll distract and you attack?"

Alya looked unsure. Distracting was normally a key part of Rena Rouge's job.

Chat spoke again, "Or I can attack. You wanna distract her?"

"All right," Alya pulled out her yo-yo and began to swing it. "Let's go."

The pair moved quickly, each taking a different side of the road as they approached the akuma. Alya swung her yo-yo at the akuma's hand that was holding the recorder. "Why don't you give up already? If you were such a good reporter, wouldn't your reputation precede you?"

An angry yell came from the akuma and she shot a sound wave at Alya, causing her to dive out of the way. She threw her yo-yo and launched herself onto a nearby awning. "Is that all you've got? Seems like you could use some more practice." Her eyes wandered to where Chat was perched on a building opposite her. He was poised and ready to launch himself off the building and onto the akuma. Unfortunately, her momentary distraction allowed the akuma to aim another attack, this time a golden beam shot through the air. Before she could jump out of the way, the beam engulfed her and she felt a strange tingling in her throat.

"Now give me your miraculous so I can go search for the Ladyblogger!" Madame Truth demanded.

Alya opened her mouth to tell the akuma to go take a walk into the Seine, but when she spoke, she found she had no control over her words. "THE LADYBLOGGER IS HIDING CLOSER THAN YOU MAY THINK. MADAME TRUTH'S ENEMY IS HIDING RIGHT-"

* * *

Chat Noir watched as things went south with rapid progression. Rena had been victim of the golden truth beam and was about to spout out some hidden truth. He had never expected that truth to be related to the hiding spot he had left his friends in. Without a moment's thought, he changed his trajectory and used his baton to launch himself straight towards the awning Rena was currently standing on top of. "CATACLYSM!" he yelled as he sailed through the air.

His hand glowed black and he held it outstretched just as Rena began her second statement. His claw connected with the metal that held up the cloth awning and the frame dissolved into black dust. Rena fell to the ground with a blanket of canvas muffling her confession.

Madame Truth let out a loud groan of frustration. "I am done playing your little games! I will just go back to where I last saw that Ladyblogger. I will end this now and come back for your miraculous."

She moved past them, back towards the school. Chat jumped up from where he had landed on the sidewalk and hurried to the pile of canvas that hid Rena. "Are you okay?" he asked, pulling at the fabric.

Rena groaned as she sat up. "I'll be fine. Thanks for stopping me."

He held out a hand and pulled her out of the fabric. "We have to go. The akuma is heading toward the school."

Rena unclipped her yo-yo with a nod and swung it to the nearest building before swinging off. Chat followed behind, bounding after her with a sense of urgency. Because the akuma was searching for Alya. And where Alya was, so was Marinette. _I have to keep her safe. I could never forgive myself if something happened to her._

As they reached the school, Chat separated his baton into two and launched one half toward the akuma. "Hey, Gossip Girl!" The baton clanged against a car as Madame Truth flew out of the way.

"You'll have to try better than that, Kitty. I have a score to settle." She sent another sound wave in Chat's direction, but it missed and hit a billboard behind him.

"You have got to work on your aim," he said with a laugh, but then he heard a creaking and looked up just in time to see the sign come hurtling toward him and hear Rena scream his name.

He jumped, trying to be quick, but couldn't be as fast as he needed to be. He felt the metal sink into his leg as it landed on his lower half. The other piece of his baton rolling out of reach in the impact. Luckily, the pain of a broken leg never came, only an uncomfortable pressure as the suit protected him from what could have been permanent damage.

Rena threw her yo-yo and tried to get in front of him, trying to decide the best course of action. Madame Truth saw her hesitate, eyes flicking between Chat and his baton.

"Sorry, Insect. You won't be saving your pet today!" A sound wave hit a car a few feet away and it flipped before landing on top of the hero, pinning her to a nearby building. "Now for the Ladyblogger. Come out, come out!" The akuma moved toward the school and Chat reached for his baton, stretching to try and clear the impossible distance. Then, his eyes caught movement up near the steps. There.

 _No. No. I told them to keep you inside. Safe._ He watched as Marinette and Nino slipped quietly around the steps, trying to keep the akuma from noticing them as she surveyed the school from above.

But something must've caught the akuma's attention and the next second she was zooming down toward Marinette and Nino. Marinette called to Nino, frozen in what seemed to be fear.

"I remember you!" Madame Truth hissed, "It's not just the Ladyblogger to blame. You are too! You need to be punished for denying me information that is rightfully mine. I will dispose of you and then find your friend."

The moment happened in slow motion for Chat as he watched Nino throw himself in front of Marinette like a shield. He could hear Rena scream and his ears recognized her voice immediately as she cried her best friend's name. Alya. Rena Rouge was Alya and now Ladybug. He had allowed yet another of his friends to be put in danger. He yelled in frustration as he jerked forward against the weight of the billboard to try and grab his baton just as Madame Truth pressed her finger against the sound wave control.

And then everything stopped.

* * *

"Don't!" Hawkmoth exclaimed to his akuma. "You cannot harm the girl!"

Madame Truth groaned. "Why not? She has caused me just as much woe."

"No, it is not her fault. It is the blogger. This girl has done nothing to hurt you," Hawkmoth argued.

"I can attack who…I…want-" a burst of pain interrupted her words and she shrunk back on herself. "Fine! I will leave her be!"

* * *

Alya watched as the akuma flew up and away from Marinette. "I will spare you today! But don't expect that this is over. For now, I must find the Ladyblogger so I can steal Ladybug and Chat Noir's miraculous."

 _What the hell was that? She just left Marinette alone? Okay, not the most important thing right now._ She looked around trying to see what she could do to get herself and Chat free. Her eyes met Chat's and he mouthed something to her. " _Lucky Charm._ "

She called for her power and a giant red and black sticky hand toy dropped into her hands. "What?" _Okay, when Ladybug gets a Lucky Charm she has to look around to see how to use it, right?_

The akuma was flying toward them and she wondered what the next attack would be. Alya squeezed her eyes shut. _Focus._ When she reopened her eyes, the world was black and white. She searched for something, anything to tell her what to do. Her eyes landed first on Chat's baton which lit up in red and black, then the car she was trapped behind, then the billboard and finally the akuma's recorder just before the akuma disappeared inside of the school.

She aimed the sticky hand carefully and managed to land it on Chat's baton. She pulled it to herself and wedged it between the wall and the car. "Which button? Gah! I hope this works." She pressed one of the pawprint pads and the staff extended until the car was pushed far enough for her to escape. Jumping out, she ran to where Chat was trapped. "Here, let me help."

"Just try and make sure this billboard doesn't land back on top of me. I'd rather not become a pancake," Chat tried to joke, but his tone was obviously stressed.

Locking the baton into place between the ground and the billboard, she asked, "Chat, can you reach the button to extend it?"

He stretched his arm and winced but nodded. "I can."

"Wait for my signal." Alya used the yo-yo to pull herself onto the nearest roof and then dropped the sticky hand to connect to the billboard. "Now!"

At the same moment, Alya pulled up, Chat extended the baton and it pushed the billboard up. But just as the billboard had reached sufficient height for Chat to slide out, he didn't. She looked down at him while maintaining her grip on the sticky hand. "Chat! You have to get out!"

He looked up at her with panic in his eyes. "I can't! I can't move my legs."

"I can't get you. If I let go, the billboard will fall on you."

And right as everything seemed hopeless, Nino appeared and pulled Chat Noir from the debris. He scooped him into his arms bridal style and moved him away from the danger. Then the billboard dropped to the ground again, Chat's baton shooting out away from it with the pressure. Alya jumped down from her perch and hurried over to where she now saw Chat (still in Nino's arms), Nino, and Marinette, who was hovering nervously near Chat.

* * *

"Are you okay, Chat?" Marinette asked.

He forced a confident smile, "Of course, Purr-incess. I'd be better if I could feel my legs though."

Marinette took a step closer, looking like she was going to say something more, when Rena threw herself into Marinette's arms. She pulled back and took the shorter girl's face in her hands. "Are you okay? I tried to keep her away from you but I got trapped."

Marinette pushed her away gently. "I am fine. Don't worry."

And that was when Chat could see it. If Rena Rouge was really Alya, then Ladybug would have to trust Alya enough to hand over her miraculous, and that meant that the most likely person to have originally been Ladybug – was Marinette.

His head was suddenly spinning in a way that had nothing to do with the attacks inflicted on him by the akuma. Marinette was Ladybug. Her blue eyes looked past Alya and landed on him and he realized he was still being held like a princess in Nino's arms. He pushed himself up and landed on the ground shakily, grateful that feeling had returned to his legs and that he hadn't fallen on his face. That would have been embarrassing. "Thank you for your help," he told Nino quietly.

His miraculous beeped at the same time as Alya's and he glanced at his ring to see he had two paw pads left. "We have to go. I'm almost out of time."

Alya nodded, then turned back to Marinette and Nino. "We'll be right back. Stay safe."

As they charged toward the school, Chat was only vaguely aware of the sound of Marinette's voice wishing them good luck. He instead found he was focused on when the next beep of his miraculous would come. The last thing he needed was Marinette finding out he was Adrien right now. She could find that out later, when he could sit and talk to her calmly.

He acted on instinct to throw himself at the akuma as a distraction while Alya used her Lucky Charm to yank the recorder from the akuma's hand. It smashed on the ground and he zoned out, his mind drifting back to Marinette and the moment the akuma had nearly attacked her, as Alya captured and purified the butterfly. The next sound he heard was her yelling "Miraculous Ladybug" as the cure repaired the damaged school and street.

He was running as the one-minute beep sounded, and heard Alya's footsteps behind him as they emerged onto the street. He used his baton to launch himself into the air. Unfortunately, he wouldn't be able to stay around and check on Marinette. He'd have to pay her a visit tonight.

His plans were ruined however when he felt a string wrap around his waist and looked down to see it was Ladybug's yo-yo. With one pull, he was back on the ground.

"You aren't going anywhere, cat. We need to talk."

He spun on his heel and came face to face with a dangerous looking Alya-Ladybug standing on the front steps of the school.

"Look, Rena, I need to go. I'm going to detransform any second."

She shook her head and shoved him back into the school before following and directing him into an empty classroom.

Chat panicked as his miraculous started beeping its final warnings. "I need to go. Now," he pleaded.

"No, Chat. I think you need to stay. Do you know why Ladybug couldn't be there today? Do you?!"

 _So, that's what this is about._ He sighed, "Yes. I do."

Alya blinked at him in confusion. "You do? But she said-"

The door behind them burst open and they both turned to see Nino and Marinette who were out of breath. "Aly- Ladybug!" Marinette exclaimed, "What are you doing?"

Alya pointed at Chat while watching Marinette. "He knows! You said you didn't tell him but he knows. And he still did nothing for you. Nothing to help you." She was beginning to sound hysterical.

And then a flash of green light filled the room. "Oh my god," Marinette breathed out.

* * *

Alya turned and saw Adrien now standing in Chat's place, looking like he wasn't sure if he should run or not. "Agreste? **You** are Chat Noir?"

Marinette jumped forward and covered Alya's mouth with a hand. "Be quiet. You can't go shouting that."

Alya pulled away and she could hear her pulse in her ears drowning out any other noises. "Why? He doesn't deserve it? You really think he deserves anything after what he did to you?" She turned back to Adrien, fists clenched at her sides and shaking. "What was this? You go and sleep with her as Chat knowing that she's in love with Adrien? Does that make you feel good about yourself- exploiting her weakness?" She pushed back angry tears, refusing to look away from Adrien even when he dropped his eyes to the floor. "And then, when you find out she's pregnant you come to the rescue as Adrien. She thinks you're amazing for being willing to go through all this just for her. But you aren't. You're a horrible person. Do you enjoy this sick game of yours?"

Marinette stood frozen, watching her best friend scream at the love of her life. Beside her, Nino took a step forward, "Alya."

But before he could say anything else to try and calm the situation, Adrien looked up from the ground. His eyes were red and he looked like he was about to cry. "It wasn't anything like that. I- I didn't do any of this to hurt her. We were both heartbroken and weak that night." A tear fell from his eye and he used a fist to wipe it away. "She wouldn't tell me. I tried to help as Chat but she wouldn't let me. So, I did the next best thing. I tried to help as Adrien, and maybe that was wrong. But what else could I do?" A sob erupted from his throat, but he fought past it to continue speaking. "And I'm sorry if I hurt her. But there's nothing I can do to fix it now. I'm sorry for thinking I was doing something good. I guess you're right, Alya. I am just a horrible person." He gripped the edge of the desk beside him, knuckles turning white. Another sob burst through. He lowered himself to the ground and buried his face in his knees.

Alya opened her mouth to say something else, but not even she knew what to say as she felt guilt flood through her. Should she apologize? Comfort him? He looked so… broken. But she didn't get to figure out what to say because Nino stepped in front of her.

"That's enough, Alya. Let's go. They need time." He took hold of his girlfriend's wrist and led her past Marinette.

Alya looked at Marinette whose eyes were filled with unshed tears and hands were pressed to her mouth. Their eyes met and Alya mouthed "I'm sorry" before stepping out of the room.

* * *

Marinette was suddenly aware that it was only her and Adrien in the empty classroom. She could still hear him sobbing and felt the urge to comfort him. This was Adrien, her crush of the last several years. This was Chat, her best friend and partner. The person who would do anything for her. She hurried forward and dropped to the ground beside him before pulling him into her arms.

She hushed him. "Shhh… it's okay. Everything is going to be okay." She pressed a kiss to the top of his head. " **We** are going to be okay. I promise."

* * *

 **A/N: Next chapter is the last one to the first story arc. I hope you guys have enjoyed the beginning so far. I have quite a lot planned for this story. See you all next week do we can see the unfolding of Marinette and Adrien talking and the aftermath of their reveals.**

 **~maraudetluverz**


	13. Chapter 13: Just to Have One Moment

**A/N: Hi everyone! Thank you for all your reviews! Here is the next chapter. There will be one more chapter to this story arc, but i have this story set up for at least 3 more story arcs after this, so lots more chapters. I hope youll stick with me as we go and I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **Guest reviews respinses:**

 **Lizzie: I am so glad you liked the reveal! It was difficult planning it and this was about the fifth version. And don't worry about the note, all will be seen soon.**

 **Stardust: thanks! I'm so glad!**

 **I hope you all enjoy! I really loved all the reviews last chapter! See you again next week.**

 **~marauderluverz**

* * *

Chapter 13: Just to Have One Moment With You

Several moments passed in mostly silence. Both Marinette and Adrien crying as the events of the day washed over them. Marinette's mind tried to process everything that she had just learned.

She and Adrien had both broken each other's hearts all those weeks ago. They had both run to each other for comfort and for a few small moments, they had found it. She was sure she'd find herself squealing later on over the fact that she and Adrien had shared that night together, but right now there was too much emotion to be happy.

The memory of that day in the convenience store flashed through her mind. He had known since then about the possibility of her being pregnant. Chat had shown up on her balcony, no doubt in the hopes that Marinette would tell him, but she had pushed him away. So then, Adrien had helped her. He had decided to prove himself to be an amazing person time and time again. No matter how much she had tried to handle things on her own.

 _He never gave up trying to be there for me._ She pulled back from their embrace and reached up to hold his face in her hands. His eyes were red and puffy and his face was wet. He kept his eyes downcast, as though afraid to look at her.

"I'm sorry." The words spilled from her mouth as soon as she opened it. "I was a coward for not telling you about everything as soon as I found out. I was so afraid of what would happen if I did. That you would hate me for being Marinette and Ladybug. That you might think I was playing with your feelings, but I wasn't. I never meant to." She pulled her hands away from his face and stared down at her lap. "I always cared about you, as Chat and Adrien. You were always there for me and I never wanted to lose that."

It was Adrien's turn to hold her then. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into his lap as they sat on the classroom floor.

Marinette buried her face in his chest. "I wish I had just told you everything to begin with."

Adrien brushed his hand against her hair, "I didn't exactly make things any easier on us." He sighed, "I could've just been brave and told you I was Chat. That would've cleared things up really fast, but I was scared too. I was scared you would find out that I was Chat and hate me for that night. I guess we both messed things up."

Marinette laughed against his chest.

"Marinette?" he asked softly.

She tilted her head and peered up at him, but when she saw the exhaustion in his eyes she pushed herself the rest of the way up. She sighed, "We probably have a lot we should talk about. But I think we both probably need time to process everything. And maybe a nap."

Adrien nodded. "That's probably a good idea. Can I come see you tonight?"

"Yeah," Marinette smiled at him. "I'd like that."

The two awkwardly disentangled themselves from each other and Adrien stood before holding out a hand to help Marinette up. As they headed to the door, Marinette looked down bashfully. "I'm sorry about Alya. She shouldn't have-"

Adrien held up a hand. "Don't worry about it. I have a feeling she and I will wind up talking about everything again later." He opened the door and was surprised to see Nino waiting just a few feet away watching a video on his phone. He looked up when they exited.

"Hey dudes, you okay?" Nino asked, walking over to them.

Marinette rubbed her arm, "Yeah, I think we will be." She looked around, "Where's Alya?"

Nino gave a nervous smile and rubbed the back of his head. "I told her it might be better if she went home. She feels really bad though." He held out his hand to Marinette and waited until she held out her own hand before he opened his. Two little ladybug earrings dropped into her hand. "I think these are yours."

Marinette nodded closing her hand over the earrings, grateful to have them back, but at the same time conflicted. "Thank you. Do you think Alya will be okay?"

The deejay gave a small laugh. "She'll be fine once she recovers from feeling embarrassed over her outburst. And, seeing the videos from today's akuma battle will probably make her feel a little better too."

Adrien grinned, "She was really great out there for her first time with the yo-yo."

There were two loud cell phone tones and Marinette and Adrien each dug in their bags for their phones. Adrien answered his first while Marinette checked her texts.

"Hi Nathalie," he answered. "Yes, I'm fine. I had to hide out with my friends because of the akuma attack. Marinette is safe as well. I'll make sure she gets home safely. Thanks, Nathalie. No, I won't be needing the car. Bye."

As he finished talking to Nathalie, Marinette sent a reply to her mom's text.

 **Yes, Mom. I'm fine. I'm with Adrien and Nino. Be home soon. Love you.**

She looked up, "I should probably be getting home. I'll see you guys later?" She started to walk toward the school doors.

Adrien took a step forward then faltered. He wanted to follow her, to offer to walk her home but things seemed too complicated right now.

"Want me to see her home?" Nino offered, clapping his hand on Adrien's shoulder.

Adrien smiled, grateful to his friend. "Yeah, thanks. I don't want to make things any more awkward." He waved good-bye to Nino then peaked into his shirt pocket to see Plagg. "So, that could have gone worse."

* * *

After arriving back at her home, Marinette greeted her parents and hurried up to the apartment to grab some food. Tikki floated next to her as she searched the cabinets for something to eat.

Tikki watched as Marinette filled a bowl with leftover chow mein and filled a glass with milk. "I'm actually surprised you are even going to eat."

Marinette placed everything on a tray before carrying it up to her room. "If it weren't for the baby, I probably wouldn't eat with so much to think about, but the doctor said it's important I don't skip meals."

She began eating her lunch while she watched the news on tv. They were reporting on the earlier akuma attack and she was relieved to see that no one seemed to notice anything odd about Ladybug. "At least, I don't have to worry about that."

"What do you plan to do about being Ladybug?" Tikki asked quietly from beside her.

Marinette sighed, "I'm not sure. I mean, I know I can't be Ladybug anymore… but if I give up my Miraculous, I won't get to see or talk to you." She groaned and smacked her forehead with her hand. "And that is super selfish considering that the whole point of being Ladybug is to protect Paris!"

Tikki giggled, "Don't worry, Marinette. Everything will be fine."

They watched a clip play of Ladybug fighting the akuma. "Wow. Alya did really great today."

"Yes, she did. But you always knew she would make a good superhero." Tikki bumped her chosen's hand affectionately. "Maybe you can talk to Master Fu and see what he thinks is best until you can resume being Ladybug."

Marinette nodded, "Yeah, that sounds like a good idea." She leaned back with a deep breath. "Now, what to do about Adrien?"

"What do you want to do?" Tikki clicked the mute button on the control. "Does him being Chat change anything that you had already planned?"

Marinette closed her eyes for a moment before reopening them. "You know, Tikki? I really don't know what it changes."

Tikki flitted up toward Marinette's balcony. "Maybe some fresh air?"

"Yeah, maybe."

* * *

Adrien threw himself down onto his bed after barely touching his lunch. He gave a lovesick sigh that made his kwami gag.

"Please try to keep the mushiness to a minimum," Plagg groaned. "I am trying to eat." He took a large bite of camembert and swallowed the chunk whole.

"Plagg, don't you get it? This is tied as the biggest discovery of my life!"

"The first being?"

Adrien propped himself up on an arm. "The first being that I'm going to be a dad. The second being that I'm going to marry Marinette Dupain-Cheng who also happens to be…" his voice dropped to a whisper, "Ladybug."

Plagg rolled his eyes at the second sigh as the teen dropped back onto the bed. "Hate to break it to you, kid." Plagg floated over him, "But she still hadn't said yes to marrying you."

Adrien choked on his saliva, sitting up suddenly. "What? Of course she did!"

Plagg dropped down next to him. "At what point did she tell you 'Yes, I will marry you'?"

Adrien let his mind replay the conversations of the day. Then he clapped his hands over his eyes and threw himself back against his pillows. "She never said yes!"

"Sorry to burst your bubble."

Adrien moved his hands, "Plagg, you don't think this could be the deciding factor, do you?" he asked. "Like she was going to say yes, but then she found out I'm Chat Noir and she'll reject me? What if she doesn't even want us to fake date anymore? Or would it be real dating?" he groaned. "This is the worst day ever."

* * *

Marinette leaned against her balcony watching people on the streets below walk by, enjoying their day. "Tikki, how can everything seem so… normal? My life has changed so much in the last few hours, not to mention the last few months, but everything goes on like normal."

"It can be hard to believe. I've seen days where entire towns were destroyed and things went on like normal in the rest of the world. It's just how things work." The kwami watched her closely. "Marinette, what are you thinking? I know when you talked to Alya you had decided against marrying Adrien. But what about now?"

Marinette sighed, "I don't know, Tikki. I mean, I said no because I felt everything was based on a lie, but I guess it isn't. Adrien really is the father. Adrien really loves me. He really wants to be a part of our child's life." She pushed away from the railing and moved to pick up her watering can. "I think, I'm just not sure if he really feels enough love for me to be stuck with me for the rest of our lives." She poured some water onto one of her plants, realizing how she had been neglecting them.

"And what about you? Do you love him enough to see yourself spending your lives together? As a family?" Tikki asked.

Marinette moved to another planter. "I've always loved Adrien. I dreamt of marrying him, and while I never considered Chat seriously, he has been arguably one of the most important people in my life." She took a deep breath, "So yes, I guess I can. But that doesn't tell me anything about his feelings and I can't make a decision without being sure that this is what he wants too."

She swung around to the next planter and heard the sound of water hitting paper. "What's that?" she set down the water can before grabbing the folded piece of paper from the planter box.

"That looks like it came from your sketch pad."

Marinette carefully unfolded the paper and was surprised to see it was covered in neat handwriting. She lowered herself into a chair and began to read. The first lines were crossed out but she could still make out the words enough to understand.

 **Marinette, if something is going on please tell me. I know there's something you are** _(A/N: this part was crossed out but doesn't let me. The rest is normal.)_

 **Marinette,**

 **I want you to know I care about you. If you need to talk to me, I am here for you. I will do anything to help. Please, just tell me. I'll come by again tomorrow if you want to talk.**

 **Chat**

Marinette stared silently at the letter. It was obvious from the words that this was from a while ago, but…

"The night after I found out. When I locked Chat out, that must be when he wrote this and then…" she took a shaky breath, "And then he came to my rescue with the doctor office and at school and did everything to be there for me even with me being stubborn." She laughed and was surprised to find there were tears on her cheeks. "Tikki, he really does love me, doesn't he?"

The kwami nuzzled her cheek. "I'd have to say he does."

The teen nodded, "Then I think I know what I want to do."

* * *

After fidgeting the entire afternoon, Adrien managed to barely make it through his Chinese lesson and homework before forcing down food at dinner. He then paced his room anxiously until the sun had completely set.

"It's eight-thirty. Do you think that's late enough?" he asked Plagg.

The kwami shrugged, "I don't know. You humans with your confusing words. Should've just made an appointment."

"Plagg!" Adrien shook his head, then reached out and bumped the kwami gently with his fist. "Thanks for trying to keep me distracted all afternoon. But it's time to go, let's hope my bad luck doesn't effect me tonight."

"Don't get all mushy again. You'll be fine," he muttered.

Adrien grinned, "Plagg, claws out!"

Soon, he was soaring above the Parisian rooftops until he found himself across from Marinette's balcony. He watched her room for a minute. The light was on, but he couldn't sense any movement inside of the upstairs bedroom. Maybe he was here to early. _Maybe I should take a lap or two around the city first._ He felt an electricity through his body that he supposed could be attributed to nerves. He extended his baton to take the first leap when be caught sight of movement.

His heart leapt instead of his body and he changed his direction toward her balcony before jumping over to it. He landed softly and stepped over to the trap door before knocking. _I hope her parents aren't with her, that would make this difficult to explain._

He heard footsteps and the sound of creaking wood before the trap door was pushed open. Marinette peered up at him through the dark. Her face was tinged pink and she was breathing hard. But her smile that reached up to make her eyes sparkle, was what made him feel like swooning.

"H-hey, Marinette," he greeted and he hated himself for how breathless he sounded.

She blinked up at him for a moment, "Hi, um, hi Chat."

Chat held out a hand and helped to pull her up onto the balcony. He watched as her free hand tugged at one of her pigtails.

"Um, if you want to detransform, Tikki is inside and she and Plagg could hang out while we talk. Tikki said he likes cheese."

Chat chuckled, "Yeah, that's an understatement. But sounds good." He took a breath, feeling nervous about detransforming in front of her. Which was funny considering he had already been far more naked with her. "Claws in."

A green light whirled around him and then the black costume was gone, leaving only Adrien Agreste.

"Finally! You two enjoy your awkward conversation," Plagg teased before darting into the bedroom below.

Adrien rubbed at the back of his neck. "Sorry about him. He's a bit of a pain."

Marinette fidgeted, trying to adjust her shirt and not focus on the boy in front of her. "It's okay. I mean, he's fine. I'm- you're fine." She groaned. _And now I'm stuttering again._ She looked up at Adrien through her lashes and saw he was smiling down at her.

"Sorry, I guess I'm kind of nervous," she stepped to the side and gestured to the chairs nearby. "Do you want to sit?"

Adrien nodded, "Yeah! I mean, yep that sounds good."

Marinette noticed the way he wasn't looking at her directly anymore. "Are you, um, nervous too?" she asked, taking a seat. A part of her couldn't believe she was asking Adrien Agreste/Chat Noir if he was nervous since she didn't think she had ever really seen him be nervous.

Adrien sat on the other chair and stared at his hands as he twisted his miraculous. "Yeah. I'm pretty nervous too. I guess I wasn't very good at hiding that, huh?" he gave her a grin before it faltered again.

"Well, I think we need to talk." Marinette cleared her throat, "About a lot of things. Since our situation seems to have, um, changed."

The light dimmed in Adrien's eyes and he looked away. "Oh, right." He swallowed hard, "Are we breaking up?"

Marinette stared at him. Was that really what he thought? He already knew she liked Adrien, so why would this make them break up?

"Actually," she could feel her face warm. "It's kind of the opposite?" her statement came out as a question and Adrien's head snapped around, his eyes locking onto hers.

"What?" he breathed out the word.

"I, um, well. I never gave you an answer about the whole marriage thing. And while I still think we are too young for that, I have wanted to marry you for a long time. So, if it'll make things easier for you and keep your father happy, then… yes."

Adrien stared at her, mouth dropping open. He was silent long enough that Marinette started to worry she had done something wrong. "I mean, only if you want to. If you don't then we can wait. Not that we have to get married. You don't even have to-"

Two strong arms wrapped around her as Adrien nearly tackled her in a hug. "Yes. Yes, I want to marry you too." His breath tickled her ear as he spoke. "Marinette, I love you too."


	14. Chapter 14: For Your Love Is Changing Me

Chapter 14: For Your Love Is Changing Me

Adrien sighed for the tenth time since waking that Wednesday morning. He stared dreamily into the mirror as he brushed his teeth. He sang every love song he could think of in the shower, and he danced around his room as he got dressed. By the time he climbed into the back of his town car, Plagg was thoroughly disgusted.

"Could you stop with the impression of a dying hippo?" the cat kwami hissed from inside of Adrien's shirt pocket.

The teen dropped his head against the back of the seat. "Sorry, Plagg," he whispered. "It's just all so amazing! I mean, Marinette is the love of my life. I am just so lucky."

"Don't you dare sigh again!"

A chuckle came out of Adrien's throat and he rolled his eyes at his friend's behavior. When he lifted his head to look back out the window, his eye caught a bright red sign in a nearby store window.

" **Special! Exclusive Ladybug & Chat Noir themed fabric. Only sold here.**"

Adrien only had to think on the words for a moment before he leaned forward. "Can you stop the car, please? I saw something in a store back there that I need to look at." The car slowed and pulled to a stop along the sidewalk. Before the Gorilla had even switched the gear into park, Adrien was climbing out the door. "You can wait here, I'll be right back!" he called over his shoulder.

He jogged down the block until he found the window of the fabric store. The bright red sign hanging in the window told him this was the right place and he entered without hesitation.

A shop attendant called out a welcome at the sound of the door chime before freezing when she looked up. Adrien gave a wave in greeting and began to peruse the shop. Further into the shop, he could hear a hushed conversation.

"You need to get out there, Mme. Ruelle."

"Célia, you better have a good reason for interrupting my work."

"Oh, trust me, I do."

Out of the corner of his eyes, Adrien could see the girl from before as well as a middle-aged woman exiting the back room and coming into the main part of the store. He looked up and flashed a model smile at them before stepping over to the display that had brought him in to begin with.

In the center of the store, there was a table with a miniature Eiffel Tower and two miniature figurines standing atop it. Ladybug and Chat Noir. Beneath the display there were several fabric bolts with designs all inspired by Paris's heroes. Classic red with black spots and one black with green paw prints. There were also some with the yo-yo design or baton, but the one that drew him in with a warm fuzzy feeling was a soft black fabric covered in little red ladybugs and green outlined black cats.

"Good morning, M. Agreste," the older woman greeted him as she stepped up to the display. "Was there anything particular you were looking for this morning?"

Adrien nodded, his green eyes twinkling. "Actually, I think I'd like to get this." He pointed to the last fabric he had seen. The one that so perfectly combined he and his lady.

She nodded and snapped her fingers for her assistant to come and take the bolt of fabric to the counter. "And how much of the fabric would you like? Three meters, or a bit more?"

Adrien stepped up to the counter as she stepped behind it. "I'd like to buy the whole bolt if that's all right." He held out a credit card he had removed from his wallet. "Also, can you giftwrap it?"

The woman stared at him for a few seconds. "Why, yes! Of course, M. Agreste. Célia, please take care of wrapping that up."

Adrien watched with a feeling of satisfaction as the woman charged his credit card.

A few minutes later, Adrien stepped out of the store with a carefully wrapped bolt of fabric in pink tissue paper with a white ribbon around it. He was sure Marinette would love it. _Maybe she can use it to make something for the baby._ His thoughts caused him to pause as his heart leapt in his chest. This was really happening. They were having a baby and he was going to have the family he had wished for ever since losing his mother.

As he walked back towards his car, something shiny caught his eyes in a store window. The store in question, as it turned out, was a jewelry store. He stopped and stared in at the display. On the tray in the window, lay several beautiful and expensive engagement and wedding rings. His mind drifted back to the memories of the previous night.

* * *

" _So, Marinette Dupain-Cheng, the sweetest girl in class," Adrien said as he ran his fingers through her hair. "Has been throwing me across Paris for the last three years."_

 _The pair was settled in one of Marinette's balcony chairs with Marinette leaning against his chest. She laughed, glancing back at him. "Sorry about that. I would never have done that if I knew I was throwing Adrien Agreste."_

 _He laughed too. "Then I guess I'm glad you didn't know before, now it's probably such a strong habit you couldn't stop if you tried," he teased._

 _Marinette rolled her eyes, "Well, for the record, I would've never guessed that The Adrien Agreste was flying all over Paris flirting and punning in a black leather cat suit."_

 _It was his turn to blush then. "You know it's not leather."_

" _Really?" She challenged, sitting up to look at him. "Then what is your suit made of?"_

 _He smirked. She had walked right into it. His mouth opened and she groaned before he even had a chance to speak, but that didn't stop him. "Husband material."_

 _Apparently, she hadn't quite expected that as his response and he watched with enjoyment as a her face turned red. She coughed and looked away. "That was bad, even for you." She said it sternly but he could see the smile on her lips._

 _Lips he realized then that he wanted to kiss. Lips he hadn't kissed since that night. Before he could stop himself, he was leaning forward, a hand reaching up to touch her chin and turn her back to him. She stared up at him with wide eyes but didn't move away._

 _They were both leaning in, and his eyes fluttered closed right as his lips touched hers. It felt like electricity bolted through him. Marinette jerked back after only a split-second._

 _Adrien turned away, feeling heat rise in his ears and across the back of his neck. "Sorry. I- I didn't mean to. I mean, I shouldn't have."_

" _No, sorry. I just…" Marinette stood up from the chair, her arms going up to wrap around herself. "I'm just still kind of taking it all in. That we've kissed before. I had thought about it a lot, and I'm kind of sad that I didn't know it was you the first time it happened."_

 _He stared down at his hands. "I know what you mean."_

 _Marinette stepped close to him again, then reached out and took his hands in her own. She pulled him up to stand in front of her. "But, if you wanted to try again… first kiss of Marinette and Adrien might be nice." She looked up at him shyly and that was all the invitation he needed to lean down and press his lips to hers once more._

* * *

He stared at the different rings in the window, wondering how they would look on Marinette's hand. "I wonder if I should get her a ring," Adrien wondered aloud.

Plagg popped out from inside of Adrien's shirt. "Why don't you just focus on one thing at a time lover boy?" he teased.

Adrien glanced down at the present in his arms. "I guess you're right. Let's go." He moved toward the car again. _I'll have plenty of time later to find My Lady the purrfect ring._

* * *

When Adrien arrived at school, he made sure to tell his bodyguard about the package he was leaving in the backseat. "I won't be able to give it to Marinette until after school, so if you could just bring it back at the end of the day?"

There was a grunt from the man to let him know he'd heard and Adrien exited the car. He only made it a few steps before Nino called out to him with a wave.

"Hey, Dude!" Nino greeted as they both reached the front steps. "How're you doing?"

Adrien couldn't help but smile. "Great. Excellent. Wonderful." He sighed happily.

Nino laughed, "So I take it you talked to Marinette again last night? You weren't floating when you left yesterday."

He could feel a familiar warmth spread over his neck. "I may have gone to see her last night."

"As Adrien or," Nino's voice dropped to a whisper, "as Chat Noir?" he smirked and Adrien had a feeling his best friend was just happy to be in on the secret.

They stepped into the courtyard as Adrien answered. "I may have had a little help getting up to her balcony."

The two laughed and then Adrien felt someone watching him. He turned and saw Chloe. She opened her mouth at the same time as he raised his hand to wave to her, but they both froze at the same second. They weren't friends right now. He dropped his hand and saw that she closed her mouth before whipping away from him, her ponytail swishing behind her.

Nino patted his shoulder. "She'll come around. Chloe has never been able to handle not being friends with you for long."

"Yeah, you're right. Thanks, Nino."

After placing their unneeded books into their lockers, the two boys made their way toward the classroom.

"Hey, Agreste!" Alya called out from behind them.

Adrien turned to see her walking up the steps to the second floor hallway. "Hey, Alya," he greeted, hoping he didn't sound nervous.

"Good morning, Alya. Nice to see you too," Nino pouted, although the effect was ruined by the smile tugging at his lips.

Alya rolled her eyes, shooting a smirk at her boyfriend. "Don't get jealous of Adrien. Mari already claimed him after all," she teased, giving him a kiss on his cheek.

She turned back to Adrien. "Can we talk for a minute? Privately."

Adrien nodded, "Yeah, sure."

The pair left Nino to head into class alone and went back down the stairs until they found a secluded alcove of the lower hall. Adrien waited for Alya to speak, unsure of how she was currently feeling about him. Had she and Marinette talked yet?

Alya looked down at the ground. "I'm sorry for everything I said yesterday. I was way out of line. I got so obsessed with this idea that Chat Noir had taken advantage of Mari and…" she sighed, looking at him for the first time since speaking, "And that's no excuse for the things I said to you. So, I'm sorry."

Adrien felt relief flood through him. Alya didn't hate him. He hadn't ruined everything. "Thanks, Alya. I appreciate that." He stepped forward and pulled her into a hug.

She wiped at her eyes as they pulled apart and Adrien suspected she was hiding tears. "Save the mushy stuff for your wife," she muttered.

Adrien blushed at the word _wife._ "So you did talk to Marinette?"

Alya nodded, "Yeah, she called me at like midnight to gush about how you came to see her."

Adrien blushed more. He was sure he was now the color of Ladybug's suit. "Well, I'm glad that everything is good with all of us now," he answered awkwardly.

"Oh, and here." He looked up to see Alya holding out a paper grocery bag. "I know you always have some with you so I figured you must like it a lot."

He accepted the bag and peered into it. Then he began to laugh. Inside the bag sat one large wheel of camembert cheese.

"What? Why are you laughing? It's apology cheese," Alya told him indignantly.

Adrien clutched at his stomach, trying not to fall over laughing at the fact that Alya had picked up on his cheese habit but not on the fact that he was Chat Noir. "Because… I don't eat… Camembert," he told her between laughs.

Alya stared at him, mouth opening in surprise and confusion. "But- but you always smell like it. There's no way you don't eat it."

"He doesn't but I do!" Plagg zipped out of Adrien's shirt and grabbed the bag from him before settling down with it on the ground. He pulled off a piece of camembert in record time and swallowed the chunk whole in front of Alya. "Thanks, Ladyblogger. Keep that up and we'll be great friends."

Alya stared with wide eyes at the kwami. "Wait. So you smell like cheese because your kwami makes you carry it around everywhere?" Alya asked, snickering as she watched Plagg dig further into the cheese.

Adrien looked up at her, his eyes watery from laughing. "I figured nobody had noticed since no one ever said anything."

She shook her head, "Oh, no. We all noticed. We're just too nice to say anything."

Adrien grinned at her, happy that they had moved past any awkwardness. "We should probably get to class." He moved back toward the stairs after ushering Plagg and the cheese inside his bag.

Bumping his shoulder as she passed him, Alya winked. "Eager to see your wife?"

Adrien followed her back to the classroom trying to ignore Plagg's laughter from inside his bag. He jostled it just before the stairs. "I hope you choke on that camembert."

* * *

When Marinette woke up Wednesday morning, she was pretty sure the day before had to have been a dream. There was no way that she had spent part of the previous night holding and kissing Adrien Agreste who was also her partner, Chat Noir. After nearly an hour of Tikki convincing her she hadn't dreamed it all, Marinette buried her face in a pillow to scream at the realization that she had agreed to marry Adrien.

By the time she made it to school, she was fairly certain she had gotten out any nervousness about seeing him. She took a deep breath before pushing the door to the classroom open. _It's okay. It's not like he's been waiting to see you._

The first thing she saw when she walked through the door was a pair of bright green eyes she had loved for so long. They lit up when his eyes met hers. She squeaked as the bell went off overhead.

"Good morning, class," Mlle. Bustier greeted them from the front of the classroom.

Marinette hurried past the front bench where Adrien and Nino sat and muttered a quiet "Good morning."

She stepped up the first step safely, but in her rush her shoe caught on the second step and she stumbled. Everyone in the class gasped. She closed her eyes and braced for the impact, stretching out her arms to prevent her body from hitting the ground directly.

Instead, she hit something soft and warm.

"Are you okay, Marinette?" Adrien asked and that was when Marinette realized she had landed on her boyfriend. Well, from the way he was currently holding her, he had jumped up to catch her.

 _Of course, he would be fast enough. He is Chat Noir. It's second nature for him to jump in between me and danger._

She pushed herself upright, feeling her face warm. "Thanks. Yeah, I'm fine."

"Marinette, maybe it would be best if you switched seats with Nino for a while. It seems like it might be a bit… safer." Mlle. Bustier gestured to the front row seat where Nino had already began gathering his belongings.

Marinette opened her mouth to argue but Alya coughed to get her attention. "It might be best, M." The rest of the class murmured their agreements and she fought the urge to glare at them.

She nodded to her teacher and slid into the first row seat. She tried not to pout but she was really hating how everyone was babying her. _It's not like I can't do anything. I made it up the stairs outside just fine. I just lost my footing._

Adrien's hand brushed hers, jolting her out of her thoughts. She glanced at him and he shot her a flirty smile. _Then again, maybe sitting here isn't so bad._

* * *

When lunch arrived, Marinette went to meet Adrien out front of the school. Alya walked with her to where Nino and Adrien stood talking. "Should we all eat together? We could eat at the bakery or get some fast food?"

"Um, actually," Marinette glanced at Adrien. "We have go take care of something during lunch today. Maybe tomorrow?"

Alya eyed them suspiciously. "What? You guys have to go make out somewhere?"

She laughed when Marinette and Adrien both turned bright red. "Just kidding. C'mon, Nino. You can eat at my place."

Nino waved to the other two. "See you guys after lunch." He shot them a wink, "Have fun!"

Marinette covered her face with a hand. "Everybody is always going to think we go make out every time we're together, aren't they?" She asked, her voice muffled by her hand.

"Well," Adrien began.

Marinette covered his mouth with her hand. "Don't you dare suggest that we could. Let's just go." She turned and started off down the sidewalk. _If he had actually suggested we make out during lunch I might've screamed,_ she thought, fighting back a smile.

"Where are we going?" Plagg asked, floating out of Adrien's shirt.

Tikki poked her head out of Marinette's purse. "We're going to see Master Fu. Weren't you listening last night?"

"Nah, it was too much kissing and love talk." The cat kwami shrugged.

Tikki sighed, "I meant after the kissing. When they were talking to us."

Marinette blushed. "You guys could hear us last night?" she asked.

"Every word."

"Plagg!" Adrien cried, he wrapped his hands around his kwami before shoving him unceremoniously into his bag. "Just stay in there a while. Sorry about that."

Marinette shook her head, "No, it's fine." She frowned. "I'm just nervous. What if the master is angry that I let Alya use the miraculous?"

Tikki patted Marinette's hand. "He won't be angry, Marinette."

Adrien nodded, "Yeah, he'll probably think it was very responsible of you not to go out and fight."

Her hand twisted the strap of her purse anxiously but she nodded her agreement. "Yeah, you guys are probably right.

After the fifteen minute walk to Master Fu's place, Marinette led Adrien inside of the shop.

"This doesn't exactly look like what I had expected from the guardian of the miraculous," Adrien muttered, looking around.

Marinette glanced at him, "What were you expecting?"

He shrugged. "I don't know. Something more… miraculous?"

She rolled her eyes and knocked on the door.

"Come in, Ladybug. You as well, Chat Noir," a calming voice called from behind the door.

Marinette pushed open the door and stepped into the room. "Hi, Master."

Master Fu sat on his mat, a table set up in the middle of it with tea already prepared and three cups. "I had a feeling you would be stopping by, especially after our new Ladybug appeared."

"Woah, is he psychic?" Adrien whispered as they sat down at the table.

"Not psychic, per se," Master Fu answered. He poured them each a cup of tea. "Just observant. Also I have had many years dealing with miraculous holders." He set the tea pot down and turned to Marinette. "Now, I believe the first order of business should be regarding your identities. I see that you are here together, do you feel that this revelation will help you both to strengthen your teamwork?"

Marinette glanced at Adrien once before nodding. "Yes, Master. I trust Adrien with my life, whether he is in costume or not."

"And you, Adrien?"

Adrien looked down at his cup. "I said that I would always trust my lady. No matter who was under the mask, and that hasn't changed." He looked up and saw Marinette watching him, her mouth open in surprise. Master Fu smiled at them both.

"Very well then. This is a marvelous development. Now, the next order of business would be this new Ladybug. What happened?" Master Fu took a drink of his tea as he watched the teens over the top of his cup.

Marinette touched an earring. "I- I had to ask Rena Rouge to be Ladybug. I'm not able to be a hero any more."

Tikki zoomed out of Marinette's bag. "Master, please try and be understanding."

Master Fu held up a hand, "Tikki, I will hear Marinette's explanation."

The spotted kwami bowed her head and sunk onto the table next to her chosen.

"Master," Marinette met his eyes, preparing for the lecture she would inevitably get. She had been irresponsible. She had given her miraculous to someone else. She had revealed her identity. "I'm pregnant. Yesterday was the first akuma since I found out."

"Ah, I understand. Well, I believe that was a wise decision then, and you said you allowed Rena Rouge to be Ladybug in order to defeat the akuma?"

Marinette nodded, "I hope that was okay."

"She did an excellent job as Ladybug. Can I assume it will be some time before you can resume your duties?" the guardian asked.

Marinette's eyes widened. "You'll allow me to be Ladybug again?"

"Of course I will, Marinette. You are one of the best Ladybug's to ever hold the miraculous." Master Fu turned his attention to Tikki. "Do you think Rena Rouge is a good choice as a temporary Ladybug?"

Tikki beamed, "Absolutely, Master. She is brave and selfless."

The Master nodded. He looked at Adrien. "Do you believe that you can work well with her?"

"Yes. She proved right away that I could trust her to have my back."

"And, Marinette, do you trust her to be Ladybug in your stead?"

Marinette's mind flashed back, not to the day before, but to the first day after she had received her miraculous. To the day she had first tried to give Alya the Ladybug miraculous. _I thought she would be perfect then, and I know that I can trust her now._

She nodded to Master Fu. "Yes, Master."

* * *

As they made their way back to school, Marinette continued to glance at her bag. She was nervous because not only was she going to be handing her miraculous, along with Tikki, over to someone else; but Master Fu had entrusted them with another job.

" _Marinette," Master Fu said as she followed Adrien outside._

" _Yes, Master?"_

" _Since you will be unable to fight, we will not have the help of Rena Rouge should you need assistance. For the time being, I ask that you take with you the turtle miraculous." Master Fu held out a small wooden box, and Marinette realized he was no longer wearing his miraculous._

" _But-" He held up a hand, silencing her._

" _The turtle is the miraculous of protection. During what may be a dangerous time, please give it to someone you can trust."_

"You okay?" Adrien asked, startling her.

"What? Yeah! I'm fine. I mean, it's just…" she paused, then placed a hand on his wrist to stop him from walking. "Adrien, Master Fu gave me something before we left." She pulled out the box.

"Another miraculous? But why?" he asked.

Marinette shrugged, "He said this could be a dangerous time since there will be a new Ladybug. This is the miraculous of protection: the turtle. He wanted me to give it to someone I trust since we won't have Rena. I can only think of one person who deserves this."

Adrien grinned, "Considering he jumped in front of you to protect you from that akuma, I'd have to agree."

Marinette pushed the box into Adrien's hands. "Would you give it to him?"

He stared down at the box in his hands. "Isn't that your job? I don't know if the guardian wants me to. I might mess things up."

She pressed a kiss to his cheek. "I trust you, kitty. And so does the master. Just give it to Nino and show him the ropes later, okay?"

Adrien nodded, "Okay!"

* * *

Marinette and Adrien split up when they got back to school. There was still about ten minutes left to lunch after they had stopped for sandwiches and they decided to use that time Marinette to talk to Alya.

"Alya, I need to talk to you?" Marinette had said, pulling her friend away from a group of their friends talking about the prior day's akuma.

"What's up, girl?" Alya asked once they were alone. "Finished making out with Adrien?"

Marinette rolled her eyes. "As if you didn't just spend lunch doing that with Nino."

Alya blushed. "Not the point. But, what's up?"

Marinette rubbed her arm nervously. "Adrien and I went and saw the guardian. He's the one who gave us our miraculous. I told him about everything that's going on," she paused taking a deep breath, "And he said it would be fine for you to be Ladybug until I can do it again."

Alya squealed before slapping a hand to her mouth. "Really?" she asked, "I'm going to be Ladybug?"

Marinette nodded, "For at least the next nine months or so. Maybe a little longer." Her voice dropped to a whisper. "If you're really good, maybe you could just stay as Ladybug."

Alya's excitement faded back to attitude. "Oh no, girl. This is temporary. You are the best Ladybug Paris could possibly have," her voice warmed again, "But I will do my best to make you proud in the mean time."

Marinette felt tears in her eyes and squeezed her best friend in a hug. "I'll give you the earrings and Tikki after school then."

Alya nodded, "Sounds good, and Marinette, I promise I'll take care of Tikki."

"I know you will."

* * *

By the time school was over and Marinette had parted with Tikki, Marinette was exhausted. She was grateful that Alya had suggested they have a sleepover the following night but now all she wanted to do was go home and sleep. At least, until she ran into Adrien outside.

"You ready to go talk to your parents?" he asked.

Marinette was confused for a moment before she remembered. _Right. We need to tell them our decision about the marriage thing._ "I forgot."

Adrien chuckled, "That's okay. You must be pretty tired." He brushed a hand over her cheek. "Well, I have a surprise for you in the car."

She perked up at that. "A surprise? Why?"

"Because," he paused, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. "I saw something on the way to school that made me think of you." He took hold of her hand. "Come on."

They made it into the car and began the short drive before Adrien pulled out the wrapped present from under the seat. He held it out to her. "Open it."

Marinette tried to will her heart to stop hammering against her chest. Adrien had bought her a present for absolutely no reason other than that it made him think of her. She untied the ribbon carefully and pulled away the wrapping paper. Beneath the paper was a soft fabric covered in little red ladybugs and green outlined black cats.

Tears pricked at her eyes, now she understood why it had made him think of her. She hiccupped and a half-sob half-laugh came out.

Adrien's face fell, "You don't like it?" he asked quietly.

Marinette's eyes shot up, wide with confusion. "What? No! Of course I love it! It's just so…" she glanced at the fabric and then back at him shyly, "Us."

Adrien blushed. "I'm glad you like it. And yeah, I thought that too."

Marinette leaned across the seat and kissed his cheek. "Thank you, Adrien. I'm looking forward to using it."

The car pulled to a stop in front of the Tom and Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie and Adrien climbed out of the car before helping Marinette out after him. He took the bolt of fabric from her and told the gorilla that he'd call him when he was ready to be picked up before opening the door to the bakery so they could go inside.

"Welcome home, Sweetheart," Sabine greeted her daughter, "Good afternoon, Adrien."

"Good afternoon, Mme. Cheng," Adrien replied with a wave.

"Adrien is staying for dinner, but we wanted to talk to you and Papa when you have time," Marinette explained.

Sabine nodded, "Of course, dear. I'll let your father know and we will be up soon." She held out a croissant to each of them and they accepted it before heading upstairs to the apartment.

"Are you nervous?" Adrien asked after setting the bolt of fabric against the couch.

Marinette poured them each a cup of juice. "A little. But my parents told me that this was my decision so, I don't think it should be too bad."

Just as the teens sat down, the apartment door opened and Marinette's parents stepped inside, Tom still covered in flour from baking downstairs.

"I closed up the bakery downstairs for a while so we can talk," he explained. He accepted a towel from his wife and wiped off his hands and face, then set this towel and his apron on a chair near the kitchen. Tom and Sabine settled into the couch opposite the teens.

"Now, what did you two want to talk about?" Sabine asked.

Marinette swallowed hard, wishing she had hung onto her miraculous long enough to have Tikki with her for this. "I've decided that I want to marry Adrien."

Marinette's parents looked at each other, having a silent conversation. "Then, we would like to talk to you both about this decision," Sabine told them. Both teens nodded, then paused as Sabine continued. "Separately."

* * *

When Marinette settled onto her computer chair, she could feel her heart racing. She watched as her mother took her place on the chaise.

"Marinette, your father and I told you before that we will accept any decision you make with this. However, we want to make sure you understand what this means."

She nodded, "Okay, Maman. I'm ready."

"I know that you have had feelings for Adrien for a long time," Sabine said, gesturing toward the various photos around her daughter's bedroom.

"Yes, Maman."

"I know that time can allow for some dreams of what life could be like in the future." Sabine took hold of Marinette's hand.

"Yes and Adrien has been everything I could ever dream of. He's wonderful and caring and so sweet," Marinette sighed.

Her mother nodded, "But you have to realize that your life together, may not always feel that way. Time goes on, life gets busy, and sometimes things are difficult. You two will get along most of the time. I can see that from just your personalities, but you will have disagreements and you will no doubt hurt each other's feelings. But if you really love him, and he loves you, I know you can make things work."

Marinette squeezed her mom's hand. "Do you think I'm making a mistake?"

"My dear, you have a good head on your shoulders. Your father and I trust you to make your own wise decisions. Soon enough, you'll have a lot more decisions to make." Sabine placed a hand against her daughter's stomach. "You are going to make a beautiful mother."

* * *

Downstairs, Adrien squirmed on the couch under Tom's watchful eye. "So, Adrien," he began.

The teen jumped, "Yes, sir!" he answered too loudly.

Tom laughed, and Adrien could feel the tension melting off of him. He didn't need to be scared of Marinette's dad. Tom had never given reason for Adrien to be afraid of him, he had always been kind.

"Your father told us that this decision was solely left up to Marinette. He said that he had already decided for you. Is that right?" Tom asked.

Adrien nodded, twisting his ring on his finger. "He says it's what's best for my image and for the company."

Tom looked thoughtful. "Well, Sabine and I are not satisfied with that. Marriage is a very sacred thing in our eyes and we don't believe that two people, especially when they are as young as you, should enter into it half-heartedly. Because of that, we want to know what you want."

Adrien felt his heart drop into his stomach. Marinette's parents wanted to know what he wanted? They didn't just accept what his dad had said? _When was the last time someone – especially an adult – asked what I wanted?_

He felt confused. "But why?"

Tom watched him with caring eyes. "Adrien, from what I gather, your opinions aren't considered very often."

Adrien nodded.

"It shouldn't be that way," Tom continued. "Your opinions, wants, and needs matter to us. We want you to be happy just as much as we want Marinette to be. So, what do you want to do?"

"I- I want to marry Marinette. I love her more than anything and," he paused, hoping he didn't sound to emotional. "I'm looking forward to sharing a life with her."

Tom beamed at him and then the next moment, pulled Adrien into a tight hug. "Then all I have to say is, welcome to the family, son."

* * *

After their talks with Marinette's parents, Adrien enjoyed some time playing video games with Tom while Marinette helped her mother with dinner. Once the meal was in the oven, she made her way to the couch and proceeded to beat both her father and Adrien at UMS. They finished just in time to eat all together. Adrien was pretty sure he had never enjoyed a dinner so much.

With dinner finished and Marinette's parents taking care of the dishes, Adrien and Marinette headed up to her room with cookies and hot chocolate.

"I can grab a blanket if you want to eat our dessert on the balcony," Marinette offered.

"That sounds perfect." He took up the plate of cookies and then returned for both mugs of hot chocolate. Marinette returned with a blanket, and they settled on the balcony.

Adrien sipped his drink and watched Marinette out of the corner of his eyes. She was breathtaking. Sitting there in the starlight, a breeze ruffling her bangs as she nibbled on a chocolate chip cookie. She turned and he felt like he was drowning in the blue of her eyes. How long had he loved this girl?

"What?" Marinette asked, a blush dusting her cheeks. "What's wrong?"

He shook his head, "Nothing. Everything's great." He picked up a cookie and pushed the whole thing in to his mouth.

She snorted beside him. "You're a dork."

He swallowed before laughing. "But I'm your dork." He leaned in for a kiss and she responded with the same.

Their lips were gentle, moving against the other in slow movements. Adrien could feel his heart rate increase as Marinette leaned into him. Her hand moved up and into his hair. He could feel a low rumbling in his chest that transformed into a purr. Marinette smiled against his lips and he felt the urge to kiss her more fiercely.

He pushed her back, a hand cradling her head as he lowered her onto the blanket. He hovered over her as they kissed, careful not to put his weight against her. This kiss was so different from their first all those weeks ago. Where that one had been born out of a desperation to feel loved, this one was full of a desire to show love. He wanted to show Marinette everything he felt for her.

His lips moved from hers and across her face, making her giggle. He pulled away and stared down at her. Her hair was falling out of its pigtails and looked almost ethereal under her.

"Adrien?" Her voice broke through the silence.

He felt his heart overflowing with love and affection. "I love you, Marinette. And I can't wait to start our life together."

She beamed. "Me either. I love you too."

After several more kisses were exchanged, Adrien laid down beside her.

"I can't believe we're really having a baby," he murmured into the night sky.

Marinette turned to look at him. "I can't believe we're getting married."

He reached out and caressed her cheek. "I promise, I'll do everything I can to keep you and our baby safe and happy."

She leaned into his touch. "I know you will. We always did make the best team."

* * *

 **A/N: Wow! I am sorry for the long wait. I was dealing with a lot this week and didn't get much writing in. And then when I did, j realized just how long this chapter was getting. Over 6k words! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! This is the last chapter of the first part of this story. This section was inspired by the song May I by Trading Yesterday.**

 **I will be writing more. The next chapter will be posted Oct 13th. Feel free to let me know any suggestions or ideas you gave as well as your thoughts on the story do far. Also, if interested you can follow me on Tumblr (blogname: OtakuPrincess15) and see any updates about my fanfic writing or send me questions.**

 **Thanks again! See you all Soon!**

 **~marauderluverz**


	15. Chapter 15: And I Can't Do This Alone

**Part 2: MY HEART**

Chapter 15: I've Fallen Down And I Can't do This Alone

By the time classes ended on Thursday, Marinette was simultaneously looking forward to and dreading the rest of the day. On the one hand, she and Alya were going to have their sleepover and for the first time in nearly three years, she could tell her best friend about any part of her life she wanted. She no longer had secrets she had to keep from Alya. On the other hand, in order to get to that, she and Adrien had to get through a meeting with his father. Adrien had scheduled some time with Nathalie for them to let his father know their decision on the marriage offer he had presented. Now she just had to wait for that time to arrive.

She stood from her seat as the bell rang and began to pack up her bag.

"Are we still on for tonight, M?" Alya asked from the row behind her.

Marinette nodded. "Yeah, but I'm going over to Adrien's house first. We have to talk to his father."

"Woah, talking to your dad?" Nino asked, directing his question to his best friend.

Adrien forced a smile. "We have to discuss some things with him."

Nino waved as he descended the steps. "Well, good luck, dudes! See you tomorrow."

Alya stepped next to Marinette and squeezed her shoulder. "Then I'll see you at your house around what? Five?"

"That sounds good. See you then!" Marinette watched as Alya exited the room holding Nino's hand. She turned her attention back to Adrien. "Just you and me then?"

He beamed at her in a way that made her feel shy. "Of course, Princess." He took her hand and they left the classroom together. However, after only a few steps, he stopped. "Oh no. Marinette, I forgot I have fencing. My father doesn't want me missing anymore activities so he told me to resume my usual schedule." He looked down guiltily. "I can ask my driver to drop you off at your house and then I can come pick you up when I finish."

Marinette laughed. "First, I live less then five minutes away, you don't always have to drive me there." She gave his hand a small squeeze. "Second, I can wait for you here. I'll just find something to occupy my time until you're done."

Adrien rubbed the back of his neck. "Are you sure you don't mind?"

"Positive."

He leaned in towards her face with a wicked grin and she instantly regretted her word choice.

"Don't you mean 'Paw-sitive'?" he teased. He placed a quick kiss on her nose before moving out of smacking range.

Marinette turned away from him, trying to hide her smile. "Shut up, you stupid cat," she mumbled the words thus losing half of the effect. She heard a low chuckle that was reminiscent of his purring before he stepped past her and towards the changing rooms to get ready for his fencing practice. He waved behind him and then turned the corner. She rolled her eyes. _How can he be so ridiculous and yet still so charming?_ She checked the time on her phone and saw messages from both her mom and Alya wishing her luck with her afternoon meeting with Gabriel Agreste.

She readjusted her bag on her shoulder before glancing at her purse. "Well, Tikki-" she paused. _That's right. Tikki's with Alya. I didn't notice it as much last night because Adrien stayed so late._ She shook her head, clearing her thoughts. Then she headed down the hall and toward her favorite place at school. The art room.

At least once in there she could get some time to design and relax before her meeting. She had just pushed open the door to the room anticipating her normal warm greeting from her fellow artists, when instead she saw Rose jump up from her seat with wide eyes. She pulled off her headphones and sprinted over to her.

"Hey Marinette," she sang as she took her arm and guided her back out the door.

"What? Rose, what is it?" She glimpsed sheepish or unsure expressions on the faces of the other occupants of the room. Alix, Nathaniel, and Juleka as well as their art room teacher all watched as Rose shut the door.

"Sorry, Marinette," Rose let go of her friend's arm and shifted her gaze between Marinette and the floor repeatedly. "We talked about it and as much as we love having you in the art room, it's probably best if you don't use the room until…" she paused staring down at the notepad in her hand. "After you have the baby."

Marinette could feel her expression shift. Her smile dropped off of her face and felt like it had landed in the pit of her stomach. "Oh."

Rose watched the change and quickly pulled Marinette into a tight hug. "We really wish you could be in there but with all the paint fumes it's just not safe." She pulled back and watched Marinette with an unsure smile. "I'm really sorry."

Marinette stepped back. "No, it's fine. I really appreciate you guys thinking about the baby." She rubbed her arm. "I should've thought about it. Thanks, Rose. You go ahead."

Rose took a tentative step towards the classroom but kept her eyes on her friend. "Are you sure you'll be okay?"

She nodded. "I'll be fine. I'll just go sit outside on the steps or something." She forced her feet to move even though she wanted to march back into the art room, she knew she couldn't. They were right. She had barely made it down the stairs before she heard footsteps on the walk above her.

"Wait! Marinette!"

She looked up and saw Nathaniel waving to her from over the railing. She gave a wave to acknowledge him and waited as he jogged down the steps.

He was breathing hard when he reached the ground.

Marinette watched him, he had his bag with him but she could see that the zipper was still partially open and his sketch book was in his hand with some papers were peeking out of the cover.

"What's up, Nate?"

He looked at her before looking back at the ground. "You were heading to the art room to sketch, right?"

She nodded, "Well, yeah. But it's okay. I understand why I can't-"

"You were going to sketch on the steps, right? That's what Rose said. Mind if I join you?" Nathaniel asked.

Marinette blinked in surprise. "Yeah. I mean, no I don't mind. That would be great actually." She headed towards the front steps with him following. "I was worried I might get bored pretty quick by myself. Sometimes the noise of the art room helps give me inspiration."

He nodded, "I know what you mean."

They sat side by side and pulled out their respective sketch books and pencils. After several moments of silence, Nathaniel spoke again.

"Are you waiting for Adrien?" he asked, not looking up from his sketch.

"Yes, he had fencing practice. He offered to have his car take me home but I told him I'll just wait. We're supposed to talk to his dad," she explained, adding some stripes to the skirt she was drawing.

Nathaniel looked up in surprise. "You're meeting with Adrien's dad? I've heard he's pretty scary."

Marinette laughed, "Honestly, yeah he is. But, he's not so bad." She shrugged. "By the way, I noticed Marc wasn't in the art room. How's he doing?"

Nathaniel blushed, "He- he's doing good. He had a project to work on in the library and I told him I'd wait for him. We're supposed to go hang out after."

She grinned at him. "That's great. I'm glad he's doing well."

"And, how are you doing?" The question was quiet. Nervous, almost.

She saw he was watching her carefully. _That's right. He did used to have a crush on me, so no surprise that he'd care. Nathaniel is a really great friend._

"I'm doing good. Everything has been going really well," she answered.

Nathaniel touched her shoulder. "I'm glad. And, Marinette, if you ever need anyone to talk to, I'm here."

"Thanks, Nathaniel." She could feel tears in her eyes and willed them away. "I really appreciate it."

They sat in companionable silence for several more minutes before Nathaniel's phone buzzed. He read his message then looked at her uncertainly.

"Is that Marc?" she asked.

He nodded, "But I can tell him to come over here if you wanted to wait together," he offered.

She shook her head. "No, it's okay. Adrien should be done soon. You guys go have fun."

Nathaniel waved as he left and Marinette kept a smile on her face until he was out of sight. She stood up with a sigh and closed her sketch book.

 _I know that they were right to keep me out of the art room, but still… it doesn't make me feel much better about not bring able to go to one of my favorite places._ She stared up at the sky and her thoughts drifted to Ladybug. _I can't go to the art room, I can't help in the bakery, I can't sit next to Alya, and I can't be Ladybug._ Another sigh escaped her lips.

"That's a lot of sighing for one person. Did I keep you waiting too long?"

She turned and saw Adrien waiting at the top of the steps. He walked down to her.

"No, you didn't. I'm fine," she answered quickly.

He smirked and bowed before kissing her hand. "I hope you didn't get too bored while waiting, my lady."

She laughed, feeling some of the sadness melt away. "I was fine, really. I sketched some and talked to Nate."

He nodded. "Well, that's good to hear." There was a horn beeping and Adrien looked toward where his car was parked next to the sidewalk. "Shall we?"

Marinette rolled her eyes. "We shall."

They climbed into the backseat of the car and once it began to move, a silence settled between them. Adrien reached out and touched her hand, startling her. "Sorry," he muttered. "Are you okay? You seem like something might be bothering you."

She shook her head. "No, I think I'm just nervous."

"Well, that I can understand. I mean, it's not every day that I sit down to discuss something so important with my father."

Marinette took hold of Adrien's hand. "Then I guess it's a good thing we get to do it together."

Adrien smiled at her. "Yep. Always together."

* * *

When they arrived at the Agreste home, Nathalie led the two teens to the dining room. Adrien was surprised when they were then directed to the seats in front of the fireplace instead of the table itself.

Gabriel was seated in one of the chairs but did not look up even as they sat opposite him. Nathalie stood by his side until he finished something on his tablet and handed it to her, then she left the room through the double doors. Adrien could feel his heart rate quickening as the three sat in silence. Gray eyes observed the teens and when Adrien glanced at his girlfriend he saw her eyes were trained on her hands.

"I assume you requested to meet with me because a decision has been made regarding my suggestion of marriage?" Gabriel asked, startling the other two.

Marinette looked up. "Um, yes. I spoke with my parents about everything and I decided that I would like to move forward with getting married."

Gabriel gave a short nod. "Very well then. I am glad to see you agree that it would be best. I will set up meetings with a wedding planner and have Nathalie schedule it so both you and Adrien can attend."

"That sounds good," Marinette said. She glanced at Adrien. "What do you think?"

Adrien opened his mouth but found it was dry. He swallowed and tried again. "Yes. That's good."

His father never looked at him, instead choosing to continue speaking with Marinette. "Marinette, I think it would be best if Nathalie assisted with your schedule from now on to help you with any appointments or other engagements you might have."

Marinette looked uncertain. "I wouldn't want to bother her with that. She seems very busy managing both your and Adrien's schedules already."

"Nonsense," Gabriel said, "It is Nathalie's job to manage the schedules of the Agreste's and after this wedding, you will be an Agreste as well."

Marinette blushed but gave a small nod. "All right, then. Thank you, sir."

"I will ask Nathalie to speak with you and set up your phone calendar with her tablet as well." Gabriel rose from his seat. "And Adrien."

Adrien jumped to his feet, "Yes, Father?"

Gabriel's gaze flicked to Marinette before focusing back on his son. "I'm glad to see that your choice of romantic interest is much more cooperative than you have been." Without waiting for a response, the designer exited the room.

Marinette and Adrien stared at each other for a moment.

 _Did he just insult Adrien?_ Marinette wondered, stunned by her future father-in-law's words.

Adrien's contemplative frown turned into a smile. "I think that means he likes you."

Nathalie stepped back into the room, tablet in hand. "Marinette, if I could see your phone for a moment. I will set up the planner I use for Adrien and sync your calendars."

"Oh, right. Of course," Marinette said, pulling her phone out of her purse. She unlocked it and handed it to the waiting assistant. "Here you go."

Nathalie gave her a small smile. "Thank you. Give me just a minute to set it and then we can go over both of your schedules for the next month."

* * *

After another twenty minutes of sitting with Nathalie to go over Marinette's schedule, the teens finally left the Agreste mansion. Adrien led Marinette past the car and toward the main gate.

"Do you mind if we walk back to your house?" he asked. "It's really nice out today and that meeting was kind of…"

"Suffocating?" Marinette asked, blowing out a breath.

Adrien gave her a weary smile. "Exactly."

She nodded, "I don't mind. It's not like it's that far."

They walked slowly, hands brushing past each other as their arms swung in time with their steps. Marinette stared at the ground and Adrien watched her with curiosity. He wasn't sure what was causing her to look so… sad. So not Marinette.

At first, he would have assumed it was due to the meeting with his father, but then he remembered the Marinette had looked this way when he had found her on the school steps.

Their hands brushed again and Adrien decided to break the silence. "You okay, Bugaboo?" he asked gently.

She looked at him, blue eyes wide. "Wha-? Who? When?" She blurted out.

Adrien laughed and took hold of her hand. "I asked if you were okay. You've been looking so serious today. I kind of thought things were going well." He rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

Marinette sighed. "I just, um," she paused and when her eyes met his, she had to look away. "It's stupid."

"Like I told you before, it doesn't matter even if it is stupid. I still want to know." He squeezed her hand. "I care about you."

She blew out at her bangs. "I'm not allowed in the art room."

"You aren't allowed?"

She shook her head. "Everybody talked and agreed that it's not safe for me since there's paint fumes and chemicals and stuff."

Adrien watched her as a pained look crossed her face. "It's not stupid." He pulled her into a hug. "It's perfectly understandable to be upset about that. I know how much you love sketching and I'm sure it's more fun with other people."

Marinette nodded against his shoulder. She bit her lip forcing back a sob. "And since I can't be Ladybug and I can't help in the bakery… It's like I can't do anything anymore." She hiccupped, and he rubbed her back.

"I'm sure there's still plenty of things you can do that are fun," he murmured into her hair.

She looked up at him, her eyes watery. "Like what?" she asked, her tone disbelieving.

He gave her a lopsided grin as he wiped away a stray tear. "Like going on dates with me?"

"Dates?" Her eyes widened and she couldn't help but smile.

He nodded, "Yes, I distinctly remember promising to take you out on dates." His smile faltered. "I mean, I never really got to take you out, did I?"

She shook her head, giggling. "No, not really. Well," she tapped a finger to her chin. "There was that rooftop date you took me on… twice?"

He covered his eyes with a hand. "Please, don't bring that up. I acted so ridiculous afterwards."

Marinette laughed then leaned up and pressed her lips against his. "How about a real date this time, Chaton? No masks, no secret identities. Just you and me."

Adrien smiled down at her, enjoying the way Marinette's laughter made her eyes sparkle. "That sounds purr-fect. Are you free tomorrow evening?"

* * *

 **A/N: And we are back! This chapter was so fun to write mostly because im happy that I dont have to worry about identities anymore. Also, this is only keeping canon through the first half of season 2 for sure and maybe a little after that. But it disregards everything from after reverser.**

 **Also, someone had asked before about my reasons for this fic. I have always found the struggles of parenting young interesting. My cousin had her first child at 15 and she lived with my family st the time so I got to see first hand dome of the struggles. I myself had my first at a young 21 and always felt I was too young. I've wanted to write this fic for several months but was worried it wouldn't be well received so I'm glad to have so many people reading! (Cant believe theres over 230 followers! Ahhh!) Thank you for all your patience and reviews. Updates should be every Saturday again.**

 **~marauderluverz**


	16. Chapter 16: Stay With Me

**Minor spoilers for Anansi. (Also, this story has now completely diverged from continuing canon. Events from episodes after Reverser- so Anansi, the Chloe trilogy, and Frozer, have not occurred in this universe.) Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 16: Stay with Me

There was a knock on the trapdoor that led into Marinette's room right before it sprung open and Alya dragged herself through the opening. She was still in her clothes from school but now armed with not just her school bag but also a duffle bag.

"Hi, Alya!" Marinette squealed, jumping up from where she was currently sketching on her chaise.

Alya laughed, throwing her duffle down next to the desk. "Hey, M. What's got you so happy? I take it the convo with Adrien's dad went well?"

Marinette stopped, the smile slipping off her face a little. "No, I mean, well it didn't go badly. It's just… Adrien asked me on a date!"

Alya squealed right along with her. "Girl, tell me everything."

There was movement from Alya's schoolbag and then a bright red blur zoomed into Marinette's shoulder. "I want to hear about it too," Tikki exclaimed.

Both girls giggled at the kwami's sudden interruption. "Tikki, it's so good to see you! Is Alya taking good care of you?"

Alya rolled her eyes. "I'm right here, y'know? And yes, I'm taking great care of her."

Tikki nuzzled Marinette's cheek. "She's been great. Although nothing compares to having a bakery right downstairs for snacks."

"I can send some treats with you tomorrow," Marinette offered.

Tikki nodded excitedly.

"Only if you send enough for me too," Alya teased. She pulled out her laptop from her duffle and dropped onto the chaise. "Okay, Marinette, I'm ready."

Her eyebrows furrowed. "Ready?"

"To make note of everything about how Adrien asked. You know, so I can accurately tell your children."

Marinette blushed. "Shut up," she muttered, but she still dropped to sit on the chaise next to her and began to talk.

* * *

Adrien was walking on clouds when he left Marinette's house. He was so happy in fact, that he almost forgot his plans to go visit Nino. He still hadn't found the perfect opportunity to give his best friend the turtle miraculous and he only got more anxious to with each passing minute. He pulled out his phone and sent Nino a text.

 **Hey, Nino. Are you at home?**

He walked through the park, not wanting to head home just to sneak back out. After all, right now Nathalie probably assumed he was still with Marinette. He thought back to Marinette. She had been right when she said she felt like she couldn't do anything anymore. It wasn't her fault that so much of her life was on the more dangerous side. _Now I need to plan the best first date. Something fun, that way she feels better about not being able to do things. Something that will make her look happy…_

"You have that goofy grin on your face again," Plagg told him, popping out from inside of his shirt. "It makes you look like an idiot."

Adrien knew his kwami was teasing, he looked far too happy to be seriously annoyed by it. "I'm just trying to figure out what kind of date to take Marinette on. It's our first official one and I want it to be good." He glanced back towards the far side of the park, where Marinette's house could be seen. "She means so much to me."

Plagg rolled his eyes. "Well, I'm not helping with any of that mushy stuff."

"I wasn't going to ask you," Adrien shot back defensively. "I'll ask Nino after I give him the miraculous."

A text tone sounded from Adrien's pocket and he pulled out his phone. Two text notifications. He unlocked the screen and saw a text from Nino and one from Nathalie.

 **Nino: Yeah, Dude. You coming over?**

 **Nathalie: Adrien, your father needs you home right away, He wants you rested for tomorrow morning's make-up photoshoot.**

Adrien groaned. "A photoshoot? Really?" he sighed and clicked to reply to his best friend.

 **Sorry, just got word I have to go home. Photoshoot in the morning so I'll probably be late to class. Can we talk during lunch?**

A reply came almost immediately.

 **Nino: That sucks. Sure, dude. See you at lunch!**

He smiled at the message before looking at Plagg. "Sorry, Plagg. You'll have to be subjected to helping me plan my date."

Plagg shook his head, then sighed. "Fine, but I want ten wheels of camembert tonight."

Adrien laughed, "I suppose I can arrange that." He then sent off a text to Nathalie to let her know he'd be home shortly. He knew he wouldn't be going to sleep though. He had a date to plan.

* * *

"That is so sweet, Marinette!" Tikki gushed once Marinette had finished regaling them with her story.

Alya nodded, "Seriously, girl. Way better of a first date ask then most girls get."

Marinette laughed, relieved that the happy feeling from earlier hadn't faded. She was worried about falling back into a negative mood. Especially when she had both Alya and Tikki to hang out with.

"So, do you think you guys will have sex again?" Alya asked suddenly, a devious smirk on her face.

Marinette felt her whole face heat up. She knew she was blushing red enough to rival her Ladybug suit. "Alya!"

The redhead rolled her eyes. "What? As your best friend, it is a valid question."

Marinette shook her head emphatically. "No, it really isn't." Her voice dropped to a whisper. "And besides, we haven't exactly talked about that…"

Alya shrugged, "Well, you probably should. At least then you both are on the same page with what's happening."

Marinette's blue eyes met Tikki's. "What do you think?"

Tikki opened her mouth to respond, but then glanced at Alya. "She's actually right. You two should probably figure that out. You need to decide if that's something you guys want to happen again before the wedding or if you are waiting until after."

"Wait!" Alya grabbed Marinette's arms. "You guys _are_ getting married?"

She pushed away her best friend's hands. "Alya, chill." Marinette rubbed at the part of her arms Alya had released. "We only just decided yesterday, but yes. We decided we are going to get married."

Alya looked like her brain was about to explode with excitement. She took a deep breath, calming herself. "Okay. Two questions: first, when is the wedding?"

"We don't know yet. His father is going to talk to a wedding planner and help get things figured out."

"And second, do I get to be your maid of honor?"

Marinette giggled. She pulled Alya into a hug. "Of course you will be! Who else would I want?"

Alya laughed, "I don't know. Maybe, Chloe. She might technically be like your sister-in-law now."

"No way." Marinette stuck her tongue out in disgust.

The two laughed until they were in need of air again and the giggles faded out. Alya tapped a finger to her chin. "Actually, Nino said Adrien hasn't talked to Chloe since everything last week. He told her they can't be friends after how she treated you."

Marinette's eyes widened, "Really? Adrien didn't say anything to me."

Alya shrugged, "What was he supposed to say? He probably knew you would find a way to feel guilty for it." She watched Marinette chew her lip, "And you have nothing to feel guilty about," she said, enunciating each word carefully.

Marinette nodded, "I know that. I just," she sighed, "I wish it hadn't had to come to that."

"Nothing could be done about it, Marinette," Tikki reminded her. "You've tried being kind to Chloe over and over again as Marinette and Ladybug. She wont change until she wants to."

"Yeah, you're right." She gave her kwami a small smile.

"Marinette, Alya, it's time for dinner! Would you set the table?" Sabine's voice echoed up into the bedroom.

"Coming, Maman," Marinette responded.

Alya wrapped an arm around her friend's arm. "And after dinner, you can teach me everything I need to know about being Ladybug."

Once dinner had ended, Alya transformed into Ladybug in Marinette's room to practice some of her techniques. She had asked for tips on using the yo-yo as a weapon and Marinette had tried her best to assist. Finally, she detransformed and they collapsed on the ground together.

"Is being Ladybug really so different from being Rena?" Marinette asked. She glanced at Tikki who was now sitting on the desk munching happily on a pile of cookies.

Alya laughed, "Honestly?" She spread her hands wide in the air, "It's worlds apart. Being Rena is exciting but fighting is always either hand-to-hand or I'm not fighting at all because I'm using a mirage. But when I'm Ladybug, I have to think ahead to know where the yo-yo will land and how I want to use it."

"Huh, I never really thought of it like that. It just feels so natural now. Definitely not like the first time I used it."

"Really? I remember you looked mostly fine in your first battle." Alya quirked an eyebrow up in disbelief.

Marinette giggled, "Yeah, but on the way there my Marinette clumsiness got in the way. I crash landed into Chat before I even knew his name."

"Oh my gosh, Mari."

Marinette sighed happily. "And to think, tomorrow he and I are going on our first real date. You're sure I'm not dreaming all this right?" She propped herself up on one arm. "Maybe I fell off my bed and now I'm in a coma and none of this stuff really happened-"

Alya got to her feet. "Girl, sometimes you are too much." She held out a hand to help the other girl up. "So, want any help deciding what to wear for your little date?"

Marinette grasped her hand and allowed herself to be hefted to her feet. "That would be great because I was so excited, I haven't even thought about it." She hurried toward her trunk and flung it open, digging through some of the clothes inside. "Ugh! Alya, what should I even wear?"

Alya shrugged, "I don't know. Where are you guys going?"

Marinette paused in her search. "Um, well, I don't exactly know. He didn't say."

Alya stepped forward, rubbing her hands together. "All right, in that case we just have to plan for anything. But most importantly, we are going to make him realize how oblivious he's been these last few years to have missed out on you."

"All right! Let's work some magic!"

* * *

Six o'clock in the morning was far too early to be driving to a photoshoot in Adrien's opinion. However, it was not his decision and for some reason his father and the photographer thought six o'clock was perfectly reasonable. He yawned again. _Maybe I shouldn't have stayed up until two looking up first date ideas though._ He could already feel the headache beginning behind his eyes.

"Are you feeling unwell, Adrien?" Nathalie asked from the front seat.

He looked up and met her eyes in the rearview mirror. She was watching him with a serious concern. "I'm fine, Nathalie. I just didn't get much sleep last night. Who knew it was so hard to plan a date?" He sighed, running a hand over his face.

There was a small hum in response, but nothing else until they arrived at the location for the shoot. "We are here, Adrien. If you work quickly you might make it to school before your first class is over."

"Thanks. See you later." He climbed out of the car and adjusted his bag on his shoulder.

The front window rolled down and he turned to Nathalie, awaiting whatever final instructions she might have for him. She didn't turn to look at him before speaking.

"You can never go wrong with the classics. Dinner and a show seem to work for most people."

Adrien felt confused for a moment. "Oh, for my date with Marinette?" He nodded. "I guess it just seemed too simple."

Nathalie glanced at him now. "She may just enjoy getting to spend time with you. There will be plenty of time for over-the-top dates in the future I would assume. I'll order some flowers for you to take her."

He gave her a kind smile. "Thanks, Nathalie. I appreciate your help." He waved before stepping away towards the photo shoot.

 _I guess she's right, just because it's our first date together, doesn't mean I have to fit everything into it. There are sure to be lots more dates._ His smile faltered a moment. _As long as I don't do anything to screw this one up._

His hand went to his pocket and he squeezed the lucky charm resting there. A smirk formed on his face as he thought about that. _So I guess this really is a Lucky Charm._

* * *

Marinette sat in her morning class watching the empty seat beside her. She checked her phone again but there were no texts from Adrien that he wouldn't be there. _Where is he?_

Alya leaned forward, "So both of our boyfriends are AWOL?"

Marinette turned around with a frown. "Apparently. Do you know where Nino is?"

"Yeah. He just texted me that he has an eye doctor appointment. He broke his glasses this morning." She nodded toward Adrien's seat. "And what about yours?"

Marinette shook her head. "He hasn't texted me anything."

"Hmm… Didn't you say your phone calendars are linked up now?" she asked. "Maybe there's something in there?"

"Oh, yeah. I forgot." Marinette opened up her calendar and looked at the box for today. There was a green square at the bottom that said:

Adrien – photo shoot 6am-10am

Marinette stared at it. _So he had a photo shoot._ She tried to ignore the uneasy feeling in her stomach that surprisingly was not related to her morning sickness.

"Anything?" Alya asked as the bell rang, signaling the start of class.

"Yeah, photo shoot," Marinette muttered. She closed her phone and stuck it in her pocket as Mlle. Bustier began calling roll.

 _It's not like I'm bothered that he didn't tell me he wouldn't be here. It might've been a last minute thing. He has missed a lot of stuff lately due to the pregnancy._ She sighed. _But there's just something weird about finding out where he is because of his schedule instead of talking to him._

She thought about how her glance at the week had the majority of green squares filling up Adrien's days. He had no free time unless it was scheduled. _Maybe that's why he and his dad never talk. Why would he need to talk to Adrien when he can just watch his life through a phone planner?_

"Marinette?" Mlle. Bustier called.

A piece of paper hit the back of her head, causing Marinette to spin around to glare at Alya. Alya pointed toward their teacher.

"Marinette, I'm calling roll." Mlle. Bustier watched her in concern. "Is everything okay?"

She could feel her cheeks heat up and hear several snickers from her classmates. "Yes, Mlle. Bustier. I'm fine."

* * *

The bell rang for lunch and Adrien rose from his seat, trying to muffle the yawn that he couldn't stop. He hated early morning shoots. He was grateful to finish at a reasonable time and arrive to class just halfway through his first lesson. He had already said good-bye to Marinette and Alya who were going to have lunch at school together, when he met up with Nino by his locker.

"We still on for lunch, Dude?" Nino asked from behind him, watching as Adrien covered another yawn. "Or do you need to take a nap?"

Adrien shook his head, "I'll be fine. Just had to get up early today. Last minute photo shoot."

"Yeah, now we both have to ask our girlfriends for notes. I fell asleep with my glasses on and rolled over onto them. They broke clear in half and I had to waste the morning getting new ones." He pointed to his new frames which were dark green instead of his usual black ones. "What do you think?"

Adrien nodded, following Nino down the school steps. "They look good. Very cool."

Nino grinned, "So, what's up, Dude? I'm guessing you needed to talk about something important." He watched Adrien for a moment. "Is it about Marinette?"

Adrien shook his head, "No, well, not all of it. But I do need your thoughts on my plans for our first date tonight."

Nino slung an arm around Adrien's shoulders. "I'm here for you, bro. You helped me when I had girl trouble, so I'm here for you now."

Once the boys had finished their lunch, they left the dining room in the Lahiffe residence and instead went into Nino's room.

"So, what else did you need to talk to me about?" Nino asked once he had finally settled in at his desk.

Adrien reached into his bag and pulled out the box holding the turtle miraculous. He then held it out to Nino. "Look, you have been the best with handling finding out that your friends are superheroes. But with Marinette unable to fight, we go from three to two. The person who gave us our powers, has allowed us to pick someone to help us, and Marinette and I couldn't think of anyone more deserving of that than you."

Nino reached out and took the box from him. "Are you serious, Dude?" he asked staring down at the box in his hands.

"Nino, inside that box is the miraculous of the turtle. It gives the power of protection. We want you to join the team and fight alongside me and Alya to protect Paris. What do you say?"

Nino's eyes lit up with excitement. "You know it, Dude!" he flipped open the lid and a bright flash of light blinded them for a moment. "Woah!"

Adrien and Nino stared in amazement as a small green form appeared in front of them. "Hello, my name is Wayzz."

Nino leaned forward to inspect his new partner, while Adrien watched on with interest. "Are you like that one that Ladybug had?"

Wayzz nodded. "I am a kwami. I grant you powers to use for the greater good."

"Awesome!" Nino cheered, fist pumping into the air.

Plagg popped out of Adrien's shirt. "What's with all the noise?" he asked with a yawn. "Someone better have cheese for me."

Wayzz flew next to Plagg, "Good to see you again, Plagg."

Plagg rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah. You too turtle."

Nino slid the bracelet onto his wrist with the others, then looked at Adrien. "So, when do we start training?"

* * *

 **A/N: Hi all! So I'm still a little late but getting closer lol. It's barely half past midnight for me, but i worked really hard to try and get this chapter up tonight. I hope you enjoyed it. I really loved getting to write my own version of Nino getting the turtle miraculous. Next chapter is gonna be all about Adrien and Marinette's date. Yay!**

 **~marauderluverz**


	17. Chapter 17: This Is What I Need, Please

**A/N: So here is the next chapter. I enjoyed writing part 1 of their date! And I can't wait to write more of it. I'll be posting an aesthetic board for Mari and Adrien's outfits for the date on Tumblr (OtakuPrincess15) also, for more updates and previews, check out my twitter marauderluverz**

 **And thanks for reading!**

* * *

Chapter 17: This Is What I Need, Please

The final bell of the school day had barely sounded before Marinette found herself being pulled out of the classroom and away from Adrien. She was completely confused when she was then pushed inside of the girls' bathroom. She looked around and realized who the culprits were in her kidnapping. Alya stood directly in front of her with a self-satisfied smirk on her face. Blocking the bathroom door was Alix, while Rose, Mylene, and Juleka whispered to each other, taking moments to glance at Marinette with equally excited smiles.

"Okay, and what is going on?" Marinette asked when no one said anything to explain.

"Well," Alix drawled, "we all heard that tonight is supposed to be your first real date with Adrien."

Rose squealed. "It's so romantic!" Juleka murmured something unintelligible in agreement.

"I'm just glad we didn't miss it like we thought we did," Mylene said with a laugh.

"What do you-" Marinette glanced nervously at Alya and pulled her to her side. "Did you tell them?" she whispered.

Alya laughed, shaking her head. "Don't worry, girl. I just told them that you guys haven't had a real first date yet since you were hiding your relationship."

Marinette visibly relaxed and turned back to her friends with a smile. "So, why was I dragged into the bathroom?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Alya asked.

Mylene grabbed onto Marinette's arms and gave them a gentle squeeze. "Marinette, we're going to help you get ready for your date. Everyone was so helpful before my first date with Ivan. We just want you to have that too."

"You guys!" Marinette pulled the shorter girl into a hug and soon all of her friends piled on to join in.

"Yeah, yeah. We know. We're the best," Alix said, shoving her way out of the hug. "Now let's go already."

* * *

Marinette didn't know how long it had been since she'd really dressed up. It had been even longer since she'd worn her hair out of pigtails.

"Are you sure it won't look weird wearing it down?" She asked, "I don't think I've ever really had it just down."

"It'll look beautiful!" Rose sighed. She ran the hairbrush through Marinette's hair one final time before picking out a headband from the box Alya had provided. She held it up to show the other girls crowded into Marinette's room. "What do you guys think?"

The headband was solid light pink with white polka dots speckled throughout. There were murmurs of agreement and a thumbs up from Alix who had decided to play a video game instead of actually helping. "I'm the motivator," she had declared. "I don't do dates and fashion."

Rose placed the headband into her friend's hair. "How's that?"

Marinette nodded. "Perfect!" she spun around in her chair only to be met with Juleka already standing in front of her, powder and brush ready.

"Mm… makeup," the purple-haired girl mumbled.

Marinette nodded and tilted her chin up, closing her eyes. Several minutes passed as Juleka completed her foundation and contour. She put on the eye shadow and then tapped Marinette's shoulder to have her open her eyes for liner and mascara. Once it was all complete, she spun Marinette back towards the mirror.

The shorter girl gasped. She wasn't really one to wear makeup. Especially considering how often she was late for things, but this… this was beautiful. Gold and pink eyeshadow fluttered against her skin, bringing out the blue of her eyes.

"All right, time to get dressed." Alya jumped forward and pulled her up. She carefully pulled off the light pink tank top Marinette was wearing and replaced it with a pink and white striped off the shoulder sweater. The sweater was fluffy and feminine complete with a large bow to the upper right.

The girls oohed and awwed as Marinette's pants were replaced with the pink pleated skirt she and Alya had picked out the night before. The final touches were a white lace choker around her neck and a pair of strappy pink sandals. She spun for her friends and enjoyed the moment of happiness before anxiety overwhelmed her.

"What if he hates it? What if he thinks I look horrible? What if he takes a picture and then his father sees it and I'm never allowed to work in fashion ever again?" She grasped at her hair, nearly ruining the way it was secured.

Alix jumped up from where she had been sitting and grabbed hold of the sides of Marinette's face. She yanked Marinette down so that they were eye to eye. "Look. You may not be as badass as me, but you are the most amazing girl in our class. Hell, you're probably the most amazing girl in our whole school and that was before you got all dressed up. Now you look beautiful as fu-"

Alya shoved the shorter girl away and stepped in front of her best friend, coughing loudly. "Thank you, Alix," she said a tad sarcastically. "And Marinette, Alix is right. You are gorgeous, and your outfit is just the icing on the proverbial cake."

There was silence in the room for a minute and Marinette could feel herself getting emotional when Mylene burst out laughing. "Are you saying… that Adrien will want to… eat her up?" she gasped out between laughs.

Alya tried to hold back her laughter but when her eyes met Marinette's she snorted, and the room dissolved into giggles.

"Thanks, you guys. I really am so lucky to have such awesome friends!"

Somewhere downstairs Sabine Cheng called up to them. "Marinette, Adrien is here!"

"Oh crap!" she hurried to grab her purse. Once it was secured around her person she turned back to her friends. "Thanks again. I love you guys."

They moved in for one final group hug before each friend filed out of the room, leaving just Alya behind with Marinette.

"Are you sure you don't want Tikki with you?" Alya asked. She shifted her feet nervously. "I'm sure it would be fine for a few hours."

Tikki popped out of Alya's bag and watched the exchange silently.

After a moment of contemplation, Marinette shook her head. "No, I'll be fine. Besides, if an akuma attack did happen, then that would delay Ladybug coming to the rescue." Her eyes shifted to land on Tikki. "As much as I would love to have you nearby for advice, I guess this is just something I have to do on my own."

"I'm sure it'll go great Marinette," the kwami said.

She hugged both of them and then followed Alya down the stairs and into the living room, her pulse beating wildly.

* * *

Adrien stood in the living room of the Dupain-Cheng residence feeling like he might throw up. _Maybe I can ask Marinette for some of the gingerbread she carries now,_ he thought half-jokingly. He was still holding the pink and red bouquet Nathalie had ordered. He hoped that all of his fidgeting wouldn't wilt the flowers before his lady love saw them.

There were footsteps on the stairs and he watched anxiously as feet came into view. But as the rest of the person they belonged to appeared, he was confused. _Rose?_ He watched as several of his female classmates descended the stairs. _What are they all doing here?_

"Hi, Adrien!" Rose greeted, pulling Juleka by the hand toward the front door. "You guys have fun!"

He waved in response. When Mylene reached the bottom step she gave Adrien a shy smile. "Just wait until you see her," she said before heading out the door.

Adrien could feel his nervousness increasing already and that was before Alix punched him in the arm. "Ow! What was that for?" he asked, watching the pink haired girl who was staring him down.

"You better take good care of Marinette. She's wanted this for a long time. If you hurt her, I'll do worse than punch you." She turned on her heel and waved to Mme. Cheng, calling out a "Thanks for the snacks!" before exiting the apartment.

Adrien glanced over and saw Sabine trying to hold back laughter. He couldn't help but smile. "Do I still look all right?" he asked her. "Because I feel like I'm sweating up a storm now."

Sabine nodded, "You look fine, dear. Don't worry."

He turned again as he heard more footsteps approaching. Then there was Alya. She gave Adrien a wink before heading over to sit at the kitchen counter. She and Sabine whispered to each other conspiratorially behind their hands.

Finally, there was a last set of footsteps. Footsteps that now that he heard them, he knew exactly who they belonged to. Of course, he would recognize steps he had listened to as they ran across roofs together nearly every day for so many years. He watched as her feet came into view first, admiring her classic pink she chose to wear as a civilian. The sight of her was incomplete however until she reached the final step and his heart leapt into his throat as he took in her beauty.

It had always been rare to see Marinette with her hair down, and the first thing he wanted to do was run his fingers through it and bury his nose in her scent. His face felt flushed when he saw the choker against her neck and his mind filled with thoughts of placing kisses directly beneath it.

"Wow," he breathed out the word, taking a step forward.

There was giggling from the kitchen and Marinette shot a glare towards its occupants before smiling at him. "H-hi Adrien."

He swallowed hard. "Hey." He stared, taking in the beauty that was his lady, that was Marinette.

Alya coughed loudly.

"Oh, right. Here." He held out the bouquet of flowers towards her. "These are for you."

She took hold of the flowers gently, admiring the shades of pink and red. "These are lovely. Thank you." Marinette inhaled the scent of them and closed her eyes. Adrien was just relieved that the flowers hadn't made her nauseous. He knew her morning sickness had improved greatly since eating the gingerbread and sipping tea but he still was nervous.

Adrien came out of his thoughts as he realized that his girlfriend had moved across the room and into the kitchen.

"Maman, can you put these in water for me?" she asked.

Sabine accepted the flowers and gave her daughter a kiss on the cheek before ushering her back towards the entry. "You two had better get going. Have fun!"

Adrien held out his arm for Marinette to take hold. "Shall we, my lady?"

She grinned at him as she looped her arm through his. "Let's go."

They made it out of the bakery, having to pause when Tom saw them so he could take several pictures, and Adrien came to a stop when they reached the sidewalk.

"So, our dinner reservation isn't until six and it's only 4:30. What do you want to do in the mean time?" he asked, rubbing a hand over his hair. Why hadn't he thought of what to do before dinner? Didn't that look like super poor planning?

He almost missed when Marinette smiled up at him as she answered. "We could go for a walk in the park." She nodded toward the fenced area across the street.

"That sounds purrfect, Bugaboo." He led her across the street and onto the grass. As they walked, they were both silent. Adrien wanted to talk, yet no words were coming to him. _C'mon, this is Ladybug, you know how to talk to her._ He told himself sternly.

"Marinette?" he started.

She startled, her head whipping around to look at him. "Yes?"

"Sorry. I just really have no idea what I'm doing." He sighed. "I don't know how to go on a date."

Marinette giggled. "If I'm being honest, I don't have any idea either. Although," she tapped her chin. "We did have that movie date once."

He laughed, "You mean the one you wore your pajamas for?" he felt his heart leap at the blush that dusted her cheeks.

"Yes," she muttered. "That one. But I don't think running and hiding from your fans count as normal date activities."

Adrien chuckled, and the pair continued their walk into the park. They both came to a stop however when they spotted a growing crowd of people nearby.

"What's that?" Marinette asked.

Adrien shook his head. "I don't know. There weren't any signs…" he let his voice trail off and they walked closer to the small crowd. He pushed onto his tiptoes and tried to get a clear view of what was happening. There was a banner hanging over what looked like some type of makeshift stage. He could just make out the words.

"It's a puppet show," he said, turning back to Marinette.

"Oh," she looked around until she saw someone handing out flyers and hurried over to them.

If Adrien had to guess, he would assume the young man handing out the flyers was in his mid-twenties. He was dressed nicely in a suit jacket and matching pants but his light brown hair was obviously windswept and he looked out of breath as he handed flyers to the park's patrons. Adrien stepped closer and heard Marinette thanking the man for the paper before she turned back to him.

She held up the flyer, her eyes sparkling. "It's a Ladybug and Chat Noir puppet show!"

He grinned, pride swelling in his chest at the thought. He felt an urge to stay and watch the show, but was that really something you did on a date? And what if Marinette thought he was being self-centered by wanting to stay and watch a show about himself?

Marinette shifted back and forth on her feet, tugging at the edge of her sweater. "Do you- I mean, would you-" she closed her eyes tight, "Would you want to stay and watch it?"

Adrien let out a laugh. He saw Marinette peek out at him shyly. He reached out and touched her cheek. "I guess we really do think alike. I was just trying to figure out if it would be okay to suggest we stay too."

Marinette giggled at that, then grasped his hand. "Well then, come on, Kitty. We've got a show to watch."


	18. Chapter 18: Will You Sing Us a Song

**A/N: Here is chapter 18! This one took a while to get done but i hope you like it! Thanks for reading! ~marauderluverz**

* * *

Chapter 18: Will You Sing Us a Song

Marinette struggled not to bounce in her seat from excitement as she kneeled next to Adrien in the grass. She had noticed that most of the people staying for the puppet show were families, and most of those families were moms or dads (or sometimes an older sibling) with small children.

It felt right to stay and watch, after all, another year and that would be them. She briefly found herself wondering how many more kids they would want to have. _Yet another thing we haven't discussed._ Her hand moved to her stomach subconsciously as the music started.

"You okay?" Adrien asked from beside her.

She nodded, "Yeah. Just thinking."

"There are a lot of families here, aren't there?"

She moved her hand from her stomach to intertwine her fingers with his. "We should do this when the baby gets older. Or big enough to not cry through a show," she said with a laugh. And as she glanced at Adrien she was thrilled by the contented smile he wore as he watched the other attendees.

 _It's nice to know that he's just as excited as I am for our little family._ Marinette turned her head back to the stage just as a marionette who strongly resembled Nadja Chamack appeared in front of a background of the Eiffel Tower.

"Good afternoon, citizens of Paris. I am live to report on the latest akuma attack. The akuma known as Molten has flooded several downtown streets with lava and continues to cause destruction as we speak. We have only one hope. That Ladybug and Chat Noir arrive soon."

As they left the puppet show, Marinette stared down at the flyer she was still holding. She had loved every minute of the daring adventure this artist had sent them on. She looked over her shoulder to where the young man from earlier was packing up his puppets.

"What did you think of the show?" Adrien asked, giving her hand a gentle squeeze.

"It was really nice to see that so many people would want to see a show about Ladybug and Chat Noir. And the story and akuma were creative too." She folded the flyer and slipped it into her purse. "Did you like it?"

Adrien tapped his chin in thought. "Well, the puns were a little subpar but…" He grinned at her, "I'd definitely go see it again."

She laughed. Of course he would want to see it again. He probably didn't get much opportunity to go do things like this and that combined with the appreciation she knew they had both felt at the excitement from the audience, well… "We should make sure we do lots of things like that in the future."

He quirked an eyebrow. "Go see puppet shows?"

"No," she answered, shaking her head, "We should go out and do things you enjoy. I like seeing you smile." She could feel that her face was warm and hoped he couldn't tell. The last thing she needed was to be teased for being shy around her Chaton.

"I'd really like that. I like spending time with you, Mari." He brought her hand up to his mouth and pressed his lips against it. "But for now, it's nearly time for our dinner reservation."

* * *

Marinette was amazed as she stared around the interior of the restaurant. There were cushioned seats and red fabric draped to provide privacy to some of the seated alcoves. She caught sight of chandeliers above every other table. It was an upscale French restaurant that she was sure she could never have dreamed to afford even a crumb from. She suddenly felt very underdressed and nervous that she might embarrass Adrien. She watched him speak with the hostess about their reservation. He fit in so well in this atmosphere. Glamorous wealthy people. Him in dark gray slacks and a light blue shirt, outfit complete with dark gray jacket. How did he always look so perfect?

"Marinette, are you ready?" he asked, turning and holding out his hand for hers.

She nodded and placed her hand into his. As they followed the hostess to their table, she leaned over to him. "Are you sure I'm not underdressed?" she asked, being careful to keep her voice low.

He looked at her with wide eyes. "My lady, you could come here in sweats and a t-shirt and still look amazing," he smiled down at her, "So, tonight, looking as beautiful as you do? Not a chance." He turned and thanked the hostess before gesturing for Marinette to take her seat on the bench.

Was she melting? Because those words and those eyes… She sighed. Then she realized he was waiting for her to sit. _Oops._ She slid into the seat carefully, trying not to wrinkle her skirt. Once Adrien had seated himself opposite her, he watched her expectantly.

"So, what do you think?"

"What do I… think?" she muttered, then she understood the question. "Oh! I love it! This place is really nice. I don't think I've ever been to a restaurant like this before."

He nodded, looking pleased with himself, then let out a relieved breath. "I was worried you'd hate it."

"Hate it? How could anyone hate a place like this?" She shook her head. "Nope. It was definitely the right choice. Although," she paused, "maybe I should decide that after I've tried the food." She laughed and was happy to see Adrien wink at her.

"Good decision, Bugaboo." He held out her menu to her. "Order whatever you like."

* * *

After ordering their meals, the two sat in a somewhat awkward silence. Neither one of them were sure how to begin a conversation with the other. _Say something funny. Make her laugh,_ Adrien scolded himself. He wanted to make sure that the date kept going smoothly. So far things were going good but it was still early on in the evening. Plenty of time to screw up the start of an already bizarre relationship.

"Adrien?"

He was startled out of his thoughts by her voice. Had she been talking to him? Had he been ignoring her? "Um, yes?" he asked, trying to look innocent.

"You didn't hear anything I said just now, did you?" She chewed on her lower lip nervously.

He sighed and shook his head. "Sorry. I got a little distracted," he admitted, ducking his head.

"Distracted, huh? And there wasn't even a laser pointer or anything," Marinette teased, she took a sip of her ginger ale as she waited for his response.

He coughed. "Princess, did you just make a cat joke?"

"I've been known to make them on occasion, Kitty."

Her use of his nickname did weird things to his heart. It was different when she did it out of costume now that he knew she was Ladybug. He was grateful that he didn't usually purr when detransformed. The last thing he needed was to embarrass Marinette in the middle of dinner.

"But back to what you were saying before though?" He gestured for her to continue.

Marinette fidgeted with her napkin nearly succeeding in knocking over her water glass which she then had to grab. She managed to only spill a small amount onto the tablecloth. "I, uh," she glanced at him and he saw how her eyes looked just past him. "I was just asking if this restaurant does bread baskets?"

He raised an eyebrow. "Bread baskets?"

She nodded, "Yeah. Because bread sounded good and I bet a place like this has amazing bread… but they didn't bring us any before we ordered so probably not."

Adrien stared at her for a moment before nodding. "Umm, yeah, I don't think they do but we can order some if you wanted."

Marinette laughed and he noticed she seemed just a bit too awkward. "No, it's fine. Oh! It looks like they're bringing our food right now anyway."

As the waitress set their plates on the table, Adrien watched Marinette. He had a sneaking suspicion from her reaction that she had not been talking about bread when he hadn't been listening before. He waited until Marinette stepped away to the bathroom before asking Plagg about it though.

"Plagg," Adrien hissed into his jacket that was draped on the seat next to him.

The black kwami poked his head out. "What? I'm trying to sleep here, since you haven't given me any cheese I'm assuming you aren't going to ask for my help."

He gave an annoyed look, "Plagg. Did you happen to hear what Marinette was talking about earlier?"

Plagg rolled his eyes, "Kid, did you miss the part when I said I was sleeping? I haven't been listening since we got out of the car."

"Ugh! What am I going to do? She's probably upset that I was ignoring her." He dropped his head into his hands. "What if this date goes so horribly that she changes her mind about me?"

"Look, Kid, I'm sure it's not as bad as you think. Just try to relax otherwise she'll be dumping you because you worried yourself into pulling all your hair out." He nodded toward where Adrien's hands were tugging at his hair.

The teen dropped his hands into his lap, sitting up straight. He took a deep breath, "You're right. I'll just try to make it up to her by making the rest of our date perfect!"

Plagg ducked back inside of the jacket, mumbling, "Yeah, not what I said, but do whatever you want."

* * *

~meanwhile in the ladies' room~

Marinette waited anxiously, standing in a corner of the luxurious bathroom, grateful that it was empty. She listened as the phone in her hand rang several times before her call was answered.

"Marinette? What's wrong?" Alya's voice was full of concern, as if she wasn't sure if it would be a date problem or an akuma.

Marinette sighed and dropped onto a fluffy burgundy couch. "I'm worried that I'm screwing up this date."

"Hang on a second." There was the sound of muffled voices and then the background noise became louder. "I put you on speaker so Tikki can talk to you too."

"Hi, Marinette," Tikki chirped. "What's going on?"

Marinette couldn't help but smile. She had missed Tikki, or more so the comfort of knowing Tikki was right inside of her purse ready to give advice at a moment's notice. She gave them a brief rundown of the date so far.

"But then after we ordered our food I tried to bring up the relationship stuff that we need to talk about," she explained.

"And what did he say?" Alya asked.

Marinette groaned. "Nothing. He either was completely distracted because I've been so boring all evening or he doesn't want to talk about it and pretended that he didn't hear me. When I got his attention, I lied and said I had been talking about bread. Can you believe that? Bread?!"

"Calm down, Marinette," Tikki told her soothingly. "I'm sure it's not as bad as you think. Maybe he really did just get distracted. I'm sure it wasn't that you were being boring."

"Yeah, girl. And you know that Adrien wouldn't be the kind of guy to pretend he didn't hear you just to avoid the topic. With how much he was after you before as heroes, I doubt he'd sabotage the relationship that quick."

"I don't know. Maybe he changed his mind about me."

"Marinette Guinevere Dupain-Cheng, that boy would have to be certifiably insane to reject you. Especially now that he knows the full extent of your awesomeness," Alya huffed.

A laugh bubbled up from Marinette's throat and it took her several moments to be able to talk again. "First, my middle name is not Guinevere. I don't have a middle name and you know that. Second," she smiled at the fact that she could hear Alya and Tikki laughing on the other end of the phone. "Thank you, Alya."

"No problem. And besides all that, he's probably just as nervous as you are. Keep in mind that he's finally on a date with his dream girl, and he totally spaced out while you were talking."

"Alya's right. You just need to go back out their and try again." Tikki paused before continuing again, "Actually, you might want to hurry. If he's nervous, Plagg may be giving him advice for the rest of your date and trust me, you do not want that."

Marinette glanced toward the bathroom door. She hadn't really thought about Adrien being nervous for their date too. Adrien was so calm and collected and Chat Noir had always been a little dorky but confident none-the-less. _Well, if I want to even attempt to save this date, I have to get back out there._ She stood up. "Okay, I'm going back. Wish me luck!"

There were murmurs of "Good luck!" before Marinette hung up the phone and marched back out of the bathroom. She had a date to save.


	19. Chapter 19: This heart, it beats

Chapter 19: This Heart, It Beats. Beats For Only You.

"Sorry I took so long," Marinette said softly when she reached their table.

Adrien jumped up quickly and waited for her to take her seat. "It's no problem. Is everything okay?"

She slid into her seat and they both settled back to their food. "Yeah, I just needed a couple of minutes."

There were several moments of silence as they each tried to figure out what to say next.

"I wante-"

"About bef-"

They both stopped and couldn't help but smile at the awkwardness. Marinette nodded to him. "Go ahead," she said.

"I wanted to apologize again," he paused as her eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "For when I wasn't listening earlier," he explained. "I got distracted and forgot to pay attention, and although it's fine if you don't want to tell me, I am assuming you hadn't been talking about bread?"

Marinette could feel her cheeks color. "Well, um, not exactly about bread."

"Well, if you don't mind telling me again, I'll make sure to listen this time."

She nodded, pulling strength from her earlier conversation with Alya and Tikki. Just from looking at Adrien, she could see that he was nervous. And they weren't wrong, he had been trying to ask out Ladybug for a long time. Just as long as she had been trying to ask him out. She drew in a breath and then started in.

"I wanted us to talk about our relationship."

The color drained from Adrien's face. "You want to talk…?"

Marinette paused, listening to her own words over again in her head. "Wait!" she exclaimed, holding up her hands. "Not- not like that. Just," she groaned. "Sorry, Kitty. I just suck at talking sometimes. Alya and Tikki just said that we should talk about things. Like how we want our relationship to work and stuff."

Adrien nodded, "Oh, right. I guess we haven't really talked about anything with that."

"Yeah," Marinette agreed. "We should probably talk about what we want to do in the future. That and Alya asked if we were going to have sex again-"

Adrien choked at her words and Marinette felt her face heat up. "Sorry. Oh my gosh. I just said that out loud in a fancy restaurant while on a date with Adrien Agreste."

His hand reached across the table and touched her hand. "Marinette," he said gently, and when she looked at him she saw that his face was rather red as well. "It's fine. Why don't we go somewhere a little more private after dinner and we can talk about all of that stuff?"

"That sounds perfect."

Simultaneous phone alerts interrupted their meal and they each moved to check their phone.

Marinette read her message.

 **Alya: How is it going?**

She smiled and typed out a reply letting Alya (and Tikki) know everything was going well and that she would tell them about it later in full details. When she looked up, Adrien had just finished typing out his own message.

"Let me guess… Alya?" Adrien asked, nodding towards Marinette's phone.

She laughed. "Yeah. What about you?"

"Nino," he answered, holding up his phone. "Maybe next time we go on a date, we should just bring them with us so they don't have to message us to find out how it's going."

Marinette could tell he had meant it as a joke, but the idea was exactly what she had hoped for from the beginning of their best friends' dating. "That would actually be really fun," she said, pushing aside some of her food with her fork. "A double date."

Adrien nodded. "Yeah. Maybe we can ask them at school Monday?"

"I'd like that."

They both smiled shyly and enjoyed a quiet conversation about video games as they finished their meals.

After the check was paid, the pair made their way back out of the restaurant and toward a crepe stand near the Eiffel Tower. They purchased two chocolate and strawberry crepes and looked for a spot to talk in private. They didn't make it very far though before there was an explosion a few blocks away.

"Really?" Adrien muttered, "Right now?" He grabbed Marinette's free hand and led her behind a wall.

"Hawkmoth can't give us a break, can he?" Marinette said with a wry laugh. "I'll wait here for you. I'm sure Alya is already suiting up."

Adrien raised an eyebrow. "In what universe do you think I would let you wait here? It's way too dangerous. What if the akuma makes its way over here?"

"Then I would run for cover. I've faced an akuma without my miraculous before. I can hide," she argued. "Besides, you need to go."

"First," he began, handing her his uneaten crepe. "You may have faced akuma without your miraculous before, but that was before you were pregnant. Second, you're right. I do need to go, and your house is on the way." He smirked at her frustrated expression. "Plagg, claws out!"

There was whirlwind of green light and Chat Noir was standing in front of her. "Ready, Princess?" he asked.

She couldn't help but smile at his charm. "Fine. You win. I'm ready."

He grinned and scooped her into his arms, before propelling them above the rooftops and toward her bakery. "I am sorry for having to end the date early though," he told her, raising his voice to be heard over the wind.

She laughed and he felt his heart soar at the sound. "C'mon, Chat. I know what it's like. These are our lives."

He landed in front of the bakery and kissed her hand. "Will you be okay?" he asked. Another explosion sounded and several screams were heard.

She pressed a chaste kiss to his cheek before pushing him away. "I'll be fine. Go. And make sure you come back after."

He winked at her before running off toward the sounds of the akuma. He would definitely be back.

* * *

When he arrived at the side of the akuma attack, he realized he was only a block away from the park they had visited at the beginning of their date. He then saw something heading for him at lightning quick speed. The figure was small, only about two feet tall and seemed to have strings attached to its arms and legs.

It jumped at him and directed the strings at him. Chat pushed up from the ground with his baton just in time to avoid the attack and see a red and black spotted hero swing by. She landed atop the carousel and he followed.

Alya flashed him a knowing smile. "Hawkmoth won't even give you a night off to spend with your lady-love, will he?" she teased.

He rolls his eyes. "No, and I didn't even get a proper good night kiss before I left." He twirled his baton in one hand. "Guess we'll have to settle this quick. My lady is waiting up for me."

"What's this akuma do?" Alya asked, surveying the park and hearing another crash not far off.

Chat shook his head. "I'm not really sure, but I think I was almost attack by a puppet earlier."

"Like Pinocchio?" she asked.

Chat nodded, but didn't get a chance to say anything further as strings suddenly attacked the carousel. Puppets swung up the side of the attraction and he and Ladybug stood back to back in a defensive stance.

"We have to find the akuma."

She nodded. "Think you can take these guys out while I look?"

He laughed, "Of course I can. I'm Chat Noir." He then split his baton in two and began swinging at the many puppets attacking them.

Alya hooked her yo-yo to a nearby lamp post and swung away. "See you in a few, Chat!"

* * *

The last thing Adrien had expected tonight had been for him to go see a puppet show with the love of his life only for the puppeteer to be akumatized a few hours later. After Alya had broken the akumatized object and thrown her lucky charm in the air, a tired looking young man had been left sitting in the grass, surrounded by several marionettes.

The man covered his face with his hands and took several deep breaths before looking up. "I'm sorry, Ladybug, Chat Noir."

"It's not your fault," Chat offered, kneeling beside him.

Ladybug followed, placing a hand on the man's shoulder. "Do you know what caused you to be akumatized?"

He sighed, "It's stupid. I make these marionettes and put on puppet shows for a living and some guys I knew in lycée saw me at the park earlier." He picked up a puppet and held it in his hands gently. "They said that it was a dead-end hobby that would never amount to anything." He let the puppet drop onto the ground again. "And they were right."

Chat shook his head. "I would beg to differ. You see, I saw your show earlier, and it was amazing."

The man raised his head. "You really think so?"

Chat placed a hand on his shoulder. "I think you have a lot of talent. Don't give up on something that you love doing. Look at me," he gestured back to himself. "I run around Paris in this get-up at all hours."

The puppet master laughed, "Thank you, Chat Noir. Knowing you liked the show really means a lot to me."

There was a beeping from Chat's ring and Ladybug's earrings at the same moment. "We'd better get going," Chat said, getting to his feet. He helped the other man up and said a last good-bye before following Ladybug back up to the roofs.

"So, you and M went to a puppet show?" Ladybug asked.

Chat rolled his eyes, already preparing his baton for the journey back to Marinette's. "You can hear all about it when you talk to Marinette tomorrow. I have a date to finish."

Ladybug laughed. "You have a good night, Chat!" she called to him, before slinging her yo-yo in the opposite direction. He waved and then extended his baton. He only hoped the akuma battle hadn't ruined the entire rest of his date.

* * *

Marinette checked her phone again as she looked off her balcony at the Paris skyline. No sign of her fiancé yet. She hoped the akuma wouldn't keep him too long. Alya had responded to her text with a thumbs up only a moment after it had been sent, so Marinette knew her best friend had transformed and headed to help Chat.

She turned back to her balcony and wondered if it was too much. She had set up a table in the middle with two chairs. On the table sat a lit candle and a plate of baked sweets from the bakery. They hadn't gotten to enjoy their dessert and she wanted to make sure Adrien stayed long enough for them to have their talk. Her mind drifted back to what she had said at the restaurant. _Oh my gosh, I talked about us having sex in a fancy restaurant. I nearly died._ She covered her ears with her hands and smushed them against her head trying to drown out the memory of her mistake.

"What else do we need to talk about?" she wondered aloud. There were lots of things far more important than just their physical relationship, but she wasn't sure what to start with.

She opened her phone, her first instinct was to call Alya but her friend was currently in the middle of super hero-ing. She sighed, clicking on her web icon. _I guess the internet is the next best thing._ She allowed her fingers to flit across her keyboard and searched "Things to discuss before getting married" figuring that was the easiest way to describe her dilemma.

A relieving number of articles popped up once the page had loaded and she clicked onto the first one.

"7 Things You Must Discuss Before Getting Married," she read the title aloud in a low whisper. She scrolled down the page, seeing a few topics she had assumed would be there: find out if they want kids – _Well, it's a little late for that._ She smiled to herself at the irony – Where you want to live, Will you both work, Last Name, Se-

"Hi, Princess."

Chat's sudden arrival caused her to cry out and throw her phone. He jumped forward and caught it in one hand before turning to make sure she was okay.

"Sorry, I didn't realize you hadn't heard me arrive." He held out her phone to her. "I hope I didn't scare you too bad."

She smiled at him and shook her head, "No, I'm fine. I was just distracted." She took her phone from him and set it down on the table. "If you wanted to detransform, I left some cheesecake inside for Plagg."

"That sounds purrfect," he replied. "Claws in." With a flash of green light, Adrien had appeared and the cat kwami made a hasty exit to get to his promised cheesecake.

"You spoil us," Adrien said, helping her into her chair at the table. "I thought we already had dessert."

"You mean, I had dessert. You handed me yours and had to rush off to save Paris." Marinette tried her best to hide any sadness over the fact that she hadn't been right beside him doing the same. "Speaking of, how was the akuma battle?"

Adrien took one bite of a pastry from his seat across from her and swallowed before answering. "The battle was fine. Alya showed up quick, which I assume is thanks to you," he winked at her. "The akuma, well," he set down the pastry on his plate. "You remember the puppet show we went to see?"

Marinette's eyes widened. "Really? The guy running the show? But it seemed like it was going so well."

"Yeah, I was surprised to, but I guess after we left, some of his 'friends' stopped by and told him how pointless it was." Adrien glared at the table and Marinette could tell how angry he was about this. "You'd think people would be more careful. We've had to fight akumas for over three years now, it shouldn't still happen so easily."

Marinette reached across the table and rested her hand on his. "Hawkmoth will always search for people to manipulate. Honestly, I think it's gotten a lot better than it was in the beginning."

"Yeah," he gave her a smile, "You're right. It's just hard seeing someone so broken. At least he seemed to cheer up afterwards, once I told him how much I enjoyed his show."

She grinned in response. "You always do good with making people feel better after being akumatized. That's one of the things I love about you." Her voice squeaked at the end, but she was proud of herself for saying it. She did love how kind Adrien was towards the akuma victims. It made it easier for her to handle the press and sometimes get away to detransform.

She noticed how pink his face had turned at her words and couldn't suppress her giggle. "How did Alya do with the battle?"

"As good as you'd expect from Rena Rouge."

"So, she was brilliant?"

He laughed, "Yes, and just a warning, but I promised that you'd give her the full scoop about our date when you see her tomorrow. So, hopefully you'll have all good things to say?"

Marinette tapped her chin in thought. "Well, I guess we'll have to see how the rest of our evening goes."

They settled into a comfortable silence, but once Marinette remembered the conversation they still needed to have, that calm went away.

"We still need to talk…" she said softly, not wanting to ruin the atmosphere.

He nodded. "Yes, I suppose we do. Where would you like to start?" She could hear that he sounded hoarse and wasn't sure if it was from jumping through Paris's night air or from nerves.

She tapped her phone and it came back to life. "I was, um, searching online. And I frowned… found an article with topics to discuss before getting married." She glanced up at him through her bangs, trying to gauge his reaction. He didn't look scared so she continued.

"The first thing I guess would be," she scrolled looking for the safest topic to start with, "Uh, careers?" She met his gaze with a gentle smile. "You know what I want to do."

He chuckled, "Fashion design," he answered with a nod.

"But I don't know what you want to do. I actually don't think I've ever heard you mention something you wanted as a career."

Adrien swallowed hard and stared down at the plate. He turned a macaron over in his hand before looking back up at her. "I- I haven't ever really thought about it. My father has planned so much of my life that I've never stopped to think of what I would do when he didn't control it anymore."

Marinette could feel her stomach drop. The idea that he hasn't even considered something he would want to do was horrifying. She cleared her throat. "Well, would you want to go into working for your father's company? Like on the business side of things?"

Adrien grimaced. "I think I'd like to get as far away from that company as I can honestly."

"Hmm…" Marinette wracked her brain for ideas. There had to be something Adrien would enjoy doing. "Where do you see yourself in five years?" She asked suddenly. "What do you think would make you happiest?"

He paused, thinking in silence for several moments. "I guess, us having our own space." He blushed but continued talking, "Being there to raise our child. Taking care of our family." He laughed, but it was a half-empty sound. "It's too bad I can't just do that. That would be the perfect job."

Marinette felt warmth flow through her. How was he so precious? He wanted such beautiful things for them.

"Why don't you do that then?"

Adrien raised his eyebrows. "Do what?"

"Be a stay at home dad." She watched as his jaw dropped open slightly. "I mean, if you want to you could. You could take care of the house and do the shopping, look after the kids…"

She let her voice drift off waiting for a response as Adrien took in her suggestion. She worried that she'd misunderstood everything until a huge smile broke out onto Adrien's face.

"I think I'd love that. I mean, I know we have to finish school first, but that sounds really great!"

Marinette beamed at him. There they were, already solving problems together.

"All right, so what's next?" He asked, his enthusiasm leaking into his voice.

She looked back at the article on her phone. "Where do we want to live?"

"Well, I'm figuring you'll want to stay in Paris since your parents would be nearby, right?" He asked.

Marinette nodded, "That would be ideal. Especially with our miraculous."

"We could get an apartment nearby, unless you'd prefer a house. I'm sure we could always have one built," he said quickly.

She reached and took hold of his hand. "Chaton," she chided softly, "I would be happy with wherever we live. And an apartment in the city would be nice."

He smirked at her, giving her hand a small squeeze. "Maybe I'll find us an apartment that looks out on the Eiffel Tower."

She rolled her eyes, "Adrien that would be way too expensive."

"Nothing is too expensive for my lady-love and our family," he said, his voice full of emotion.

Marinette fought the urge to swoon. This was really happening. She was sitting on her balcony in the cool night air, discussing her future with Adrien. Their future. She felt a soft pressure against the palm of her hand and looked up in time to see his lips pressed against her skin. Her face heated and she resisted pulling her hand away.

"I love you."

He beamed at her. "I love you too, Marinette. So very much."

* * *

After the two had finished their second dessert, they had moved down into Marinette's room and cuddled up on her chaise. She had put a movie on the computer and turned down the volume so they could enjoy each other's company. Adrien's hand glided through her hair and she nuzzled back against his chest.

"Mari," he murmured.

"Hmm?" She glanced up trying to look at him from where she was lounging against him.

"Do you think we should continue being Ladybug and Chat Noir? Like after the baby comes?" His voice was quiet. Quiet enough that she'd had to strain to hear his questions clearly. She turned in her seat so she could face him properly.

"I," she paused, "I guess I hadn't really thought about it."

They both sat in silence for several long moments. Marinette felt her pulse quicken. Could she really give up being Ladybug completely? She had assumed this was a temporary thing and she would go back to it after having the baby, but would that make her a bad mother to abandon her child like that? And what about during akuma attacks?

Her eyes drifted upward and met Adrien's eyes. They were clouded with thoughts and questions that she sensed mirrored her own.

She set her face in determination and gave a sharp nod. "I would like to keep being Ladybug. I'm not ready to give up this responsibility I took on and I'd like to keep at it until Hawkmoth is defeated." She waited a moment to see if he would protest. Instead, she felt strong arms wrap her in a hug.

"I was hoping you'd say that," he whispered into her hair. "I feel the exact same way. I can't see not being Chat Noir. I want to defeat Hawkmoth with you by my side." He pulled back and brushed her bangs away from her face. "I'll do my best to make as much progress as I can while you're out of commission and I won't give up until Paris is safe from him."

Marinette grinned at him, feeling tears prick her eyes. "And while you handle finding Hawkmoth, I'll work on planning a wedding?" she asked.

Adrien's eyes lit up at the word wedding. "That's right! We have a wedding coming up, don't we?"

Marinette suppressed a giggle. "Any ideas of what you want for our wedding, kitty?"

Adrien looked thoughtful, "Well, as long as you're there, our friends are in it, and there is delicious food, I think I'll be fine. What about you?"

She shrugged, trying not to look overeager. "Well, I might have a few ideas written down…"

"Bugaboo, have you been planning our wedding?" He teased.

She tried to fight back her blush. "Doesn't every girl?" She tugged at the sleeve of her sweater. "There's actually only one thing that I'd really like aside from having our friends there."

He quirked an eyebrow waiting for her to continue.

"I've always dreamed of designing my wedding dress."

"I think that would be perfect!" Adrien agreed excitedly. "Do you think your parents would make the cake?"

Marinette laughed, "I'm pretty sure they've already designed it. They'd probably be offended if we didn't ask them."

He took hold of her hand, pulling her back close to him. "I can't believe in just a short amount of time, I'll be married to my lady." He had just started to relax back against the chaise when he sat up suddenly again. "Are you planning to take my last name? Or do you want to keep yours?" he asked. "We could hyphenate but then it'll get kind of long, 'Agreste-Dupain-Cheng'."

Marinette shrugged. "I'm not sure. I used to think I should just takes on yours, but at the same time…"

"Having your own last name could make it easier when it comes to your designing." Adrien finished for her. He nodded, "What if I just took your last name then?"

Her eyes widened. "You would want to do that?"

His ears and neck tinged pink. "I wouldn't mind. Adrien Dupain-Cheng has a nice ring to it, and I don't have any plans to use my last name for anything, so there's no issue there."

Marinette had to hold back a squeal. She had never really considered this option with their last names as a possibility but now that she'd heard the name come off his lips… she loved it.

"I think that could work then," she said quietly. "Do you think your dad will have an issue with it?"

Adrien shrugged and relaxed into the chaise again. "Probably, but it's what I want."

They had just settled back into their spots comfortably, when a ding sounded from Marinette's phone. "Sorry," she muttered, getting up to retrieve it. "It's probably just Alya telling me what time she'll be by tomorrow to hear everything."

She opened her phone and blushed the moment she read the text.

 **Alya: Girl, what did you guys decide? Please don't tell me you chickened out of bringing** **it** **up.**

Marinette typed out a hurried response with more force than intended.

 **Me: Leave me alone. You're making this more awkward. ;P**

"Everything okay?" Adrien asked, making her jump.

"Yeah, what? No, I mean, everything is great! Excellent. Amazing?" She groaned out loud at her stumbling mess of a sentence.

"What happened?"

Marinette dropped back to sit next to him, eyes staying firmly on the ground. "Alya wanted to make sure we talked about, um, you know…"

"Oh?" Adrien muttered, then, "Oh!" He rubbed at the back of his neck. Did the room feel warmer all of a sudden? "I guess she's right. We do need to talk about those things."

Marinette was fairly certain her blush was permanent by now. Yep, she would never be back to her normal pigment again.

"Do you want to have sex again?"

Adrien's question startled her with its abruptness. How could he say something like that so easily.

"No. I mean, not yet. Of course, I want to." She covered her face with her hands. "I'm going to stop talking before I humiliate myself even more," she muttered through her hands.

Adrien cleared his throat. "I want to too. I mean, not that it's the only thing I've been thinking about, but I have thought about it. I just," he sighed, "I don't want to rush into it again. I'm okay with us taking things slower."

Marinette peaked out from behind her fingers. "Slow?" She asked.

He nodded, "Yeah, until we get more comfortable around each other. Since things are still really new for us. What do you think?"

Her hands slid down, uncovering most of her face now and resting just under her chin. "I think that sounds purrfect." She gave him a small smile to accompany her pun.

Adrien let out a laugh and ran a hand over her hair. "I really want to kiss you right now."

She scooted closer, allowing him easier access. "Go right ahead."

And he did. And they did, for several more minutes, after which they cuddled together on her chaise, wrapped in a cozy blanket as they watched the rest of the movie play before them. Adrien had both arms secured around Marinette's middle, holding her hands. He placed gentle kisses along her hair and neck. Then his kisses moved to her ear.

"Mari," he whispered.

"Yes, Adrien?"

"How do you feel about having pets?"

She smiled, "Well, I wouldn't mind a pet. Maybe, a dog?"

He tensed behind her and she pictured his cat ears laying flat in irritation. "What about a cat instead?" He pressed another kiss to her neck, this one longer causing her to let out a small noise of delight.

"I don't know if I could handle more than one cat," she murmured. She laced her fingers through his and squeezed his hand gently to show her affection. "Besides, you'd probably get jealous."

He hummed against her skin. "You're probably right. What about a hamster then?"

She laughed, "I think a hamster would be great. And I have the perfect name…"

* * *

 **A/N: hello again! Thank you for sticking around and reading chapter 19. I really hope you enjoyed it! I can't believe how long this story has gotten. It's crazy to me, especially because this is my longest single fic. Well, I have a lot more planned, even if it takes a bit to get it up here. Let me know what you thought, and you can follow me on Tumblr to ask questions or see updates on my writing process. ( otakuprincess15) love you guys!**

 **-marauderluverz**


End file.
